Dove Too Deep
by WhimsyNeptune
Summary: One Year after Season 3A, Cat sees Supergirl get injured on live television and rushes to National City with the President at her side, to be at the side of the Fallen Kryptonian. She soon realizes that being miserable without Kara in her life and decides then and there to do everything in her human capabilities to get Kara back in her life, but this time, as more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

Cat Grant was fifty-three years old; and in those fifty-three years, she had become a billionaire. She had been married four times, given birth to two incredible young men, built a Media Empire, made herself a household name, launched Supergirl, and was respected and feared professionally, and personally by all. She had a life that many would die for, and she should be happy, she really should, but she wasn't.

Why?

Because four years ago she had fallen in love with her twenty-three-year-old assistant.

So, everything she had accomplished had slowly started to crumble out from under her.

At first, she thought a leave of absence would get rid of her unrequited love, but she had been wrong, and when she had come back to National City after her yearlong rendezvous, she had intended to come clean to Kara, and hope for the best… that plan was unsuccessful when she had heard the heartbreaking news:

Kara Danvers; sweet, adorable, loving Kara Danvers, had a boyfriend.

That news had fired daggers directly through her heart. That was the moment she called her one and only friend for a favor. One that Olivia seemed to be more than thrilled to deliver on.

So, she left her share of the business in a blind trust and went to Washington D.C to work as the White House Press Secretary. National City felt more like a prison to her than anything else anymore; yet, her youngest son felt differently and had requested that she allow him to stay in the city with his father.

She obliged, and let him go, only to see him once a month, and on the holidays. She loved her son, she did. But she wasn't the mother that he deserved. He was honest and truly better off without her. Just like Kara was.

So, as she sat at her desk in the White House, watching the news, she smiled as she saw her Girl of Steel fly around in her cape, saving people. "Oh, darling. If only I could be worthy of your love." She whispered. "If only I could have a chance to be the one you love."

An ache in her heart restarted as she realized that she would never get the opportunity to feel those beautiful Kryptonian lips against her own. She would never get to know what it was like to be the girlfriend of Kara Danvers, and she would never get to see what that beautiful face looked like in the morning sun.

She would never get to hold Kara's hand.

She would never get to love Kara the way that she wanted to.

She was Cat Grant, 53-year-old has-been with nowhere left to go but down, and Kara was Kara Danvers, 26-year-old superhero, and journalist with nowhere to go but up. Cat was old enough to be Kara's mother. She would likely die before Kara even aged a day. The only thing Cat would do was bring Kara down with her, and that was something she'd never be willing to do.

She refused to allow herself the relief of tears. She'd spent plenty of nights awake and sobbing over the forbidden love she had for her former assistant. She wasn't about to break one of her golden rules and start crying at work.

A few moments later the president walked into the room and frowned when she saw the tears fighting to be released from her secretary's eyes. She sighed and shook her head as she rounded the blonde's desk. "Catherine Jane Grant, through all the years I've known you I never thought you to be a masochist. If anything, I thought you'd be a sadist."

Cat chuckled and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yes, well times have changed." She countered.

Olivia clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Mm," She hummed sarcastically. "Or maybe it was a girl that changed you. Specifically, a _super_ girl."

Cat glared at her long-time friend. "I thought we agreed not to bring up a certain Kryptonian."

Olivia chuckled. "We sure did, but I changed my mind."

"What a comforting notion to think that the United States' president can change her mind so flippantly." Cat deadpanned.

"Oh, don't act like you don't want to talk about her. That was practically all you talked about the entire time she was your assistant."

Cat sighed and shook her head as the ache in her chest grew tighter. "She's my weakness," Cat said. "She lowers my defenses but makes me feel so alive at the same time. She makes me weak in all the ways I've always been afraid to be, but stronger in all the right ones." The former Media Mogul said as she fought back her tears. "For someone who isn't a hominine, she sure knows how to make me feel like a normal human being. She's my weakness, but she's also my strength."

Olivia smiled. "You should go to her."

Cat scoffed. "Right, and say what? 'Hello, Kiera I-"

"Well, first I think you should call her by her real name. I wouldn't want to be with someone that called me Natasha instead of Olivia." The Commander in Chief interrupted.

With a grunt and a dismissive hand, gesture Cat continued. "Fine, 'Hello, _Kara._ I just wanted to let you know that I have been madly in love with you for the past four years. Despite the facts that I am over twice your age, super bitchy, and have never treated you right a day in your life, I was wondering if you'd dump your age appropriate boyfriend and date me instead.' Would that work, Liv? Because I'm pretty sure that'd be the opposite of productive."

The leader of the free world chuckled. "Maybe just ask her out to dinner, first? Anyway didn't you say that she broke up with her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, because a woman like that would even glance my direction for a potential life partner," Cat said sarcastically. "Plus, I'm pretty sure she is still infatuated with Mr. Olsen, so I'm positive that if she didn't get back with her boyfriend, she is most definitely courting the handsome and dreamy CEO of my company."

"Well, I think you might be making a trip to National City, now anyway." The Durlan said with a look of horror on her face as she stared at the screen in front of her.

Cat furrowed her brow and looked back at the brunette incredulously. "What the ever-living hell do you mea-."

She cut herself off as she directed her eyes to the tv screen to see an unconscious Supergirl being carried from a fight scene with her sister looking devastated. At the sight, Cat's heart dropped into her stomach, and her stomach fell to the ground.

The President of the United States was right, Cat _would_ be going to National City, and she was going to be using Air Force one to do so.

* * *

 **This was something that popped into my head while I watched the first episode of season three. The way she smiled at Cat on the tv screen gave me the need to write SuperCat once again. If you think that this is a decent idea, let me know and I will definitely continue this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was agonizing; Cat couldn't sit still regardless of how hard she tried. Her terror at seeing the woman she loved be carried away as she lay lifelessly on a gurney was more than she could bear. That event was the most terrifying sight she'd ever seen. It caused her heart to seize, her lungs to burn as they fought to continue to collect air, and her entire body to shake.

When the plane landed on a runway in the middle of the desert, the former CEO wasn't shocked, she had been flown over the DEO before. What _did_ shock her, however, was when she was greeted by the man she now knew went by the name of Hank Henshaw, the Director of the DEO (being the White House Secretary, and the best friend of the United States' president had its benefits). She looked over to Olivia. "Did you notify them of our arrival?!" She asked, feeling abhorrently betrayed.

The President shrugged her shoulders with an apologetic look on her face. "I didn't want to blindside Supergirl with your arrival if she had regained consciousness. I may be the president, but she's still much more powerful than me." She chuckled.

Cat scoffed. "They could have hidden her from us, Liv!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Cat. Do you _honestly_ think that they would hide Supergirl from the _PRESIDENT?"_ The brunette asked in annoyance. Cat shook her head, and the president nodded in agreement. "No, you're just being extra paranoid because you know that Supergirl is probably very upset with you."

Cat frowned. She hated how well Olivia knew her, it was quite annoying, and the only other person who knew her as well as the Commander in Chief was Kara, who had no idea Cat knew that she was also Supergirl.

The duo made their way to the Director of the DEO, and the man saluted them. "Madame President, it is an honor to be in your presence once more." He said professionally.

Olivia smiled and saluted back to the man before ushering him to guide them into the agency. The man did so without objection, leading them into the unfamiliar and futuristic building. Once inside, he led the two women to the main lobby and turned to face them. "Is this a social call, or is there something you need us to assist you with?" He asked.

Cat was about to speak up, but Olivia halted her attempt with a raised hand and a gentle shake of the head. Cat shut her mouth and watched as Olivia went from friendly to professional within seconds. "We came here to see for ourselves that Supergirl has not been… compromised."

Cat didn't like the way that Olivia said that, but she had no other choice but to let the woman do her job without interrupting. She saw the look on the man's face and could tell that he wasn't happy with her wording either, something that gave Cat a bit of pleasure knowing that these people cared for Kara. "With all due respect, Madame President, Supergirl is not some sort of weaponry, she's a person, with feelings, and people that love her."

Olivia gave Cat a knowing smirk before turning back to the director. "Right, of course, I just meant that we were here to make sure that our Girl of Steel is alright."

Hank nodded. "Well, she is unconscious now. She blew out her powers and will be down for a day or two. Deputy Director Danvers is with her at the moment."

Cat's hope raised tremendously as she followed the dark-skinned man to a glass door with what seemed to be a super-strength tanning bed. Kara was laid under it, and the agent she had previously referred to as Agent Scully was there, holding Kara's hand and looking morose. Cat was 99% sure that the woman was Kara's extremely protective, and immensely intimidating older sister. The automatic glass doors opened, and the pixie haired woman rose her head, eyes wide at the sight in front of her as she stood (without releasing Kara's hand, Cat noticed) and Saluted Olivia.

"Madame President, what an honor it is to meet you!"

Olivia chuckled and saluted back before turning her attention to the motionless body on the sunbed. She frowned. "Our hero has fallen, Agent. Do you think she will rise once more?"

Agent Danvers looked intensely at the president and nodded. "She always does." She said without faltering.

The female POTUS smiled. "Your faith in your colleague is mighty impressive. I'm glad you believe in her so earnestly."

"It's not hard to do with someone as amazing as Supergirl. She's much more than just a colleague to me." The agent declared.

The way the woman said it made Cat a bit jealous, she was sure that this woman was just a sister to Kara, but the agent got to have a bond with Kara, that Cat had denied herself the privilege of receiving. That stung in ways Cat didn't want to admit to.

Agent Danvers got to be in Kara's life, and that was more than Cat had ever gotten. She had refused herself the ability to even be friends with Kara, she had gotten close, hugged the hero twice as both personas and then fled because she couldn't see herself being able to just be friends with Kara without wanting more; without messing up everything due to her selfish, and immoral infatuation with her former assistant. She was much too old, too crude, too impure to be with someone as honest, loyal, kind, loving, and selfless Kara Danvers. The only thing she'd accomplish by being with Kara would be to destroy her… but, maybe she could handle being her friend. She'd never feel fully happy with just being Kara's friend, but it'd be better than being utterly miserable without Kara in her life at all… All she would have to do is earn Kara's forgiveness for completely abandoning her twice within a year.

"Supergirl is a magnificent person we should all aspire to be like." Cat croaked out as she stared at the still body of the keeper of her heart.

Kara's sister glared at her ferociously. "Yes, she's a selfless, woman with a heart of gold. Anyone that would even _think_ of hurting her should definitely be considered an enemy of the states." The woman said accusingly.

Cat knew what the brunette was insinuating. She was not at all happy with the former CEO for leaving Kara without a goodbye, it doubtlessly broke Kara's fragile heart. The Kryptonian looked up to Cat as a mentor, and being left in the dust the way that Cat had done to her had most certainly stung her. Kara wasn't kidding when she had expressed just how protective the Older Danvers was. She nodded before replying. "Yes, Supergirl deserves nothing but the best, and anyone less should most certainly leave her alone. No matter what the personal cost may be." She said, refusing to back down, but also not directly admitting that she knew precisely who was lying on that table.

The brunette's face faltered for a moment, before hardening once more. "Yeah, you're right about that." She said coolly. "Now, if you'd kindly excuse me, Supergirl really needs her rest." The agent said kindly to the President.

Olivia nodded. "Of course! I have to catch my flight to Flint Michigan so that I can make a speech expressing just how mortified I am about what happened there, and offering all the resources that they need to get back their water supply. However, I have asked Secretary Grant to stay and report all of Supergirl's health updates to me until she has recovered completely."

Cat wanted to protest, but that was the only viable excuse she had for staying around Kara, so she shut her mouth and smiled a fake smile. "That is correct." She said. "But, don't worry. I will stay out of your way."

The eldest Danvers glared at the billionaire and nodded. "Please see that you do."

 **XXX**

The agent, now known to her as Alexandra "Alex" Danvers had escorted Cat to a private lodging quarters and had sent an agent to fetch the older woman some clothes.

"I'm sure the bed isn't as fluffy and fancy as you're accustomed to, but it's all that's available," Alex said disdainfully.

Cat sighed and nodded. Sleeping in the offered bed wasn't what bothered her, being in the same building as Kara without being able to hold her was what was going to be the death of her. "The bed will do just fine, thank you." She said defeatedly. She was exhausted from the flight, and thoroughly devastated by seeing Kara's fall and then being face-to-face with her unconscious body.

Alex bobbed her head once before turning on her heels and exiting the room.

Cat couldn't blame Kara's incredibly defensive big sister for not liking her. After all, Cat had put Kara through hell for almost three years for no good reason other than to try to hide the fact that she was in love with her. Around year two of having Kara as her assistant was when her act crumbled, and she finally opened up to the blonde superhero, yet she had pushed the younger woman to date her estranged son, and then had pretended to be furious when the relationship fell through without reason.

She went back to that 10:15 interview, where Kara had said that she wasn't special, that she was _normal_. Cat chuckled. Kara was anything but normal; she was extraordinary. Cat had known that from the beginning just by the pull she felt towards the younger woman. She hired her on the spot, told her that she started the next day and not to be late. Yet, instead of treating her with respect, Cat had treated the Kryptonian angel as a piece of feces on the bottom of her Louboutin's.

She remembered the times when Kara had shown the hurt that Cat caused her, and the way her lips curved downward and began trembling. The way her forehead simultaneously furrowed as Kara tried her hardest to fold in on herself. But that wasn't the only hurt expression Kara wore…. When Cat had hurt her exceptionally, Kara's face would fall, faster than a cement block being plunged into the ocean. In that instant, Kara's skin would turn grey, her mouth would hang with her lips slightly separated, then she would bite her quivering bottom lip as her eyes became glossy, and tears attempted to fall. The blonde was strong though, she obeyed Cat's golden rule of never crying in a workplace. She tried as hard as possible to blink them away; and on the occasion that she couldn't stop them from crawling out of her eyes, she would turn her face to the ground and cry silently; hiding them from the older blonde.

Every time Cat had earned either of those reactions, Cat wanted to pull the blonde in, kiss her tears away, and beg for forgiveness, yet she never did. Instead, she would stay in the office until everyone went home, and drowned herself in bourbon.

The older woman sat on the bed in her lodging room and began to wallow in self-pity, and guilt over every single time she had caused Kara to frown; every single time she had caused the blonde's smile to disappear and be replaced with anything other than a beaming and beautiful grin. She stayed in that unhealthy and depressive reverie until her cell phone rang, breaking her out of her emotionally destructive trance.

She picked up her brand-new iPhone X and looked at the caller ID. She wasn't surprised to see it was her longtime best friend. She sighed and slid the button to answer the call. "Miss me already, do you?" She asked as sardonically as possible.

She heard Olivia's scoff. "Stop with the deadpans and get into Kara's room." She said demandingly. "I gave you full access to every room that doesn't have weapons. So you shouldn't have a problem following Kara around like a lost puppy." She paused for a split second. "Or in your case, a lost… _kitty_." She added with a vociferous laugh.

Cat rolled her eyes. Cat puns were not amusing to her. She had heard them regularly throughout her fifty-three years, and they were nothing but puerile gags with little to no substance. "Your infantile humor is really getting annoying, Dear," Cat said crossly. "Why did you give them such a lazy an excuse for leaving me here? No one is going to believe that you left me here to be your informant when they could easily just update you through secure phone calls!"

Olivia chuckled. "I don't care about either of your points, Catherine. I can get on your nerves if I want to, and they are under no obligation to understand my orders, they just follow them. I am the president of the United States of America, and they are part of my Military. Meaning what I say goes. They can be curious until it kills them, they still don't have the right to question my orders."

Cat smirked. This was her best friend, and she had a valid point. They might all be curious about why they have to put up with the one and only Cat Grant, but they wouldn't ask questions because they were ordered by the President to do something so that they would do it. "Very clever, Liv. I applaud you."

"Talk soon, Kitty Cat."

Cat chuckled. "Talk soon, Livvy."

Cat shook her head with an amused smile on her face before she plugged her cell phone into the wall, and walked towards the room that the love of her life laid in.

When she reached the automatic doors once more, she paused as she saw the ever-loyal big sister laying with her head on the younger sister's bed as she still held onto the Kryptonian's hand. She smiled, thankful that once again, Kara had someone to love her.

Before the older blonde could enter, Hank Henshaw interrupted her. "Their bond is pretty amazing. They're lucky to have each other." He said with a fond smile.

Cat smirked. "Almost like they're sisters or something." She said. She enjoyed playing with these people as much as she could without giving away her knowledge about Supergirl's real identity.

The man choked on air as he stumbled for the right words to say. "Er… uh… n-no. That's impossible; one is a human and the other is an Alien."

Cat chuckled. "Of course, I was just stating a resemblance." She said with a knowing smirk as she left him and entered the room. She walked over to Supergirl, and planted a kiss on her cheek before sitting in a green metal chair in the corner of the room and waiting… All she could do was wait.

 **XXX**

All she could do was wait, and wait she did. Three days had passed, far longer than anticipated by the fellow DEO employees. Cat had spent fourteen hours each day in a room with one grumpy Danvers sister, and one comatose one.

About eight hours in on the fourth day, Kara finally stirred for the first time. Her hand moved, then her face scrunched up into a mien of discomfort. "A-Alex?" She croaked out.

Alex's head snapped up, as Cat's heart began to pick up its pace. "You're awake! Oh, God! You had us terrified!"

Kara smiled, although her eyes were still squinted. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't let him get away. He would have destroyed us all."

Alex shook her head. "No, you would've found a way to stop him. You always do. Never, ever, _ever_ do that again. Do you hear me? You don't blow out your powers unless it's life or death, and this _wasn't_!"

Supergirl opened her eyes fully, and attempted to sit up, only to be forced back down by an angry Alex Danvers. "NO! You're going to lay right here for at least a few more hours, and then I'm taking you back home."

Kara sighed and nodded in resignation before her eyes caught Cat in the back of the room. Her face steeled, and Cat gulped. "Am I seeing things or is Catherine Grant here?" She whispered not so quietly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "She's here Kara."

Kara nodded. "Thought so."

Cat smiled weakly as she stood up from her chair, and forced herself to remember that Kara didn't know that she discerned Supergirl and Kara were one in the same as she meandered over to Kara's bed. "Supergirl! It's amazing to see that you're okay!" She said in a shaky breath.

Kara smiled a fake and tight-lipped smile and nodded. "Thank you, Press Secretary Grant." She said professionally, stabbing daggers into Cat's heart. Kara _was_ mad. The only person that ever called her anything other than 'Cat' was Kara, and even she had become accustomed to calling her Cat instead of Miss Grant. "I've missed you, a great deal, Supergirl. You are one of three friends that I've acquired over the years."

Supergirl nodded. "National City misses their Media Queen." She said, making Cat's aching heart bleed. She wouldn't even say that she had missed Cat too... maybe she hadn't… perhaps she felt so betrayed that the admiration she had for the former Media Tycoon turned into resentment or even hatred.

"Ahhh, and I miss National City." She admitted, because she did, and if Kara (when she talked to Kara and not _Supergirl_ ) asked her to return to National City, she would do so in a heartbeat, and attempt to buy back her company.

"I'm sure you have. I'm actually feeling horribly drained. I could really use some rest right now. Would you mind giving me some time to rest?" Kara asked in an almost pleading manner to both women that were with her. They both agreed, and Kara was left to rest in peace and quiet.

Once they exited the room, Alex turned to Cat and glared. "Your orders were to report to the president on Supergirl's condition until she was good as new. She's good as new so, you can leave now." Cat nodded. "Indeed, I can."

"Good," Alex said. "She doesn't need you sticking around and getting her attached to you again just so you can up and leave without even so much as a wave goodbye."

Cat frowned. "I understand." She said honestly. "I never meant to hurt her. I will pack my things and leave. I owe both Supergirl and your Sister an apology for that." She said, causing Alex's eyes to widen. "You and Supergirl are very close. No wonder Kara can get ahold of her so easily." Cat added, trying to hide the fact that she knew the truth about the two women.

Alex stuttered for a moment before stiffening up her back and looking indignantly at the older woman. "Kara can make her own friends. She isn't dependent on me to do that for her. You had no right to hurt her the way that you did. She's been through enough abandonment for twelve lifetimes; she didn't need her mentor doing it to her as well."

Cat nodded. "I understand, and you have every right to be angry with me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know I do, which is why I am. You should just leave. If the president hadn't ordered us to let you stay, I would have kicked you out long before now."

Cat nodded and went to get her belongings from her lodge room. She had one of the DEO agents drive her to her old penthouse where she dropped her stuff off, and then for the first time in eight years, drove herself… all the way across the city to Kara's apartment building to await Kara's arrival. She wasn't going anywhere until she at least earned Kara's friendship back, but she most certainly would try for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat had been sitting in her parking spot across the street from the apartment building for the past hour and a half; she'd been awaiting any signs of the Danvers sisters, but saw nothing. The lights to the loft three stories up, were off, the front doors to the building remained unmoving, and there were no cars around. So, due to this discovery, there were two theories running through Cat's mind.

1\. Kara was staying at her sister's residence.

2\. Kara had a complication and was still at the hospital.

Just as she was starting to panic about the second option being highly probable, a motorcycle; a Ducati Monster it seemed; drove up to the building. Two females were on it, and although Cat knew that Kara's sister would never endanger the Superhero's life, she still didn't like the fact that a powerless Kara was on a motorbike.

Cat watched as Alex gently took off her helmet after she parked the bike and helped Kara off of the cycle after gently removing her helmet as well. The Kryptonian was folded in on herself, and the older sister seemed to take on a lot of the alien's weight as she helped her to the front doors.

The Press Secretary's stomach churned at the thought of what kind of pain Kara must've been in at that moment. Not only how excruciating that pain must be, but not being used to feeling pain would mean that the younger blonde would have a very low threshold for pain; making any sort of discomfort magnified.

She watched as the two sisters entered the building, and waited for the light in the third story apartment. Once she saw the light get switched on, she slowly got out of her car and paid assidious mind to lock it. (It wasn't a great are to leave things unlocked, she was shocked that the eldest Danvers left her motorcycle lying around so casually,) Then the White House official leisurely ambled her way to the apartment building and up the stairs.

When she reached the second floor, the CEO's heart was pounding rapidly, and she was sure that if Kara had currently had her super hearing the blonde would be able to hear her presence and tell just how terrified she genuinely was.

After another five minutes of agonizing terror, and trepidation, the billionaire (yes, billionaire, she still had a considerable lump sum of cash in her bank account before she sold out her business for less than a quarter of what it was actually worth) rapped on the door.

A few moments later, the door yanked open, and Cat's heart beat rapidly with anticipation as the excited butterflies in her stomach threatened to make her hurl. When the door was opened all the way, and the greeter was revealed, the butterflies and rapid heart rate were eased substantially as the Danvers woman that opened the door was not the one she had been hoping for.

"Miss Grant," Alex said formally. "What brings you buy this part of town?"

Cat gulped. "I just wanted to see if Kie-" She cut herself off, bit her tongue and corrected herself. "I wanted to see if Kara was home. I'd really like to see her."

Alex glared at the woman. "Why? So that you can make her think that you actually do see her as a friend just so you can up and abandon her without so much as a goodbye like you did the last time you left?"

Cat glared at the older sister of the object of her desire and sighed. She couldn't be witty and callous to this woman, if she were, it could jeopardize any even fraction of a chance with Kara, because the woman standing before her meant the world to the Kryptonian. "No, because I'd like to see her." She said through gritted teeth.

Alex stared at the older woman, and Cat was certain that the door was about to be slammed in her face when all of a sudden Kara stepped out from behind Alex. "Alex wh-" She froze when she saw Cat.

"Miss Grant?!" Kara asked as she held her own abdomen tightly with her arms as if trying to stop pain.

Cat smiled anxiously at the blonde. "Kara."

Alex turned around immediately to her sister, a look of worry crossing over her features. "Kar'! You're not supposed to be up and about! You need rest!"

Kara groaned. "But resting is boring!" She said with a puppy pout that would melt anyone's heart… Even the great Agent Alex Danvers.

Alex glared at her sister. "Fine you can sit on the couch and watch TV, but that is the most you are to do, do you understand me?" Alex asked.

Kara sighed and nodded. "But can I at least take care of this one visitor on account of who it is?" She asked indignantly.

Alex nodded her head, and with one last hateful look towards Cat, walked away to give the two women some privacy.

"Why are you here, Cat?" Kara asked coolly as she leaned against the door and flinched in pain as she squeezed her stomach tighter.

"I've missed you a cumbersome amount, Kara," Cat admitted shakily.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you left for a year with utterly minimal warning, and then showing back up without any warning whatsoever. Then getting me to believe that you were staying for good. Making me depend on you again, and then disappearing out of thin air; selling your share of the company that you built from the ground up, and then not letting me know personally that you were okay until I saw your face on television as the new Press Secretary for President Marsdin." Kara said angrily.

Cat gulped. She knew that this was going to be an arduous situation to maneuver, and she had almost expected to be punched midway through this conversation; she considered the fact that this hadn't happened yet a small personal victory. "I know that that was cruel of me to do, but I genuinely hadn't thought about how it could affect you in a negative way. I just… got caught up in the whole idea that I didn't give much thought into how it would make you feel."

Kara shook her head. "That's the definition of selfish, Cat. We were friends, and I trusted you. You trusted me, I thought that our friendship was real, but as it turns out, I meant nothing to you!" Kara was yelling at this point as tears streamed down her face. "I've had enough people leave me, Cat. Every person I've ever cared about has hurt me at some point, but none have done it twice in less than a month apart. You were my mentor, my conscience, my lighthouse through the storm, but then you vanished, and I crashed. I crashed hard, and that's your fault! You made me feel like I could trust you and then you abandoned me when I started to depend on you again!"

Cat knew that Kara didn't mean _everything_ that she was saying, but the fact that she did mean some of that was enough to make her stomach feel queasy. "I-I'm sorry."

Kara was heaving when all of a sudden she slipped, and she grimaced in pain as she let out an agonized yelp.

Instantly, Cat and Alex were at the younger woman's side, and together they helped Kara to the couch. "Thank you." The Reporter said as she rested her head on the armrest of the couch. "I'm not feeling the greatest."

Cat frowned, she wanted the hero to get better soon. She hated seeing Kara in this state. "Must be a stomach bug." She said before she cleared her throat.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, she must've caught it from someone that has been riding in your personal elevator." She said with a Machiavellian smirk.

The former CEO glared at the Agent but said nothing, just turned her worried eyes upon the woman of her dreams. "Kara, do you need anything?"

Kara opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Alex interrupted. "She needs you to leave so she can rest peacefully, and I can take care of her."

Cat glared at her. "I think that she is a big enough girl to be able to answer for herself, don't you Agent Scully?"

Alex was about to open her mouth again when her phone rang. She glared at her for a moment before checking the Caller ID and frowning. "Hank, I'm with S- Sissy." She said. _She almost slipped and said Supergirl, but caught herself just in the nick of time. Clever, Scully. Clever._

The brunette listened to the other end of the call for a few more moments until she spoke once more. "I can't just leave her alone, J'onn. She's really hurting."

Cat saw her opportunity and jumped at it. "I can take care of her for a few hours, Agent Danvers. It's really no trouble at all. It's the least I can do for everything I've put her through." She said before turning cautiously to her former assistant. "That is, if you don't mind?"

Kara looked between the two women and let out an irritated sigh. "Alex, go ahead. I'll be fine for a few hours on my own. You don't need to worry about me."

Alex shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving without knowing that you have someone taking care of you. You can call Eve after I leave and I know that she will come down to take care of you, but it'll take about an hour for her to get here since she's finishing up at work."

Kara looked annoyed but seemed to acquiesce. "Is that okay with you, Miss Grant?" She asked.

Cat nodded. "Certainly. I'm happy to help. It will give us some time to talk about some things."

Kara nodded and tried to sti up, but was firmly pushed down by two different hands belonging to two polar opposite women both concerned for her well-being. "Rest," Alex demanded softly as she kissed the blonde's head.

Kara smiled weakly as she stifled a yawn. "I will do my best," She said to her fleeing sister.

Alex smiled warmly at her young blonde sibling before turning to Cat. "If there is even one hair out of place on her scalp; I will have your head." She said daringly.

Cat nodded. She loved knowing that someone else cared for Kara as much as she did. The reporter deserved a lot more love and appreciation and respect than she regularly got. Especially by the two imbecilic men that had been fighting over her affections during the time that Cat was still acting CEO of CatCo. "She's going to be looked after well until Miss Tessmacher comes to relieve me. I promise." She declared, still utterly confused about why Miss Tessmacher would be someone they called to take care of Kara. It really didn't make much sense to her, but at the time she was just glad to have an opportunity to get Kara all by herself.

Alex nodded and then exited the apartment without another word.

Cat turned to the Reporter and smiled nervously. " _So,"_

 **Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**….. "** ** _So."_**

 **XXX**

Kara looked unimpressed as she placed her arm over her stomach and grimaced once again in pain.

Concern filled the older woman's heart; she hated seeing her crush suffering. It wasn't normal. Cat always saw her as an indestructible, and immortal angel, now she saw her as a broken, hurt, and fragile angel.

"What made you want to come back, Miss Grant?" Kara asked through teeth gnashed together in a weak attempt to mask her pain.

Cat frowned. "I wanted to see if Supergirl was alright after her latest fall." She said as she walked to the small kitchen and opened the freezer in search of anything that could be used as an ice pack.

When all she found was an expired pack of frozen peas, she sighed and shook her head before she put it into a ziplock bag and brought it over to the Kryptonian. "Place this on your stomach; it should help the bruising." She said with a nervous smile.

Kara accepted the bag and placed it under her shirt. "Thank you." She said as she grimaced.

Cat's heart couldn't handle seeing the blonde reporter so broken. "What happened?" Cat asked without thinking. She knew what actually happened, now all she was doing was stirring the pot.

"I umm… I fell." Kara stuttered.

Cat didn't bother challenging the blonde. She knew that if she did, she'd only further the reporter's contempt for her. "It seems to be a terrible fall. Have you gone to see a doctor?"

Kara nodded as a response.

The billionaire sighed. "Kara, I know that I've been a terrible friend to you, but you must know that you're an imperative part of my life."

Kara looked at her with eyes that said she was in no mood for falsities, and that she believed Cat was full of them. "If I were such a necessity to you, you wouldn't have cut me out of your life."

Cat's heart ached. She was on the verge of just admitting the truth. "I couldn't agree more. Which is why I am finally here, at your apartment. Kara. I'm no good at apologies or opening up about my deepest feelings, but I need you to know that I _am_ sorry. I wish more than anything that I had realized how badly I had hurt you by leaving."

Kara looked at her with a contemplative expression. "How do I know that you're not just going to get up and leave again? You can't just leave without a word for months on end and then come back expecting a simple apology to make everything better again, Cat! You left for a _year_ came back, and then disappeared! What am I supposed to think, Cat? I can't just let you keep toying with me! That's not what friends do!"

Cat frowned. "Kara, there are so many things that I want to say, so many things that I want to prove to you, but I fear that no matter how badly I want to, it'd be fruitless. My question to you is this, what would it take for you to trust me again?"

Kara shook her head as she let out a groan of pain from her abdomen causing Cat to worry. Supergirl really did seem hurt at the moment; the worst Cat has ever seen. "You want to prove to me that you're not going to hurt me again?"

The Press Secretary nodded her head vigorously. "More than anything."

Kara nodded. "Then go home so that I know you won't." She said.

The words uttered from Kara's mouth felt like a surgeon was slicing her soul with a scalpel. "You don't want me here?" Cat asked tremulously.

Kara chuckled. "No, I do."

Hope filled the older woman's body and fought back a smile of ecstasy. "You do?"

Kara nodded. "Yes, I do. I miss you."

Cat was becoming confused. "Then let me stay, Kara. Let me into your life again. This mind game isn't getting us anywhere."

"No, Cat. I can't let you back into my life because I miss you. Not the woman that you've become. I want the old Cat back. The one that was snarky, but showed pure adoration for those she cared about. The one who was brutally honest and never ran away from her troubles. The woman that built her company from the ground up, and cherished that company as much as she did her children. I miss the badass, feminist, strong, courageous and independent Cat Grant that put up with nothing, and took risks. But, she left to go Dive into unfamiliar territory of life and seems to have drowned in the process."

Cat bit back a gasp as the younger woman's monolog hit her right in the stomach. "Kara, I know it's difficult to understand, but I never intended for _any_ of this to happen. I still love CatCo, and I am quite ashamed of the direction it's taken since my resignation, but I had to go. I had to dive or else I would have ruined everything I loved. It was either Dive and fix myself, or stay and destroy everything in my path because of my inability to cope with my desire. The problem that arose, however, is that I dove too deep, and by the time I reached the surface I had missed my chance at happiness. Now, though, I am back, and I am ready to reclaim my chance. I just need you to tell me that you will give me a chance to earn back your trust. I know that I've abandoned you twice now, and I know that you don't exactly trust that we can be friends again without the past repeating itself, but I promise you that if you allow me one last chance, I will prove to you that I will never hurt you again."

Kara seemed to ponder as she shifted on the couch and resituated the bag of frozen peas on her abdomen. "When you say you dove too deep, what do you mean by that?" She asked. "Did you reach something that you didn't want to? Or did you just wait too long to come back and realized too much had changed?"

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat. Telling Kara the entirety of the truth would only cause more problems at the moment, wouldn't it? If she admitted to the Kryptonian that she was in love with her, only dreadful things could arise... right? She looked into the baby blue eyes and realized just how much she had missed them, just how much she had been longing to gaze into them and drown. She took a deep breath and decided to come completely clean when there was a resounding knock at the front door before it swung open and revealed a worried looking Eve Tessmacher. "Sweetie! You had me terrified that I lost you!" The blonde declared as she slammed the door shut and rushed to Kara's side. "You need to stop being so clutzy!" She added once she recognized Cat's presence. "Miss Grant, Alex didn't mention that you were here."

Cat's confusion was powerful, and she was just about to ask about when exactly Kara and Eve had become so close when Eve leaned into Kara and planted her human lips against the Kryptonian ones. Jealousy and envy. She smiled at them like she was happy all the way to her soul like her spirit wasn't slowly being chipped apart. She put on a mask to hide the shattering of her heart, the nausea in her stomach, and the way her world fell apart and crumbled out of existence at the sight of someone else kissing the love of her life.

She had officially lost all hope of ever getting Kara Danvers to be with her. Cat knew it had been a very slight chance if she hadn't left the first time; Cat was old, cranky, and bitter. She didn't know how to love very well, and she hid her emotions behind a façade that very few people could ever look past, but for Kara, she'd show her emotions; she'd bare them all to her. But it was too late, she had once again, waited too long, and now Kara had once again found love in the arms of another.

Cat Grant now hated Eve Tessmacher. She hated her passionately, mainly because she envied her, and her ability to kiss the _one_ person Cat had begun to realize that she couldn't live without. Eve's presence buzzed around the former CEO like a fly that couldn't be swatted.

"Oh! You two are an item now?" The billionaire asked her former assistants as they pulled away from one another.

Kara blushed and Eve smiled brightly. "Yes! Just over two weeks! I finally got her to agree to go steady."

Cat smiled, if it had taken time to get Kara to agree to go steady, that meant they had been dating much longer than those two weeks. They'd just finally become official two weeks ago, but it sounded as if it had been at lest two or three months. "How long have you been dating?"

"Nine weeks," Kara answered with furrowed brows. "Thank you for watching me until Eve got here, Miss Grant," Kara said formally. "If you would still like to rekindle our friendship, I will text you once I'm feeling better and we can grab a cup of coffee?"

Cat nodded. "Certainly." She replied as she stood up from her seat and walked over to her door. "I don't want to be stuck in the room with two love birds with the incapability of restraining themselves so now I will be on my way. I will be awaiting that text, Kara." She said as pointedly as she could without faltering.

Kara chuckled. "Sure thing, Miss Grant. I will see you around." She said. "Be careful on your way back."

Cat nodded. "I will Kara. Have a good night."

Kara smiled a half smile and nodded before focusing her attention on her… _girlfriend._

With one last look at Kara, she saw Kara smiling gently at Eve, who had her hand rested on the Reporter's thigh as she gently caressed it. Envy swelled up inside of her, as well as heartache. She swallowed the lump in her throat and bit back a sob as she walked out of the loft.

Her heart was broken, and her world felt like it had completely collapsed. She thought back to what Kara had said though; the younger woman wanted the confident and fearless Cat Grant back. She wanted Cat's _true_ self. Which meant Cat was going to have to prove to Kara that she was still the same person she had always been.

She refused to give up on winning Kara's heart, or at least friendship. She couldn't even imagine going back to DC just to be lonely and miserable once more. Cat decided then and there that she was going to be staying in National City for a while, and not only would she work hard to reconnect with Kara, but eventually, she would also try to see Carter more than just twice a month.

Yes, that's right, Cat Grant was back, and she didn't plan on going _anywhere_.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Cat sat in her penthouse three hours after her first real conversation with Kara and thought about her next step. She knew it was going to take a grievous amount of work to regain Kara's trust, let alone to get the younger woman to leave her current girlfriend for her.

Cat felt horrible for what she was trying to do, but she couldn't help the fact that Kara was the love of her life, and she needed her. Eve didn't deserve to be heartbroken, but if Cat won Kara's affections that's precisely what would happen, and although that bothered Cat more than she thought it would, it wasn't going to stop her. She loved Kara, she desired Kara, and although Cat knew she didn't deserve Kara, she was going to fight for her.

First things first, however, she needed to get CatCo back. Cat made CatCo, but CatCo made Cat Grant who she was, and without it, she felt off. So, if Kara wanted Cat Grant back, Cat Grant had to get back CatCo.

The Media Matriarch smirked. Lena Luthor was a very reasonable woman… A _sensible_ woman that in no way had the cravings to own two multi-billion-dollar companies at the same time, so she would very likely be keen to give CatCo back to its rightful owner.

Cat looked at her clock and noticed it was just passed seven, so in all likelihood, Lena would still be at the office. (Which one, Cat really didn't know.)

She decided that logically speaking, Lena spent most of her day at CatCo, so if she wanted to get anything done at LCorp or converse with her heads of staff, she was going to have to spend a few hours at night at her LCorp office. So, after eating a scarce dinner, Cat was out and on her way to the bio-engineering company.

Cat reached the establishment in record time, and without any hesitation walked straight to the elevator and hit the button for the thirty-eighth floor; ignoring the receptionist's cries to check in with her… She was Cat fucking Grant; she didn't need a damn appointment.

When the elevator doors swung open, and she stepped out of it, Lo-and-behold she found Lena Luthor... On her desk… with what seemed to be her assistant. Cat smirked; _at least I'm not the only cliché._ She thought.

The former CEO walked to the door and leaned against the frame. "I'm sorry, is this an inconvenient time?" She asked with a sly smile plastered on her face.

The two women burst apart as if they were scalding each other. "Cat Grant!" Lena exclaimed.

Cat pushed herself off the frame and sauntered into the room. "That is what they call me." She declared as she sat down in a visitor's chair without an invitation to do so. "I would like to speak with you privately, but if this is not an appropriate time, I'm sure I can find another time to do so."

Lena glared at her, and with her thick Irish accent, spoke. "No, now is fine." She announced before turning to the woman she had just been in a lip lock with. "Jess, Darling. Would you mind meeting me at your place in say… An hour? I think we've got quite a lot to discuss."

The woman Cat now knew as 'Jess' nodded. "Uh… y-yes. Mhm. I will see you then!" She said before scurrying out of the office.

When the younger brunette was out of the room, Lena swiftly shut the door and sat down at her L-Corp desk. "What do you want, Grant?"

Cat chuckled sardonically as she gestured towards the door that Jess just exited. "How long has that been going on?"

Lena shrugged. "That's actually the first time that's happened, not that it's any of your business."

Cat shook her head. "No, that isn't my business, CatCo is…and you've got it."

Lena smirked. "It seems to me that it's my business now."

Cat glared. "Luthor, I have 750 million dollars in an offshore account ready to be transferred back to you if you'd be so kind as to give me back my company."

Lena pretended to ponder upon Cat's request, gripping her chin with her index finger and thumb. She hummed a non-committal hum before shaking her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that." She said bluntly.

Cat wasn't expecting a rebuttal, but she had prepared for it. "Oh? And why is that? DO you enjoy being torn between two multi-billion-dollar companies?"

Lena shook her head. "No, but I also don't like people who think it's okay to abandon my best friend and make her feel like nothing at the same time as her boyfriend gets ejected from earth never to return because Supergirl saved the city by forcing all of his kind to leave or die," Lena said pointedly. She stared at Cat coolly for a few moments before she continued. "You left her right when she needed you the most. Alex is her sister, and even she couldn't get through to her, but you... you have always been able to penetrate the darkness and pain within her. I've not known Kara Danvers as long as you have, but even I know that you and Alex were the only two that could have gotten her out of the funk she was in earlier. By the time he came back, he was married, Cat. That was the worst time... when he came back and was married Kara was heartbroken. She was devastated because she cared about him for some reason and somehow, she thinks she loved him."

Cat gulped back her guilt and sobs and asked a question that had been burning in the back of her mind since she found out about Kara and Miss Tessmacher's relationship. "Then how did Eve come along? If Kara was indeed as affected as you say she was, how on Earth did she fall in love with someone else so quickly?"

"She needed you both, but instead of having you _and_ Alex, she only had Alex and the wrong CEO (me). Alex tried her damnedest, and so did I, but Alex and I couldn't be there twenty-four seven no matter how hard we tried; especially when she pulled away from us. Somehow, during the time when she pushed us both away, she fell into Eve's embrace. Eve was there for her as an unbiased source. They had a lot in common, they both had relations with Mon-El, and they both were your assistants, so she fell for Eve. At first, I didn't approve, but I realized that if it's what she wants, and she makes Kara happy again then I will support them because Eve is nice, and sometimes rebounds _do_ work. It's been over three months now anyway that they've been together, and Mike is gone again. After Reign was defeated with the help of Supergirl and Mike's Titanian wife, they left and went back to the 31st century. Which was over eight months ago."

Cat felt guilt pour through her. She really should have stuck around longer than she had. It was incredibly selfish of her to abandon Kara without even a goodbye, primarily because although she wasn't supposed to, she did know Kara's secret identity and all the pain and abandonment she felt because of her Kryptonian past. "I regret what I've done, Lena, but I am back now, and I intend to quit my position as White House Press Secretary as soon as I get my business back."

Lena chuckled humorlessly. "Cat Grant having regrets? If that were true, it'd be a first." Cat rolled her eyes but bit back her smart remarks. She needed to get Lena to agree to give back the company, not to provoke her; unfortunately, at the moment Lena had the upper hand. "I suppose it shouldn't come as a shock to you that I do know that Kara isn't just Kara. I found that out the hard way because my former CFO was Reign. I'm sure you knew that long before I did." Lena added.

"Of course, I knew. I even called her out on it within the first month because she's not a good liar, nor is she subtle." Cat chuckled.

"Yes, and you aren't very subtle either. Leaving without even so much as a goodbye after staring at Kara like she hung the stars every second of every day was quite telling. At least to me, it was. You couldn't bear being around Kara, so you promoted her and then left. Then, you came back for… what was it? A week? Every time I saw you two together you were gawking at her and then suddenly: **boom.** No more Cat Grant. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together. Maybe for Kara it was, but not to me; but, you didn't even think to tell her, you just decided that it was better to abandon her, and sell your multi-billion-dollar company for not even a tenth of what it was worth. That's what angers me. You hurt Kara because you couldn't tell her the truth. It was quite cowardly, I thought."

Cat glared at her colleague. "You do realize that we both want the same thing _, correct_?"

Lena looked Cat up and down judgmentally. "What's that, Cat? That we both want to kiss Kara Danvers? Yes, that's true, but I'm sister zoned, and she hates you right now."

Cat glared at the other woman. "Well, that's unfortunate for you. You can never escape the friendzone, let alone the sister zone, but lucky for me I'm only hated, and that can be reversed. So, give me back my company before you drive it into the ground. Yes, it may still be thriving, but it has lost quite a bit of it's credibility and viewers because of your numerous advertorials. Hand the wheel back over to the woman who knows how to run the company, and then you can't start your newly established affair with your assistant."

Lena smirked. "No."

Cat frowned. "No? You really think that you will continue to sustain a sufficient amount of clientele with the way you're going? You're still successful, but each and every month the CatCo stock is falling lower and lower. Within five years it will bottom out. What is in this for you?"

Lena shrugged. "I'll manage. We have an outstanding marketing team."

Cat glared. She didn't like it when people avoided her questions. "What is in this for you, Miss Luthor?"

"I get to protect my best friend from getting hurt by the woman she looks up to the most." The brunette said bluntly.

The shattered remnants of Cat's heart were set ablaze with anger. She may have betrayed Kara, but she'd never hurt her on purpose. If she had known that Kara had needed her as severely as she had seemed to after she left, Cat wouldn't have gone. Sure, Kara seemed very sad after the departure of the Daxamite boy, but she hadn't seemed utterly devastated as Lena described… but maybe that was because the only times that Kara had talked about him, was when they were both highly inebriated; Cat drunk from bourbon, and Kara drunk from her own 'special' brew that she refused to share. "I understand that I hurt Kara, and that is the biggest regret I have right now, and that's coming from a woman who let her ex-husband disappear with her eldest son. So, no, I wouldn't hurt her again, and I don't know what you want me to do to convince you of it, but as long as it won't be detrimental to my relationship with Kara I am willing to do it."

Lena seemed to be caught off guard by Cat's declaration, but then sighed and nodded. "I quite frankly hate being in the media industry, so I will sell out, and since I bought out the rest of the shareholders last month, you will own 95%, but I still want 5% just to get some extra money flow." She said.

Cat's exuberance was beyond description, all she could say to describe it was that she felt like she had been given a second lease on life. She also felt proud of herself for being able to badger the one and only Lena Luthor into selling her back the company. That was no easy feat because Lena Luthor was the brunette version of Cat Grant, but with a bit more friendliness. "That's fantastic news! I will get the paperwork filled out, and transfer the $750 million over to you by morning."

Lena cackled, "No, Cat Grant. I'm selling you a 12 billion dollar company; you're going to have to pay me a lot more than that."

Cat's heart thudded in her chest. This wasn't at all what she expected. "How much?" She asked gravelly.

"2 billion should suffice, especially because I've still got my five percent."

Cat ground her teeth together. Yes, of course, she could afford that, she had owned CatCo for almost thirty years, she'd made almost 10 billion in that time, but knowing that Lena was going to get that money, and win a small victory over Cat by doing so annoyed her. Although it killed every part of pride she had in her to do so, it was for Kara, so she would pay Lena the money and force a smile onto her face while doing so. " _Fine_ ," she said through her clenched jaw. "My Lawyers will be in contact with you within twenty-four hours. Once the paperwork is drawn up, we can schedule a meeting and make everything official."

Lena nodded. "Sounds feasible."

Cat nodded and rose from her chair, intent on leaving; but before she reached the door, Lena's voice rang out once more. "One thing though, Miss Grant."

Cat swirled around to face the brunette who was staring at her with a fire in her eyes. "If you ever hurt Kara Danvers again, I'll be taking something much more than just your company."

Cat gulped but refused to back down at the threat. "Please, Dear. You may have the Luthor name, but you aren't evil like the rest. I've no idea why Perry insisted on painting you as the female equivalent of Lex when you are so much different than them all."

The corner of Lena's lips twitched upwards faintly before she puckered them to hide the smile that attempted to adorn her face. Cat internally smirked in triumph. She knew that Lena wasn't like her family, but she also knew that when it came to Kara, Lena wouldn't hesitate to kill to protect her. Just as Alex wouldn't… and, well… just as Cat wouldn't hesitate to set the world afire, close CatCo, and sell all of her belongings at Kara's request. "Don't underestimate me, Catherine." Lena said with a sly smile. "I may not be evil like my family, but I'm sure as hell not a pushover when it comes to the people I love."

Cat nodded. "I'm sure that's true." She said. "Goodnight, Miss Luthor."

And with that, Cat exited L-Corp with the first genuine smile she'd had in a very long time.

 **XXX**

Three days later, the paperwork for the buy-out had been written up, and all that was left was for the documents to be signed and for Cat to call Olivia and resign.

The meeting for the signing was scheduled for two days from then, so Cat decided that it was in her best interest to call and let her friend know ahead of time. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number. As soon as the ringing began, she felt anxious about her friend's response to the news. She had been the one to insist that Cat fight for Kara, but she had never said anything about buying back the company and quitting her position at the white house. The president might find this to be some kind of betrayal, and Cat really didn't want her best friend thinking of her as a backstabber.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

Cat refused to let her emotions shine through. "Olivia!" Cat greeted. "How's the presidency going?"

The Commander and Chief scoffed. "As stressful as always. I'm going over tons of documents that the UN just faxed over last night. How's Operation: Get The Girl progressing?"

Cat chuckled. "Not so well. She's dating someone."

"Well, that _is_ an obstacle." The brunette chuckled. "Almost as big as foreign policy. However, it seems to me that yours is a little less likely to induce a war."

Cat chuckled at her friend's humor. "Spare me the semantics, Liv. It is an obstacle, but one that I plan to overcome."

"Catherine Jane Grant! You can't just go swooping in and try to break up a couple! You're coming back to D.C any day now anyway; there wouldn't be a reason to break someone's heart like that just for you to get up and leave again!"

Cat scrunched her face in regret. "Actually…. I needed to talk to you about that." The CatCo founder heard the President let out an exasperated grunt.

"You're staying in National City, aren't you?"

Cat nodded before remembering that the other woman couldn't hear her. "Yes. I'm buying back CatCo, and I'm going to win back Kara's trust. I don't think I've really got much of a chance at winning her affections, but if I do, there is no way I'm going to let her go."

Olivia sighed. "Just don't hurt the girl's boyfriend in the process, Cat. And don't put her in a situation that isn't fair to her."

"Girlfriend." Cat corrected.

"What?" The Leader of the free world asked.

"Kara's significant other is a female; she has a girlfriend." Cat expounded.

"Oh! Right." Olivia laughed. "Well, my point still stands. Don't hurt Kara's _girlfriend_ , and don't put Kara into a situation that isn't fair to her. Making her choose between her mentor and friend, and the woman that she loves isn't right, Cat. Especially now that you're her boss again."

Cat pondered upon her friend's statement and realized that not only could being back at CEO bring her closer to Kara, but it could also complicate their romance if she did, in fact, win Kara's heart. She sighed loudly before deciding that there was always a way around things. If she stayed out of Kara's business life besides proofreading the younger woman's articles and sending her on assignments occasionally (as she did everyone), then there wouldn't really be a problem with them being together. Especially if she wasn't her direct superior.

"There are ways around everything, Livvy. I'm the Queen of All Media, which means that I'm also the Queen of All Loopholes."

Olivia chuckled, which made Cat feel at ease once again. Olivia wasn't mad at her, which meant they would be fine. "If anyone could find a way to make things work, it'd be you Cat. Take care, and make sure to always stay faithful to who you are. You very well might have blown it with Kara, Cat, but you are not a homewrecker. Don't hurt one woman just to get ahead. That's not who you are."

Cat frowned, her friend was right. Cat was many things, but a homewrecker she was not. She believed in empowering women, but… there was always an exception… right? Couldn't Kara be _her_ exception?

 **XXX**

Cat was sitting at her table three days later, eating her Salad with dressing **_drizzled_** on top, when her phone rang. It made her startle when the sound intruded on the deafening silence of her loft. She quickly wiped her hands and face with her napkin before she picked up her phone from the table and checked the screen. She smiled when she saw the name of the person that was responsible for sending the text:

 **Kara: 1 unread text message.**

She was ecstatically surprised as she opened the text from the woman she was in love with/

 **Kara:** _So, is it true that you've re-bought CatCo?_

Cat was nervous as she responded with shaky fingers.

 **Cat:** _It is, indeed. I will be back first thing Monday morning. Mr. Olsen will most likely not be pleased to see my return._ How are you feeling? Better, I hope.

 **Kara:** _He's never happy about anything. CatCo needs its Queen back, though. Ratings and views have gone down substantially since you've been gone._

Cat's heart leaped at the Kryptonian calling her a Queen. It might not have been in the exact capacity that she wished, but Kara still had called her a Queen nevertheless.

 **Cat:** _Ahhh, and I've missed my throne. I hope that we can catch up sometime. I have missed your presence in my life momentously. You are a tremendously essential part of my life, Kara._

The fifty-three-year-old held her breath as she awaited Kara's next text. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, not only had she abandoned Kara in the time she had needed her the most, but she was also old enough to be her mother. It was almost disturbing that someone of Cat's stature and age would fall in love with someone so much younger, and more attractive than herself, but for some reason, Cat just couldn't get herself to care. Kara was Kryptonian, she could be hundreds of years old for all she knew.

Finally, after a painstaking four and a half minutes, Kara's text came through.

 **Kara:** _Yes, I think that'd be nice. It's just going to take time to get back to the way things were before. I'm still hurting and angry because of the way you just left… but I think that with what you've said when you were here last week that I should at least give you a chance to explain._

Cat released the breath that she had known she was holding and smiled. Kara had an inability to treat people with anger no matter how hard she wanted to. She was always so understanding, and although she had chided and chastised her for it in the past, for once, Cat was exceedingly grateful for the Kryptonian's enormous heart.

 _I might just be able to win her friendship back sooner than I thought._

 **I based the value of CatCo off Of the value of CNN; since CatCo and The Daily Planet are basically the CNN and FoxNews of the DC Verse.** **Also, I added Lena and Jess in there to ensure you that this will not turn SuperCorp... and because I think that she'd even be better than James. (but of course Lena's thought of Kara like that... I had to add that little bit of knowledge because who HASN'T thought of Kara like that?)** **The next chapter will have more Cat/Kara interaction, of course!** **Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cat had been wholeheartedly convinced that buying back CatCo would solve all of her problems. She believed with all her might that being this close to Kara once more would only strengthen her courage, and slowly heal her heart. She quickly realized how badly mistaken she was, however. As she sat in her glass office watching the love of her life flirt with her ditzy blonde assistant, Cat's heart was anything but healing. It was quite frankly doing the complete opposite.

She watched as the couple sat across from each other at the Assistant's desk; flirting, giggling, blushing and making doe eyes at each other. Every giggle, every blush, and bashful smile made Cat Grant want to die more and more severely. The ache in her chest was enough to convince her that she was about to die from heart palpitations. The jealousy was enough to make her see green, and her envy was so severe that her stomach was twisting and churning so horrendously that she was nauseous. She was convinced that she might snap and fire Eve for no other reason than the way she got Kara to look at her.

Fury rose up within her, so she rapidly stood as she clambered her way over to her decanter, pouring herself a generous glass of bourbon and gulping it down in two swigs. She revelled in the burning sensation at the back of her throat and smiled sadly at her reflection on the silver tray. "What have I turned myself into?" She whispered.

"An extremely successful media Queen with no tolerance for mediocrity." Came the answer from a familiar and angelic voice. She softly smiled as she turned around to face the object of her affections.

"Kara," She chimed.

Kara smiled back at her. "Miss Grant, it's nice to see you back in your castle. I feel as though I have job security once again." She chuckled.

Cat smiled. "Lena Luthor would have never fired you."

Kara shook her head. "Not unless I deserved it, but that wasn't what I meant. I meant that I feel confident that the company will be successful again."

Cat scoffed. "Of course, it will. Especially when the newest copy of the CatCo Magazine is published with the announcement that I have returned is released. I am, after all, Cat Grant."

Kara smiled. "Yes, yes you are."

Cat resisted the urge to pull the blonde Kryptonian into a passionate kiss by walking back to her desk, and gesturing for Kara to take a seat before taking one herself. "What can I do for you?" She asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh! Right, I wanted to know what you thought about the coverage of the Morgan Edge trials that are coming up next month?"

Cat frowned, she knew that she and Kara weren't on the most magnificent terms at the moment, but it still hurt to see her demeanor with her change so dramatically from the demeanor Kara had with her girlfriend. "Oh! Has that story not been assigned to anyone by Snapper?"

Kara frowned. "No, Miss Grant, Snapper had a heart attack two months ago. He's not doing very well at all, so he was forced to retire."

Cat frowned. How had this dramatic shift in management happened to her own company without her knowledge? She now realized just how much she'd neglected her baby. Now that she was back, she would pay much more attention, but first, she needed to know. "Who took his place as Editor-in-Chief?"

Kara frowned. "O-oh. I see you didn't speak to Lena or James about the new management. You'll probably want to um… You'll probably want to find a new Chief editor then." The disappointment and sadness in Kara's eyes and the look of betrayal on her beautiful face were like acid to the CEO's heart.

"No, I scheduled a briefing with Mr. Olsen later this afternoon, so that everything would get squared away. I was too caught up in the adrenaline rush of buying back the company that I didn't even think to ask questions about changes until last night when I realized I'd have to make a position for Mr. Olsen. I felt abhorrently imprudent."

Kara smiled a tightlipped smile and nodded her head as she pushed up her glasses as a nervous tick. "Right. Totally understandable."

Cat's heart continued to burn with the acid of heartache at the sight of a visibly dismayed and nervous Kryptonian. "What's wrong Kara? Is there something wrong with the new Editor?"

Kara gulped but didn't speak.

Cat put all the pieces together. The only reason Kara would act this nervous about the new editor would be if the person were in direct relation to Kara, and because Kara was reacting this strongly, it was safe to assume that it wasn't just someone close to her, it _was_ her. " _Oh."_ She said as the realization struck her, which earned her an even deeper frown from the superhero. "You replaced Snapper?"

Kara averted her eyes and nodded. "I understand if you think that I'm not ready, Miss Grant, it was a split-second decision made by Lena and James and I know they're my best friends, but it wasn't because of that. I-I really like this job, Miss Grant, and I'm really great at it. I-I learned a lot from Snapper, and I know I'm not the most experienced reporter here, but they seemed to think that I'm the best."

"Kara," Cat interrupted, but to no avail as Kara continued to ramble.

"I know that I'm young and that you hate millennials, but I'm still really great at my job. If you just give me a chance I'm sure that you'll find my work satisfactory. I-I'm more than just a reporter now. I still am a reporter, because you were right, I _am_ a reporter, but now I only do super high-end stories, like the Morgan Edge case. So, please, Miss Grant, just give me a chance, and I'm positive that I can prove to you that I can do this-"

"Kara," Cat said in a second (and unsuccessful) attempt to shut the Kryptonian's speech down.

"-because I've been doing it for two months now, and so far, the issues have been selling decently. I haven't made a single mistake, and I know for a fact that I am less misogynistic than Snapper, so there's that too. Please don't fire me, I-"

"KARA DANVERS SHUT THE HELL UP!" The CEO screamed.

Kara's mouth snapped shut, and a wounded look overcame her face that added to the acid that engulfed Cat's chest. "I'm not firing you." The Media Mogul said bluntly.

Kara nodded. "Thank you, Miss Grant." She said as a slightly relieved look overtook her face.

The formality between her and Kara hurt all the way to Cat's soul, but now that Cat knew she would be spending endless amounts of time with Kara because of the Kryptonian's new position, and had a plethora of opportunities to turn their current status around.

Cat shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure what you believe I think of you, but if you think I believe you to be anything but extraordinary, you're strongly mistaken. As long as you are sticking to your reporter roots as well, I am very pleased with your new placement. You must make a considerable amount more than you previously had been making as well, I'm sure."

Kara seemed to become entirely relieved after Cat announced her stance on the matter, and she smiled a small but genuine smile. "Thank you, Miss Grant. It means a lot."

The burning acid drowning Cat's heart evaporated, and she smiled genuinely at the younger blonde. "I'm honored that it does. I'm also honored to be able to say that you are working at my company."

Kara's smile grew into a full-fledged beam before she reiterated her original question. "Okay! Back to the task at hand!" She said.

The corners of Cat's mouth twitched upward for a moment at Kara's adorable antics before she focused on the task at hand. "I think that however, you perceive the trials should be how you interpret it into the articles. Don't let the media become biased, and state clearly that the opinions you state are purely opinions. You have to separate the facts from the opinions clearly and concisely. We don't want to be seen as a biased or censored media and want to leave the overall interpretation to be left up to the public. However, we do want to be seen as a company with opinions, just not a company that is intolerant of other's opinions. No matter how infuriating it may be, people still have the right to disagree and see Morgan Edge as innocent until proven guilty if that is what they choose to do."

Kara wrote everything that the older woman said and nodded along as she stuck her tongue out and furrowed her brow in concentration. "Okay, got it! Thank you, Miss Grant." She said before jotting a few more things down and standing up to walk out.

Cat frowned, she didn't want Kara to leave just yet, she adored her company, so before she could think her arm was stretched out in the direction of the door that Kara had just reached, and her mouth was spewing the words her heart pleaded with her to speak. "Oh, Kara!" She called out, causing the hero to turn around and look at her curiously. "I was hoping that we could schedule a time to grab that cup of coffee together that you suggested? I know there are things that I have to answer for, and I know that you have things you'd like to say to me."

Kara looked towards Eve for a moment before refocusing her attention to Cat and nodding. "Of course, Miss Grant. When would be the best time for you?"

Cat looked at her calendar, trying her hardest to read it without her reading glasses. She didn't want to put those on in front of Kara to remind her of just exactly how old she is, but she couldn't make out the big desk-sized calendar without them. Frustrated, she looks up to the Editor and smiles. "Whenever is convenient for you. Just give me a time and date, and I will be there."

Kara furrowed her brow. "Are you sure?"

"When do I ever say something I'm not sure of, Kara?" Cat snarked back.

That seemed to get Kara's approval because she nodded in response and nodded. "Alright. I will text you when I figure out my schedule tonight."

Cat smiled nervously. "Perfect. I will be waiting."

 **XXX**

It had been a long, and exhausting day for the media matriarch. Not only did she get into a combative debate with James Olsen, but she had also been forced to watch Kara and Eve kiss each other hello at 5 o'clock when their respective shifts were over (which was wholly allowed in the CatCo handbooks… she checked… thrice) and leave hand-in-hand.

Buying back CatCo one of the dumbest ideas she had ever had, as well as it was one of the most painful. She had thought it'd spare her the heartache of living miserably without Kara in her life, but it only caused her to wallow in her own jealousy and envy.

She sighed as she placed her glass of chardonnay on the balcony coffee table and walked over to the railing. She stared out at the city Skyline and felt the overwhelming sensation of _home._ She smiled peacefully. _She is the main reason I came back, and the main reason I've stayed, but this was the other one. I have to remember that or I'm not going to make it through this._

A moment later, she heard the familiar sound of a cape cluttering, and boots touching cement. "Supergirl! Glad to see you up and about once again." She said as she faced the Maiden of Might.

Kara smiled as her fist rested on her hips. "A little birdie told me that you were back in your castle."

Cat could see that there were still some reservations in Kara's mind about being around her, and although that hurt tremendously, she was still glad that she was there with her. It was a step in the direction of forgiveness. "Well, these little birdies seem to know whenever I leave or stay now don't they?"

Supergirl grinned. "They keep tabs on all of my high-profile allies, don't go getting a big head."

Cat smirked. "It's a bit too late for that, dear."

The super walked over to the railing and leaned her hip against it while still facing Cat. "What brought you back, Miss Grant?"

Cat reverted back to staring out at the sunset before replying. "There were a few things, but the thing that actually brought me back to National City was your fall last week."

Kara frowned. "I meant what made you come back to CatCo?"

Cat thought about that. What _did_ make her come back to CatCo? Was it jealousy of Eve's relationship with Kara? Was it her desire to win Kara's affections? Was it to prove to Kara that she was still the one and only Cat Grant? Was it her need to be close to Kara in order to be genuinely happy at all?

Every single answer she could have given led back to one person… _Kara._ No matter how painful it was to watch Kara be in love with someone else, the answer was clear. She couldn't be happy without Kara in her life in _some_ capacity, so the only thing she could do was move back and reclaim her reign as the Queen of All Media. It hurt, but at least she could be happy when she and Kara were together. So, yes. Kara was what made her decide to buy back CatCo.

With her newly found answer, she looked at Kara and steeled herself as she prepared for the repercussions of her response. She took a deep breath and gave it honestly. "Kara Danvers."

* * *

 **I have no idea where Snapper Carr really is in Season 3, so I took some liberties. Also, I only watch bits and pieces of the show on Instagram videos because it hasn't been the same since The CW took over so things may not be entirely accurate. I know That Kara isn't actually Editor-in-chief, but this is also a year after everything happened in Season 3A so please don't hate on me too badly.**

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed! (Do you think Supergirl will react well to Cat's new admission?)**


	7. Chapter 7

Supergirl's brow furrowed, and a look of disbelief overcame her face. "K-Kara?"

Cat nodded. "Yes."

The hero looked flustered, and Cat smiled at the familiarity of the adorably awkward blonde. There was no denying that Kara and Supergirl were one in the same.

"H-how?"

Cat smiled nervously before confessing as much as she could without giving away the true nature of her feelings towards the blonde. "She inspired me. She made me realize that CatCo is where I belong, and although there are some things that I just simply cannot have, abandoning everything I love is not the way to cope. CatCo is my home, and Kara and Carter are two of the three people that I care deeply about. Shunning them because of a fantasy that I most likely could never have, was thoughtless, selfish, and hurtful to everyone involved."

Supergirl nodded as if she understood, but her facial expression clearly proved to the contrary. "I see."

"Do you? I don't think you do."

"You're right; I really don't," Kara said with the shake of her head. "Isn't she mad at you as well? How could she have convinced you of all of that without even having a real conversation? I don't understand that... it's not like she has super powers."

Cat sighed with a slight smile as she tiled her head sideways just a bit. "I didn't realize exactly how much I missed it here." She said, referring to Kara as 'here.' "Not until I came back home, and I talked to Kara. It made me realize that the human connection I spoke of last year, for me, is her. Kara is my human connection. She's my friend, and instead of seeing that clearly the first time, I let my selfishness get in the way, and I fear that I've lost our bond because of this."

Supergirl inhaled deeply and slowly let out her breath. "Give her time; you never know what could happen." She said. "You hurt her tremendously, and it takes time to fix things that are broken. I'm sure if you play your cards right you can eventually mend the fences."

Cat's heart filled with a momentous amount of hope at Kara's advice. She smiled widely and nodded. "Thank you, Supergirl." She said. "Usually it is me that dishes out the advice, but the role reversal is refreshing."

Kara nodded and backed up awkwardly. "Nice chatting with you, Miss Grant."

Cat smiled as her heart cracked just a bit. Kara was saying that she needed time to trust her again, but the amount of awkwardness and nervousness showing on Kara's face told her that the amount of time she would need would be gargantuan. "Always an honor." Her voice trembled.

With one last bob of her head, Kara lifted off into the air.

That didn't go the way she had hoped, but still not as dreadful as she had feared.

 **XXX**

Cat awoke the next morning in her king-sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. Everything was a colossal mess. Kara felt uncomfortable around her, Carter (although they had drifted apart over the past year, so it really shouldn't have been much of a surprise) had decided that he'd rather stay with his father this weekend, and she felt utterly alone. She had no one… except, that wasn't true, and she knew it.

She had someone. If only she'd fight harder and more diligently to win her forgiveness. She had the most amazing person to ever walk this Earth in the same building as her every day, all she had to do was win back her friendship, and although that would be a remorseless task, it wasn't unachievable.

The problem wasn't that the task at hand was impossible, no, the problem was that even if Cat did win back Kara's friendship, being just friends with Kara would still be like a knife to her heart. The problem with being just friends with the woman that owned her soul was that she'd still have to walk around pretending to be fine while she watched the love of her life be happy with someone else.

The main problem was that she knew she'd always have a Kara Danvers sized hole right in the middle of her heart… No, Scratch that… Kara Danvers _was_ her heart, and because of Cat's stupidity, someone else got to have Kara Danvers.

Someone else got to hold Kara, touch Kara, kiss Kara, and… possibly even… _make love to_ Kara.

The last thought was enough to twist her stomach into a painful knot, so relentlessly that she had to hurriedly stand and rush to the bathroom. She reached the room and fell to the porcelain throne as she heaved the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

As she flushed the toilet and stood to grab her toothbrush, she realized that the rest of her life would be excruciating if she didn't win Kara's affections. So right there and then, she decided to try. She may not want to hurt Eve Tessmacher, but the woman was killing her slowly, torturously, and effortlessly just by loving the woman that Cat so desperately yearned for.

She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at the woman staring back at her. The woman looked hollow, empty, and like the shell of the woman, she had once been. There was no denying the truth, Catherine Jane Grant needed Kara Danvers more than she needed CatCo, more than she needed money, more than she needed power, and although it shamed her to admit it, more than she needed her sons.

The CEO shook her head in disgust at herself, she should need her own children more than she needed a significant other, but she didn't. She loved Carter, she would do anything for him, but he was only part of her heart, and Kara owned the whole damn thing. Normal people loved their children more than anything, and put them before all else, but Carter didn't need her. He had a loving (and semi-competent) father, and although it killed Cat to know that after the year-long rendezvous their bond had been shattered, and they had become comfortable in bi-weekly visits and phone calls every few days, they both were okay. Did she want a relationship with Carter? Absolutely, one hundred percent, yes. Would she be happier if she had one? Undoubtedly. Did she deserve one? In her opinion, no because she'd only do more destruction than good. All she had to do was look at her eldest son to prove to herself that no matter what she did she would always be a failure as a mother. Cat wasn't the mother either of them deserved, so she would do her best to show that she cared, show that she loved them, show that she wanted to be a part of their life, but she'd never try to parent them again.

Of course, she'd visit, (if they wished her to do so). She'd even have Carter stay with her whenever he wanted because that's her baby boy, but she wouldn't try to be the mother that he didn't need. The person she'd become wasn't someone who should be raising a child… especially not one as special as Carter.

She spat out the used toothpaste into the sink and rinsed her mouth and toothbrush before looking back into the mirror. "You can be a better person." She told herself. "Make sure your kids know that you love them, but also, make sure Kara knows that too. She's your soulmate."

With that last bit of self-served advice, she got around, ate her breakfast, and headed off to work.

 **XXX**

The editorial department was the most efficient it had ever been. Under Snapper, _and_ his predecessor, the company had been having to send back at least fifty final-issue articles a month for re-editing. Under Kara, that number had shrunken to a mere _one_ … and that was because Cat had accidentally pushed a button that erased a paragraph… That was no fault of Kara's.

Cat smiled and shook her head… All the blonde ever did was give Cat new and more endearing reasons to be fascinated by her. She typed up her approval of the last article before taking off her reading glasses and massaging her eyes. It was only two o'clock, but it had been a long day.

Once her eyes were massaged thoroughly, she lifted up her gaze to the office outside her glass walls, and her heart sank. There Kara was, looking deeply into her girlfriend's eyes and blushing. _God, that woman is lucky._ Cat thought. What she wouldn't give to be Eve Tessmacher right then.

She continued staring longingly at the Kryptonian until Kara looked over to her and looked at her curiously. Cat jerked her head towards her desk and pretended to organize her already organized desk. "Shit" she mumbled under her breath.

A few moments passed before there was a knock on her glass door. Cat inhaled deeply, already knowing who it was because only one person had the guts to knock on Catherine Grant's door. "Come in," She called out.

"Do I have something on my face, Miss Grant?" Kara asked confusedly.

 _Beauty and Grace._ Cat thought. "No, darling."

"Then why were you staring at me like I killed someone?" A confused Kara asked.

"I wasn't staring at you, dear. I was just trying to figure out why Miss Tessmacher finds it acceptable to fraternize with her girlfriend at the photocopier when she is supposed to be getting my latte." Cat snarked back untruthfully.

Kara frowned. "Miss Grant, she was on her way…"

Cat hummed in a noncommittal way. "Yes, I'm sure she was."

The brows on Kara's forehead furrowed as her frown deepened. "Miss Grant, please don't tell me that you're firing my girlfriend… She'd lose everything."

Cat's interest in firing her assistant peaked when Kara said that. "Everything?" She asked, hoping that included Kara.

The Kryptonian nodded. "Yes! She'd have to give up her apartment, and-"

Cat's interest in firing Eve dissipated; if Eve lost her apartment, there was no way that selfless Kara Danvers wouldn't ask her to move in with her…. That'd be counterproductive on Cat's part. "Stop!" She interrupted the blonde. "I have absolutely no interest in firing the incompetent millennial you hired as my assistant."

"Really?" Kara asked with a smile.

Cat feigned annoyance she didn't want the younger woman to see how affected she was by her beaming smile. " _Yes,_ Kara, really."

Kara smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, Miss Grant."

Cat had entirely too much of the 'Miss Grant' shit. "My name, Kara, is Cat."

Kara tilted her head, pretending to consider Cat's statement with a contemplative expression. "Yes, yes, it is." She said before turning around and heading towards the door.

Realizing that they still hadn't scheduled their coffee date, Cat called out to the blonde. "Kara!"

The superhero turned around with a grin. "Thursday, 8 a.m. That's the soonest I'm free this week."

Cat smiled. "How did you know that's what I was about to ask about?"

Kara smiled. "Because you're relentless when you want something. That's one of the things I love about you."

Cat's heart thudded in her chest… Love? Did Kara Danvers just say the word _love_ in reference to something about Cat Grant? "At the usual Noonan's?" She asked.

Kara nodded. "Yes, _Cat_. Noonan's is the best spot in town."

"I will be there. I've got a lot to say,"

Kara chuckled as she turned towards the door before peering back over her shoulder to say with a smirk. "You always do."

Cat laughed aloud at that. Kara Danvers had become a bit more brazen in the past year that she had been gone, and she absolutely loved it. They weren't on stable terms just yet, but the coffee date may just put them there; and if they got to stable terms, Cat could start trying to woo Kara away from Eve. She smiled at the thought.

Kara on her arm at every gala. Kara in her bed every night. Kara in a dress walking down the aisle towards her. Kara-

She heard Kara's boisterous laugh from outside her office and was immediately woken from her reverie of happiness. She looked out to see Kara laughing at something Eve had said. Both of them looked so genuinely happy, they both looked _in love_. Cat shook her head _. How in the hell am I supposed to break them up when Kara is so damn happy? I could never make her as happy as that._ She thought to herself. _I can't destroy Kara's happiness for my own benefit. That's not something that I'd do._

She slammed down her pen and jolted up from her desk and over to her mini-bar.

 _Olivia was right; this isn't who I am. I could never break her heart for my own, I couldn't break her heart for any reason._

And just like that, Cat resigned herself to a fate of eternal misery.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

James Olsen was the most annoying man in the CatCo building, at least in Cat's opinion. He was egotistical, patronizing, and slightly misogynistic. So, when he came into Cat Grant's office at 4:00 pm. On a stressful and emotional Wednesday evening, Cat was unequivocally _not_ in the mood.

"Miss Grant, I don't understand why a rookie photographer's photo is on the article that _my_ photo is supposed to be used for," James said condescendingly.

Cat swiveled around in her chair and slowly took off her glasses as she fixed the man with an unimpressed glare. "Well, isn't it obvious?" She asked just as contemptuously.

The man tilted his head and scrunched his brows. "Um. Not really. This is the second time my picture has been switched to someone else's!"

Cat smirked. "Mr. Olsen, the reasoning behind this 'unfathomable' occurrence, is very simple."

James' brows scrunched tighter. "It is?"

Cat nodded. "Yes. Your photos were blurry, and Miss Perry's photos were exquisite. If you'd like to continue on as lead photographer, I'd suggest you do your job and do it well." She quipped before returning her attention to the screens behind her desk as she watched Supergirl put out the wildfires with her freeze breath.

James' jaw clenched. "Miss Grant, with all due respect, I disagree with you. My photos were great."

Cat swiveled her chair around twice as fast as before and fixed the man with a glare that could bring Max Lord to his knees. "With all due respect?" She asked quietly as she slowly stood to her feet.

James gulped.

"WITH ALL DUE RESPECT!?" She yelled aloud as she walked around her desk.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"T-the man that ran this company for a year after you left!" He said tremulously.

Cat smirked. She remembered one of Kara's emails telling of that line being used on Lena when she asked the man the same question.

" _Oh,_ is that right?" She crooned. The man nodded as his shoulders tensed and Cat chuckled. "Well, you are also the man who ran the stock down, dropped the subscribers by twenty percent, and fired Kara Danvers because Snapper Carr told you to. You are not a legend, James Olsen. You haven't had a decent photo since two months before I promoted you to acting CEO, and you were a terrible one at that. You are a washed-up has-been with the attitude of a successful politician who just got away with cheating on his wife for the fourth time. You wouldn't even have a job here if it weren't for the fact that firing you would upset Kara!"

"Miss Grant, I understand that the transition back to being CEO is difficult, but I think if you take a second look at these photos you'll see that mine is the best, just like always."

Cat glared at the man. "Just like always? Is that what you just said to me? Your photos have been subpar for far longer than you seem to realize. You sent me in grainy images of Supergirl saving an entire busload of people from a collapsing bridge, when Miss Perry sent me a clear, close-up image of the same event. I am not blind, and I have no problem coming back to run the company that I built from the ground up, and ran for over twenty-seven years! The fact that you insult me by saying something so arbitrary just only further proves my point that you have become a smug, egotistical bastard that I have genuinely no use for in this company. I think what you should do here before you cause a scene is PACK YOUR GODDAMN BAGS and get the _hell_ out of _my_ building! I have a company to run."

James' eyes widened as his face fell at the realization of what he'd just done. "M-miss Grant I- you can't just fire me! I-"

Cat growled and slammed her hand on her desk. "You aren't in control any more, Jimmy!' She yelled. "I know that me leaving you with full power got to your head, but let me make this utterly clear to your big head and little brain. This. Is. _**MY**_ company, and I will be making the rules around here. I love power, but you feed off of it, and that is a quality that will get you no where in life. Your photos were dreadful, I told you that, and instead of accepting that, learning from it, and improving yourself with the new knowledge, you decided that _I_ was wrong. I'm Cat Grant. I'm never wrong."

 **XXX**

It was only thirty seconds after Jimmy was out of her eye sight when Cat saw Eve dialing her phone aggressively with wide eyes and Cat's heart sank with the realization of what she'd just done. She had fired James Olsen… The man that Kara had a close friendship with… The man that would surely now put the final nail in the coffin for Cat's chances at renewing her friendship with the beautiful Kryptonian.

Her breathing was becoming shallow, her heart was beginning to pound ruthlessly in her chest. Her knees grew weak, and the world started to blur as she gripped at her desk tightly to remain standing. Out of her blurry vision, she saw Kara emerge out of no where at Eve's desk and talk to the assistant with a worried expression.

Moments later, Cat heard her office door budge open, and within seconds Cat felt strong arms around her. "Miss Grant?! What's wrong? Are you okay? You're hyperventilating!"

"Kara. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Everything." Cat crooned before the world went black.

 **XXX**

Cat opened her eyes slowly and stared at the familiar ceiling of her office. She turned her head and realized that she was on the couch in her office, and that the rest of her workers have gone home. She frowned as sat up, as a ping of abandonment shot through her heart.

But, of course Kara would leave her after scanning to make sure nothing was physically wrong with her. Why wouldn't she? Cat wasn't her friend, at least not right now. She swallowed back the ache in her chest and went to stand just before a hand grabbed her. "Woah, there. You shouldn't be standing by yourself just yet."

Cat's heart thudded in her chest once again. "Kara?" She asked as she turned her head around to see the Kryptonian woman standing behind her.

Kara smiled softly. "Miss Grant." She said with a nod od her head. "I think that your tirade with James got your heart pumping too fast and you passed out for a while."

 _No, my tirade with James made me realize that our friendship was in jeopardy and I started to panic._ "Yes, I haven't yelled like that in ages," Cat said as she allowed Kara to sit her down on the couch once again.

Kara sat next to her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay, Miss Grant? I've never seen you so weak before. Is your health okay? Are you sick?"

Cat's heart melted at the sincerity in the reporter's voice. "I'm okay, Kara. Just a very stressful first week. The only thing keeping me going has been knowing that we had a coffee meeting tomorrow morning. I don't suppose we're still on for that?" Cat asked tremulously.

Kara shook her head. "No, coffee isn't a good idea."

Cat nodded and fought back a whimper of agony as anguish filled her entire body like a blood transfusion. "I understand, he was a close friend." Cat nodded. "If I reconsidered and gave him his position back would you, perhaps, reconsider?"

The reporter's face contorted into a look of complete incomprehension. "What are you talking about, Miss Grant? Coffee isn't good for your heart, and it sounds like it isn't doing too well. I was going to suggest smoothies instead."

Cat's heart soared. "Y-you're not angry with me?"

Kara's incomprehensive expression evolved into one of realization. "Oh! Miss Grant, no! Absolutely not! James and I aren't even friends anymore. He was nothing but problematic the entire time that you were away, and once Eve and I started dating, he started treating her poorly, so that was the final tear that completed the rift between us. He definitely deserved it."

"Then why did Eve call you as soon as she heard me fire him?" Cat asked incredulously.

"Because she saw you start to hyperventilate as soon as James left the room… She wanted me to come and try to calm you down because everyone seems to think I'm the only one here that you like and would let help you." Kara explained.

"You are," Cat admitted while relief and happiness overcame her.

Kara chuckled. "Well, I'm much obliged. I really think that you should get your heart checked out, Miss Grant. This isn't healthy nor is it normal."

 _How can I get my heart checked out when you're holding it in your palms, Kara?_ "I'm sure it's fine, dear. I appreciate how much you've done for me, but I'm sure you have a date with your girlfriend to attend to."

"Well, actually I told her that I'd make sure you got home safely before I went home for the night. It's sisters' night with Alex, so I don't have to worry about being late. I've got all night."

Cat felt overwhelmed with gratitude and love as she stared into ocean blue eyes that she'd die for. _I love you, all I want to do is kiss you._ "Thank you, Kara. You have no idea how much that means to me. Especially given all that's going on between us right now."

"Of course, Miss Grant. We may have our issues at the moment, but we've been through too much together for me to just not make sure that you make it home safely." Kara smiled.

"I can just have one of my drivers take me, Kara. IT really isn't that much of a problem."

Kara shook her head. "I've got a perfectly good car, Cat. There's no need for that."

Cat smiled and nodded as her heart flipped in her chest. "Very well, then. Lead the way."

Kara laughed before standing and offering her hand to the older woman. Cat looked up into the eyes of the woman she'd give everything for and accepted it graciously. She allowed Kara to help her to her feel and guide her to the elevator.

Cat knew she was okay, she just overworked her heart for a moment and fainted. She wasn't in need of assistance, but if Kara was offering herself so happily, Cat would milk it for all it was worth. She could never turn away Kara no matter how badly she hated herself for using the Kryptonian.

They slowly made their way to the once again personal elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. As they were standing in the elevator, Kara continued to hold Cat's arm to stabilize her, and the touch was doing all kinds of things to Cat's body. Not only was her arousal pooling between her legs, but she was trembling with need, her skin felt as if it were on fire, and she could feel the blush creep up her neck and rest on her cheeks.

Kara seemed to notice the change in Cat's core body temperature. "Miss Grant, I think you have a fever. You're shivering, and you're hot."

A whimper of pure need escaped her mouth as Kara called her hot. Cat knew it wasn't meant the way she wished it did, but hearing it come from Kara's mouth only increased Cat's desire to be touched by the younger woman. "I-I'm fine, Kara. Truly, all I need is a cold shower."

Kara furrowed her brows but nodded. "As long as you're sure. I suppose you know your body better than I do."

Cat whimpered again at the innocent statement that could be taken sexually.

"Miss Grant, are you in pain? You keep whimpering, and I'm beginning to worry."

Cat shook her head. "I'm fine Kara."

Kara wrapped her arm around the older woman's waist to help her to the car (Cat didn't need help, but Kara didn't know that) which caused Cat's arousal to spike to an ungodly level. "Come on, Cat. Let me take you home."

And just with that, Cat began to climax.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Thank you to my friend TechnoeNaruto for helping me check for continuity errors in the beginning of this chapter, you're an angel.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

She stood, in Kara's arms writhing with an overwhelming sensation of pleasure coursing through her body. Her body rocked with a force she hadn't ever felt before as the strongest orgasm she had in months overtook her body. She stared into Kara's eyes trying her hardest not to disgust the younger woman but saw terror in her eyes. She tried not to, but she let out a moan that she couldn't suppress any longer. It was loud, guttural, and almost sounded like the sound of a dying cow in her opinion. Her legs became shaky, and she leaned further into Kara to keep herself stood upright. Within twenty seconds the orgasm passed, and she rode out the high. Cat took a long deep breath as the blinding white of her orgasm dissipated and she could once again stand on solid legs.

"Miss Grant! A-are you okay?" Kara asked apprehensively.

Cat could no longer meet the younger woman's eyes, out of fear of seeing disgust on the beautiful Kryptonian's face. "Y-Yes, Kara. I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, but you just had a seizure in my arms!" Kara said.

Cat laughed, she really tried to keep it silent, but she couldn't, poor oblivious Kara had absolutely no idea how horribly Cat had just violated her.

"How are you laughing about this!? Are you crazy!? You have a seizure in my arms, and all you can do is laugh?! Cat, I think that there's something seriously wrong!"

Cat began to panic as she watched Kara take out her phone and begin to dial. If Kara called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital not only would rumors begin to spread and CatCo would suffer during that time, and until the next issue of the CatCo magazine was released the numbers couldn't fall lower, or the business would actually start to lose money. "Who are you calling?! You _can't_ call 911!"

Kara frowned and hung up her phone. "What!? Why not? Did you not just hear what I said? You had a _seizure_!"

Cat's heart leaped at the amount of concern Kara showed for her, but she felt guilt stab through her intestines for causing Kara to worry unnecessarily. It was only fair to Kara that Cat allow herself to be checked out by a doctor, just… not a public one. "Is your sister still licensed to practice medicine on humans, or just Kryptonians?"

Kara glared at Cat but redialed her phone as she sat the CEO down in a chair in the waiting room.

"Alex, I need a favor."

 **XXX**

One hour, six vials of blood, and an MRI later, Cat walked out of the DEO with Kara by her side. Alex had determined that there was a slight cardiomyopathy (that Alex referred to as Broken Heart Syndrome and went on a fervent monolog about) but that it should reverse itself in a few weeks. It was potentially severe if it didn't reverse itslf within a few weeks; Cat knew that all too well, but they both decided to downplay it for Kara's sake. "See? I told you I was okay."

Kara twirled around to face Cat angrily. "You are not okay! You started shaking, making noises no sane person would make, and your legs gave out on you! That's a _seizure!_ Healthy people don't have seizures! That's why Alex gave you that special Fitbit so that she can track your heart rate!"

Cat sighed and shook her head. The CEO had allowed Kara to continue to believe that her orgasm was a seizure, but she had hoped that Alex's diagnosis would calm the reporter's worries, but Kara was Kara, and always worried about the people she cared about. "I'm _fine_ Kara. I promise."

Kara growled. "HAVING UNPROVOKED SEIZURES IS NOT FINE!"

Cat didn't understand why Kara was acting so erratically over her, but it was endearing. "Kara, I promise you that it wasn't unprovoked. It was just all the stress throughout the day."

Kara shook her head. "Is there truth to what Alex suggested it could be? Is there a chance that it could be Broken Heart Syndrome?"

Cat swallowed thickly and averted her eyes as she climbed into the passenger side of Kara's SUV. When Kara got in beside her, she put the key into the ignition but returned her eyes to Cat. "Miss Grant?"

"CAT!" The CEO yelled. "For Christ's sake, Kara, I've been asking you to call me Cat all week!" She paused when she saw the hurt on Kara's face and sighed before speaking more gently. "Please just call me Cat."

Kara frowned. "I-I'm sorry, Miss- er… Cat. I'm sorry… but, if you are going through something, I could help, y'know. I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but I can still help you if you are hurting. So, please, _Cat_. Tell me what's going on. Does it have something to do with the reason you left National City?"

The older blonde bit her bottom lip and contemplated how much she could tell Kara without interfering with their slowly renewing bond. " _Yes,"_ she sighed.

Cat saw the look of sadness spread across Kara's face. "W-would you like to talk about it?" The golden-hearted Kryptonian asked.

"Not sober." Cat rebutted.

Kara seemed to take the hint and started the car before pulling out of the agency's heavily secured parking lot.

 **XXX**

They sat at Cat's bar in her penthouse as Cat downed another glass of scotch. She relished the burn in her throat before facing Kara once more. "So," She said.

Kara nodded. "You said that there was a possibility that Alex was right, that there was a chance that your cardiomyopathy could be Broken Heart Syndrome and that they caused your panic attack."

Cat nodded. "Yes."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

Cat stifled a whine, because yes, of course, she wanted to tell her about it. She wanted to tell her about it all, but she could only tell so much. "I left National City because I am in love with someone that I can't have."

A frown reappeared on Kara's face, causing Cat's stomach to churn. " _Oh, Cat_." She said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry!"

Cat shook her head as she took another long swig of her drink before speaking. "It isn't your fault. It's just that, every time I see them. Their smile, their eyes, their glorious body. Every time I hear their voice, their laugh. Every time I hear their name, every time we hug or converse, it deepens my love for them and I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to leave. And I know that it was selfish, but I couldn't take the pain any longer. The love I have for this person isn't a lustful love. It's a love so intense that it hurts like a fire in the deepest part of my soul that only their love can put out. It hurts so tremendously because this person doesn't love me back; they never could, and the ache I had to suffer through every day from just being around them was so terrible that I had to let go, I had to try to escape the pain, except being away from them was even more excruciating so I came back, only to find that I had missed my opportunity, that they were with someone. So, I left again… permanently because I couldn't stay around to see them be happy with someone else, but then I came back to check on Supergirl, and then I saw them, and they were in a relationship, but I realized that even seeing them be happy in a relationship with someone else was, although still extremely painful, was still less agonizing than being in a world where they weren't part of my life."

Cat looked at Kara and watched her process the information. Her heart was pounding in her chest out of fear that Kara would piece the puzzle together. "Cat, I'm so sorry I was so angry with you when you showed up at my apartment. I had no idea why you left the second time, and I felt so betrayed by you never answering any of my messages or calls that I hadn't even considered the reason you did it was because you _needed_ to leave."

Cat shook her head. "No, Kara. The reason my heart is still in shambles is simply because when I took the dive that I talked about before I left, I dove too deep and in the wrong part of the ocean. Instead of doing a beginner's dive like I should have, I did a Navy Seal dive; instead of diving in the Gulf of Mexico, I dived into the Pacific, and because of that, I've lost the love of my life, my soulmate, my other half."

Kara frowned. "Are you sure that you lost him? Are you sure that there isn't a chance for you two?"

Cat recoiled. Kara still had no clue that Cat's soulmate was her, and assumed that it was a man… On top of it all, Kara wasn't the slightest bit jealous. The ache in Cat's heart was twelve-times as strong as it had been before. It felt like it was going to suffocate her, but it answered Kara's question for her. Yes, she was sure, because Kara didn't feel the same way about her. "Yes."

Kara frowned. "I'm so sorry, Cat. I wish there were something I could do for you."

Cat smiled at Kara and prepared herself for the answer to the next question. She knew it would hurt, but if there was any hope at _all_ for her and Kara she needed to know if Kara was happy with Eve. Even if she wasn't, however, she knew that there was slim to no chance that Kara would see Cat as a romantic option. "Are you happy, Kara? With Miss Tessmacher, I mean."

Kara smiled and blushed. "Yes." She said with a school girl giggle. "I never even considered being interested in women until Eve started to pursue me."

Cat smiled through the emotional anvil that felt as if it had crushed every rib of her torso. "That's great, Kara." She said unenthusiastically as she finished her scotch with one gigantic gulp.

Kara frowned, "C-Cat? Are you okay? You've turned pale, and your smile doesn't seem genuine."

Cat tried to widen her smile, but all she succeeded in doing was tightening it to make it look even less genuine. "Of course, darling. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of everything I just said, and the fact that your fingers are losing color because of how tight your grip is on your glass. I think that you should maybe lay off the drinks, Miss Grant… you _did_ just have a seizure less than three hours ago."

Cat tried her hardest to remain calm. "I think you should go, Kara. It's been a long night, and I'm exhausted."

"Cat I-"

"Goodbye, Kara." Cat interrupted sternly.

Without so much as another word, Kara stood up and stomped to the door. "I thought that we were starting to bond again, to regain that friendship that we had before you left. I thought that you were opening up to me again, but instead it turns out that you just used me. Like you did back then. You may have fallen in love with someone unattainable, Cat, but I lost the most precious friendship that I've ever had… to top it all off, I'm beginning to think that, that same friendship that I mourned over for months, was only one-sided. You didn't see me as a friend, you saw me as a protégé, or a project even, but never as a friend. I think that our smoothie date is now cancelled. You can't just let me in, and then just-"

Cat couldn't handle it. How could Kara think that she meant nothing to her? She meant _everything_ to her! "Kara please. Just… please sit down. I'm sorry… it's just a very difficult scenario, and it kills me a little bit inside every time I think about it."

Kara stopped, fiddled with her glasses, and sauntered back over to the stool she had just vacated moments before. "You can't keep bringing me in and then shutting me out again, Cat. The last time you did that I didn't hear from you for over a year!"

Cat swallowed deeply before giving Kara a slight nod of her head. "I need you in my life, Kara. More than you could ever possibly imagine."

"M-me? Why me?" Kara asked with a bewildered expression.

"Because you ground me, Kara. You keep me sane under all the stressors of my life, and you make me feel sane, and cared for."

Kara smiled. "You _are_ cared for, Miss Grant."

"CAT!" The CEO corrected with a teasing smile. "I may be good, Kara Danvers, but you are magnificent. You are my own Supergirl."

The Kryptonian's eyes widened, and she started to laugh nervously. "Ha! Hahaha! Ha! Supergirl?! Well, that's a bit of a stretch, Cat. You remember the last time you said that? Ha!"

Cat smiled, but the ache in her heart at knowing Kara still didn't trust her with her own identity because of her stupid and rash decision to tell Kara that Supergirl should be Supergirl 24/7 was enough to eat away just a little bit more at her heart. "Yes, that I do. But I didn't mean National City's Supergirl, you're _my_ Supergirl. You've saved me from myself more times than I could ever possibly count, and I can't thank you enough. I'd be noth-" Cat cut herself off with a fake cough when she realized what she was about to say and edited her statement. "I'd be a lesser person without you by my side. So, please, don't ever doubt that I care about you, or that I value our friendship, because I do. Your friendship means the world to me."

Kara smiled. "Your friendship means the world to me, too Cat."

Cat's heart melted at the sincerity in Kara's eyes. She smiled and scooted her stool towards Kara. "M-may I have a hug, Kara Danvers?"

A chuckle sounded from Kara's gorgeous lips as a smile graced them. "You don't have to ask for hugs, Cat. I love hugs!" She announced before embracing the older woman.

The feeling of being enveloped by Kara Danvers was the most amazing sensation Cat had ever felt. Warmth spread through her entire being as her heart sped up, and butterflies invaded her stomach. She smiled and tightened her hold on the superhero. She begrudgingly pulled back after almost five minutes and stared into the beautiful blue eyes. "If you and Eve last, I expect an invitation to the wedding." She said with what she hoped appeared to be a wry smile.

Kara laughed. "I'll make a mental note of that."

The older woman forced her smile to stay on her face as she averted her eyes through the stabbing pain in her chest. _Marriage isn't off the table for her._ She cleared her throat and made eye contact with Kara as she forced herself to speak… she had to get it off of her chest. "Kara, I made the mistake of not following my heart, and now I'm living with the tormenting consequences every day of my life. Always tell someone how you feel, because opportunities are lost in the blink of an eye, but regret follows you for lifetimes. The cost of not following your heart is wishing every second, of every hour, of every day, for the rest of your life, that you had. Don't make the same mistake that I did. If you love someone, tell them, if you like someone, tell them. Never let a chance pass you by, because you may not get a second one." Cat paused to catch her breath through the blinding pain that she was in. She was letting Kara know that all she wanted for her was to be happy, and that inevitably losing her ability to ever tell Kara the truth. "All you need to do is follow your heart for the rest of your life, and you will be happy and live a fulfilling life."

Kara looked at Cat with so much adoration in her eyes that Cat could _almost_ pretend it was love… but it wasn't close enough, and she knew that it was only admiration, there was no mistaking it. "Thank you, Cat. I've learned over the past few months to follow my heart, and I definitely plan to do so."

Cat smiled as her stomach boiled with agony. "That's good, Kara. That's very good."

 **XXX**

Their smoothie date had to be pushed back until the following day. According to Kara, it was because her sister needed help starting her car, but according to the news reports, it was because rival alien drug rings had opened fire against one another at the docks, and Supergirl had arrived to stop them.

It was one in the afternoon already, and Cat had watched Kara fight brilliantly and take them down within an hour, but it still didn't stop the ounce of sadness from crawling up inside her. She had been looking forward to that date all week, but she had to understand Kara's predicament and learn to get over it.

The CEO growled as she found twelve different phots, all with terrible quality and stood up. "MISS TESSMACHER!" She screamed, but she had wasted her breath; Eve was nowhere to be found.

Cat scowled at the empty desk before making her way through the building. "Has anyone seen Miss Tessmacher?" She yelled out in the workroom. Everyone shook their heads, so Cat reluctantly went to the editing section. The room was filled with junior editors working furiously, and although that made Cat very proud of Kara, it gave her a sinking feeling when she saw that the younger blonde was not in her office. She went to the Editors' photocopy room, and tried to open the door, but the large white door wouldn't budge… it was locked.

The locked door ignited her fury, and she prepared to pound on the door, but before she could do so, the door swung open to find a very disheveled Eve Tessmacher. "Uh… um… Hello Miss Grant! How are you?"

Cat's heart shattered. "Is Keira in there too?" She asked gravelly; resorting back to the faux-name as a last resort to guard her heart.

"Um… y-yes." She heard come from behind Eve before Kara's head popped out from behind Eve, looking just as disheveled.

Cat knew what had been going on, and because of that, her stomach turned, her heart began to pound, the world began to swirl, and she began to heave her lunch into the trashcan just beside the door...

Jealousy is one thing, but this was more than just that. This was utter devastation.

 **XXX**

Cat was speed-walking towards her office and away from Kara, but unfortunately, her speed-walk was practically a crawl to the Kryptonian, so she had no trouble keeping up the pace with the CEO. "Miss Grant, please let me explain!" She begged.

As soon as Cat reached her glass bowl, she swirled around to the Editor-In-Chief and glared at her while she closed the door. "Explain?! Explain what!? How you were screwing your girlfriend in the photocopying room?!"

Kara's eyes bulged. "N-no! It was nothing like that! I mean… it was _like_ that, but it definitely wasn't screwing! We were just… we were just making out, and because people never knock before entering my office and there's no lock on my door, we improvised!"

Cat's jealousy was still there, as intense as ever, but the devastation was quenched. "S-so you weren't…having sex?" She asked.

Kara shook her head. "No!"

Cat let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well then… that's much better. But, how about you keep that stuff to yourselves and not on company time, hmm?"

Kara nodded. "Yes, I promise it will never happen again!"

Cat smiled, relieved that she wouldn't have to keep seeing Kara and Eve in compromising situations again. "See to it that it doesn't, Kara."

Kara nodded rapidly with widened eyes as she straightened her shirt and tightened her ponytail. "I'm sorry, Mi-"

"Kara, I've told you about a trillion times now to call me Cat, if I have to tell you again I might just slap you." Cat deadpanned.

Kara gulped. "Right. Thank you, Cat… for not, y'know… firing us."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "I still might if you don't wipe the lipstick smudges from your cheek."

Kara's face blushed, and she gestured towards the door. "I'm just... going to go… clean up. I-I really am sorry, Cat."

Cat waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes. Go, and fix yourself up."

Kara nodded with an embarrassed smile before disappearing from the office.

 **XXX**

Nine o'clock had come and gone, everyone had left the office, and Cat was all alone. She had drunk the entirety of her decanter and had three shots of tequila. Seeing Kara in such an intimate situation with someone was enough to drive Cat insane.

She needed to get drunk, which she had successfully done, and now she was standing out at her balcony screaming up at the sky, cursing all things holy for making her love again. "GODDAMNIT WHY DON'T YOU JUST SSSSSTRIKE ME WITH LIGHTNING!? IT'D BE LEssSS PAINFUL!" She screamed. "WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ME SSSSSOMEONE THAT COULD ACTUALLY LOVE ME!? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SSSCREW ME OVER!?"

The problem with her situation was that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, and could hear everything that she was yelling, so when Supergirl touched down on the balcony, Cat finally realized her mistake but was too drunk to comprehend how serious it was. "Ssssupergirl!" Cat slurred cheerfully. "Y'know that I love you?"

Kara chuckled. "Because I save people, or because I earn you millions of views?"

Cat hiccupped. "Both! And b'cuz y-you're amaaazing."

Kara nodded and walked over to Cat. "You are a little bit passed drunk, aren't you?"

"Mhm!" Cat said before giggling. "But I'm ssstill in love with you when even when I'm not!"

Kara furrowed her brows and paused for a moment but then shook it off. "You're drunk, Miss Grant."

Cat growled and slapped Kara. "I-I told you th-that the next time you called me that I w-wassss gonna slap you!"

Kara froze as realization set in. Cat hadn't told Supergirl that... she had told _Kara_ that... Cat Grant knew she was Supergirl. Not only that, but Cat Grant was _in love with her_.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

Kara laid Cat in her bed gently after she helped the older woman home. "Are you going to have s-ssssex with me now?"

Kara's eyes widened. " ** _Cat!_** " She yelled.

The older woman smiled as she curled up into a ball under her covers. "Jussst k-kidding." She said breathily before closing her eyes.

Kara was shocked, and a little disheartened to know that Cat Grant turned into a horny sorority girl when she was inebriated. "I'm going to leave you some water and pills on your nightstand for your hangover in the morning, okay?" She asked as she made her way to the bedroom door.

"Don't leave me, Sssssupergirl Y-you're my hero," Cat whispered drunkenly as her eyes drooped closed once more.

Kara smiled at the compliment and decided to stay at the penthouse until she was sure Cat was asleep. She went to the familiar kitchen and grabbed the largest glass she could find before she made her way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed some ibuprofen.

When she returned to the bedroom, Cat was out cold on the bed. The younger woman smiled sadly while she placed the items on the nightstand. Once the items were out of her hands, Kara turned the lights off and wrote Cat a note before leaving the penthouse through the balcony.

She reached her loft in record time. She discarded her super suit and headed for her shower. She turned the water on, letting it heat up as hot as it could go before stepping beneath the water. As the steaming liquid fell against her skin, she contemplated her situation.

 _Should I tell Eve? No, it'd only make her jealous, right? No. I definitely have to tell her… Secrets are terrible for relationships. What about Cat? Will she remember this all in the morning? Of course, she will, she's Cat Grant. **SHIT** , she's in love with me. I'm the reason she left National City. I'm the reason she's sick… but… how? How did I never see that she was in love with me? Why has she never told me herself? We were close friends! Wait… Maybe she doesn't know that I'm Supergirl! She never said my actual name; she just got confused for a second... after all, she is plastered. That's what it is! She's in love with Supergirl, and that's why she left… She isn't in love with the real me, so I really don't have anything to do besides be Cat's friend and stray away from her as Supergirl! Supergirl told her that she was dating someone… she had mentioned that her boyfriend was on the Daxamite ship, so it all makes sense! Cat is in love with Supergirl. That's why she hasn't professed her love to Kara Danvers… she loves Supergirl._

Relief overflowed Kara, and she let out a laugh of liberation. Cat needed a friend, and she could be that for her. She just had to find a way to have Supergirl let her down without breaking her so that Cat could move on and find someone to love.

She pulled out her phone and dialed her girlfriend's number. It'd be better to get it all over with now rather than waiting until in the morning. The longer she sat on this, the more problems that could arise.

"Hello?" Eve answered sweetly.

"Hey! Babe, we've got to talk… Something happened with Miss Grant."

There was silence for a few moments. "Eve? Are you there?"

The younger blonde cleared her throat. "It's happening, isn't it?"

Confusion settled into Kara. "What? What do you mean?"

"She asked you to pick her, didn't she?" Eve asked in a monotone… almost as if she had resigned herself to the fate of being the second choice. "I knew it. I knew that if one of them came back, I'd lose you."

The pain and resignation in her girlfriend's voice broke something inside of Kara, but she was still entirely in the dark as to what her girlfriend was meaning. "Evie," Kara said, using the pet name to hopefully ease some of the tension in the assistant's heart. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you aren't losing me… I just need to talk to you about something."

"I am though, aren't I?" Eve said blatantly.

"What?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I'm losing you. Maybe not now, but eventually I will. She wants you to choose her, so she'll start making you stay late at the office more frequently, and she'll woo you with her fancy cars, and vacation villas, and other high class things that I can only dream of giving you, and you'll go with her whether you love her or not. Just like if Mon-El ever returned you'd choose his manwhore ass over me."

Kara's heart broke at the realization that Eve didn't think Kara was invested in their relationship. "Evelyn Violet Tessmacher, my love, and devotion can NOT be bought! What on Earth are you thinking!? How could you ever think that those things could influence my romantic interests? I'm with _you,_ and I _don't_ want Mon-El back _._ Plus, Miss Grant and I are only friends anyway. There's nothing to worry about there."

Eve sighed into the phone. "Why don't you stand up for me then?"

Kara faltered. "What?"

"Why don't you stand up for me against Cat when she belittles me for no reason?"

Kara thought about it for a moment, not really realizing that she had been letting Cat treat Eve like total trash. "I-"

"Don't lie, Kara. Think."

Kara sighed. "I guess it's because I'm just so used to her talking like that to me and everyone in general that thought that it doesn't affect people anymore… I never really realized that you took the brunt of it all until now… She's the hardest on you, isn't she?"

"She is." Eve concurred. "And why do you think that is, Kara?"

Kara shook her head. "I don't know, but I do have to tell you something. Something happened tonight."

Eve sighed, disappointment evident in her voice as she spoke. "What is it?"

"Cat got drunk and started screaming at the universe, damning it for not giving her someone to love her… and I took her home-"

"YOU WHAT!?" Eve screeched. "Kara... please don't tell me that you-"

"NO! God no… Eve, I'd _never_ cheat on you!."

There was a sigh of relief and then Eve spoke again. "Oh, thank God. I don't think I could've survived that."

Kara smiled and gave a soft laugh before continuing. "Anyway, I talked to her for a few moments as Supergirl, and she told me that she loved me. At first, I thought it was just a drunken miscommunication, but then she propositioned me when I got her home."

Kara waited a moment, expecting Eve to say that she was shocked, but nothing came. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes," Eve said plainly.

"Miss Grant is in love with Supergirl!"

Eve let out a sound. "Honey, you're amazing, and you're absolutely, insanely, _preciously_ adorable; but you are oblivious."

Kara furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Cat Grant is in love with you! It's been obvious since the day I first saw you two work together. She kept you around _years_ longer than anyone else; even after you sent a letter to her son in her name. She is the nicest to you out of anyone else in the world, she compliments you and does whatever you say. She's kept you around for so long that I can't believe you haven't noticed it… and you've stayed by her side through all of the things she's put you through because I think you might have feelings for her too."

Kara scoffed. "That's ridiculous! Cat is in love with SUPERGIRL…. She has no idea that I'm Supergirl and if she ever found out she'd fall right back out of love with her."

There was silence from the other end. "You never denied that you have feelings for her," Eve said sadly.

Kara was mind boggled. How in the hell had things gotten so messy? "I'm with _you!_ " She said.

"Then prove it, Kara."

Kara nodded ignoring the fact that Eve couldn't see it through the phone. "Okay! Yes. Of course! How?"

 **XXX**

Cat awoke the next morning with a pounding migraine. She stretched out her tender muscles before slowly sitting up. The billionaire was shocked to see a large glass of water and a little measuring cup filled with three Ibuprofen. Then she realized that she didn't even remember coming home the night before and was strongly unnerved.

She drank half of the water before swallowing the pills and gulping down the rest of the drink. She sat up and groaned when the pain in her head increased. She stumbled her way into the kitchen to get more water until she saw a note on the countertop which distracted her from her goal and drew her to it.

She was confused as hell, but as soon as she saw the handwriting, everything fell into place… _Kara._

She looked at the note and began to read.

 _Cat,_

 _We need to discuss last night. Things were said that need to be addressed. I hope that we can work this out… Talk soon._

Cat's heart fluttered. She didn't remember getting home, or anything after her first tequila shot for that matter, but she knew that handwriting anywhere and only hoped that the letter meant Kara was wanting to discuss terms for a relationship.

Anxiousness, excitement, and fear crept up on her, and she had to take slow deep breaths before thinking further in depth. This could mean any number of things. Cat could have professed her undying love for Kara and Kara wanted to resign. Cat could have made a sexual innuendo and Kara wanted to find some way to remain civil in the work place but no longer wanted any personal connection… Hell, they could have had _sex_! No; not only would Cat force herself to remember making love to the Kryptonian, but also Kara would never cheat on anyone or have sex with someone without explicit and sober consent (although Cat wouldn't mind if Kara had taken advantage of her).

The media mogul was terrified and exhilarated at the same time about this new development and was hoping beyond all hope that the outcome would be the one she had been pining for since the day Kara Danvers walked into her office claiming to be nothing special. (Boy was that a lie.)

 **XXX**

Cat walked into the bullpen an hour later than she was scheduled to, but who would complain? The whole damn company was hers.

She strutted over to her assistant, only to be greeted with a glare instead of the usual nervous smile. "Miss Tessmacher." She greeted with a nod.

The glare didn't waver from her face. "Ma'am." Was answered in return as the assistant held up a cup of coffee. "Your meeting with the President has been canceled."

Cat frowned. It wasn't like Olivia to relay that type of news through one of Cat's assistants instead of personally letting her know. "Whatever for?"

Eve shrugged. "Don't know."

Cat was beginning to get irritated. First, the younger woman steals the love of Cat's life, now she only half-assed her job? Cat didn't know what the hell was going on, but she was going to put a goddamn stop to it. "I don't know who you think you are, bu-"

"I think I'm Kara Danvers' girlfriend." Eve interrupted.

Cat's stomach sank, not only at the reminder but also at the indisputable proof that she _had indeed,_ fucked up with Kara. "Is that so? Well, even if that is the truth, it doesn't give you the right to disrespect your boss, nor does it give you the right to become a selfish, indignant little twat with the-"

"DON'T talk to her that way!" Cat heard from behind her.

The older woman froze at the vitriol in the voice that she was in love with. She slowly turned around, refusing to accept being yelled at in front of her employees. "Excuse me?!" She asked. But when she met Kara's eyes, her voice faltered, and her heart shattered. She saw nothing but anger in those usually loving eyes.

"We need to talk, Miss Grant. Right. Now."

Cat fought the urge to gulp down the lump in her throat, and instead nodded and gestured to her office door before walking through it. Once she reached the balcony, she turned around to face Kara and steel her expression. "What is it that you wish to discuss?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"You need to stop speaking to my girlfriend so disrespectfully, Miss Grant. She's a human being with emotions, and she does one hell of a job at keeping your day organized."

Cat frowned. This was the first time since Cat had returned that Kara said anything about the way she had been treating Eve. It seemed to be all because of the prior night's events… Although she still didn't remember what had happened. "She may do a decent job at doing what I pay her to do, but she can't compare to my previous assistant," Cat said teasingly, hoping to ease the tension in the air between them.

Kara didn't waver. "Cat, if her treatment doesn't improve; Eve and I will have to find employment elsewhere."

Cat froze. That was not at all what she had wanted to hear. She had expected some yelling, maybe even a request for a higher salary, and better office, but it seemed like Kara wasn't interested in discussing the previous night's happenings at all. All she wanted was for cat to treat the woman she loved with a bit more respect. She couldn't lose Kara… no matter how badly it hurt to see her with someone else, all she wanted was for Kara to be in her life. "Of course. I can do that."

Kara paused. She had expected this conversation to go poorly and that she was going to have to leave her job and move to Metropolis to work alongside her cousin and Lois. Or even try to take over the KJPT's editing department right there in National City; either way, she hadn't expected Cat to roll over and take Kara's threats, it was surprising and honestly a bit unnerving. "O-okay? Really?"

Cat nodded. "Of course, I realize that I've been much harsher to Miss Tessmacher than any of my other assistants, and I'm quite shocked that she's stuck around as long as she has. I will try to be… _nicer_ " She said, spitting out the last word as if it was poison.

Kara was once again shocked. "O-okay then. Thank you, Miss Grant."

Cat waved dismissively. "I still find it completely immature that she had her girlfriend come to her rescues instead of facing me herself." She added.

Kara swung around. "Miss Grant, it's not like you would've listened to her. You barely listen to me, and we've known each other for years. You would've insulted her, made her cry, and then fired her!"

Cat smirked. "That is probably accurate. Why do you think it is I only listen to you, Kara?" She asked, hoping that she'd just say it and confirm that their talk last night had been the one to reveal Cat's deep feelings for the Kryptonian.

"M-Maybe because you and I are friends?"

There went that sting of pain through Cat's heart again. She steeled her face and nodded. "Right. That must be it."

Kara nodded and turned to head back to the office. Then she remembered what else she was supposed to say. "Oh! By the way, Cat. Supergirl told me she wanted to speak with you tonight. She told me to have you meet her on the roof at nine."

Nausea hit Cat like a freight train as she nodded her head. "I'll be there."

Kara smiled. "I will let her know!" She said before leaving.

Cat sat on the balcony couch and tried her hardest to stop the ache that consumed her whole body. Kara was still not willing to allow her to know her secret identity. Nothing was improving. Eve still had Kara, Cat still had no one, and Supergirl and Kara were still supposed to be two separate entities as far as Cat was concerned.

She settled her breathing and wiped the stray tears before standing up and walking back into her office. When she reached her desk, she looked out at her assistant's desk, only to see the woman in Kara's arms. She frowned more profoundly as she met Kara's smiling eyes. Her heart shattered instantly and she bit back a wail of emotional agony... This was going to be the hardest place to be from now on. Now that Eve had Kara Danvers wrapped around her finger (she did of course, why else would she confront Cat the way she had just done?) she inadvertently had Cat by the throat. All she had to do was tell Kara to ask Cat to do something, and it would be done. She quite literally couldn't refuse Kara a single fucking thing, and it was going to be the death of her.

 **XXX**

Kara exited Cat's office and saw her girlfriend smiling hopefully at Kara. "Well!? What did she say?" She asked enthusiastically.

Kara smiled, still shocked from the outcome of the confrontation. "She said that I was right and that she'd do her best to treat you respectfully."

The assistant jumped into Kara's arms with a squeal. "Eeeeee! I told you, you could do it! You're amazing, baby!"

Kara smiled weakly as she wrapped her arms around the vibrating human and looked into the glass bowl office, only to meet the eyes of the hollowed-out, and broken looking CEO… Her smile faltered then. Cat Grant didn't look like Cat Grant; she looked like a beaten down shadow of her former self, and it killed something inside of Kara.

Was Eve, right? Was Cat Grant genuinely in love with her? Even stranger… Did Kara Danvers have feelings for Cat Grant?!

 **XXX**

Cat entered the elevator at 8:59 and clicked the button for the rooftop. She was glad that she was only one floor below the roof because if she wasn't, she was going to be late for the meeting that she was absolutely, irrevocably, dreading.

When the elevator reached the top, she took a deep breath and walked through the spreading doors to see Supergirl touching down on the roof. "Supergirl!" She said, trying to simulate cheerfulness but failing miserably.

The hero frowned. "We need to talk."

Cat nodded. She had gotten a few memories from the previous night. "I apologize for my lewdness. I appreciate you helping me home as well. I-" She cut herself off to stifle a whimper of utter heartache. "-I completely understand if you are here to cut me out of your circle. Drunken or not, my behavior was entirely unacceptable."

Kara walked towards her a bit and placed a hand on the CEO's arm. "I need to ask you something, and I need the Rao's honest truth."

Cat tried to casually wipe her eyes before gulping down the lump in her throat and nodding. "You have my word that I'll answer anything you ask me with nothing but the truth."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked with a tilted head and a raised brow of concern.

"Yes." She said with a bob of her head.

The Kryptonian inhaled deeply. "Are you depressed?"

Cat frowned. She wasn't technically depressed, more like ill from unrequited love… So, Lovesick? That would be the most accurate term. "In a way."

"What way?" Kara asked with a frown.

"In a way that is worse than anything I've ever felt," Cat admitted. "I know _why_ I'm sad, but I can't fix it."

Kara's concerned expression grew deeper. "Cat. I have two more questions. Same rules apply, okay?"

Cat nodded.

"Is it because of your crush?"

Cat averted her eyes as she repeated her previous reaction.

"Is your crush… Kara Danvers?"

Cat's heart began to pound furiously, and her six-hundred-dollar Fitbit bracelet started to beep, alerting her that her heart rate was exceeding healthy levels. She met Kara's soft, and caring eyes, and hoped to any deity that may or may not exist that this wasn't the breaking point for their friendship. She gulped, and then weakly whispered her response. "Yes."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 ** ** **Let me know what you thought!******


	11. Chapter 11

Cat saw Kara's eyes widen at the proclamation. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

Cat gulped and nodded. "Yes." She said breathlessly as her heart began to pound. "I'm in love with Kara Danvers."

The Kryptonian stumbled backward a few feet. "S-so last night, when you told me that you loved me even when I'm not Supergirl?"

"Yes." The CEO whimpered. "I knew who you were. I've always known."

"Then why did you leave!? You told me it's because the person you were in love with was in a relationship! When you left, I had just told you that Mon-El and I had broken up!" Kara seethed. "You lied to me, Cat!"

Cat began to panic; how could she explain it to Kara? She just wanted them to be okay. All she wanted was for Kara to forgive her, and maybe even give her a chance at a relationship if the CEO was extremely lucky. "No! I-I didn't lie, Kara. When I decided to leave, I was convinced that you and that alien boy would get back together!"

Kara shook her head. "You knew that he was a Daxamite! You knew that he wouldn't be able to come back, but instead, you decided to leave anyway! I told you I needed you, and you are supposed to be there for the people you supposedly love! So why? Why leave? Why pretend like I was a complete stranger to you? To top it all off, why come back? It doesn't make any sense! NONE OF THIS makes any sense!"

Tears were streaming down Cat's face as the oxygen began to get harder and harder to enter her lungs. "Kara, please!"

"Please? Please, what? Please ignore the fact that you lied to me, abandoned me when I needed you most, and then lied to me about everything when you randomly decided to come back after a year-and-a-half of ignoring my mere existence?" Kara asked sardonically. "I can forgive a lot of stuff, Miss Grant. Hell, I even forgave my sister for killing my Aunt and lying about it. But you know the difference between these two scenarios? Alex never belittled me and made me feel small, Alex never abandoned me, Alex was always there for me, Alex made me feel loved, Alex always had my back, and Alex is my home. I can't live without Alex, Miss Grant, but you made it perfectly clear that you and I can live without each other. I thought that I meant something to you, I thought that we had a bond. I never saw it as romantic, but I did see it as a very strong friendship… Yet you threw that all away for what seems now, like a whole lot of nothing!"

Kara's speech felt like lava being poured into Cat's soul, searing everything inside the older woman with each and every word until there was nothing left. "Kara, please just let me explain," Cat begged.

Kara chuckled humorlessly and sat down on the edge of the building while she gestured for the older woman to try her hand at explaining the situation.

Cat wiped her tears and tried too steady her voice before looking Kara in the eyes and speaking. "Life is ironic." She started. "It takes sadness to know happiness; noise to appreciate silence, and absence to value presence." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a tiny step closer to Kara. "From the moment I met you, there was something about you that I knew I needed. But until I left I didn't realize how badly I needed it. I left because I thought that I needed all of you to survive, and I was partially right. I do need you, but not to survive… no, I need you to be able to live. When people said that they couldn't live without their partners, I immediately passed them off as hopeless romantics; until I met you. As soon as I met you, my entire worldview shifted, and from that moment on, those people weren't just unforgivably sappy, they were poetic and relatable. I've never been in love with someone. I've loved people, sure, but… they aren't my soulmate… you are."

She paused her speech to collect her bearings and then took another step closer to the Kryptonian. "When I say I can't live without you, I mean it, but not in the sense that I'd physically die without you; but that I'd emotionally be dead inside. When I'm without you, I no longer have the ability to be passionate about what I'm doing, I have the inability to enjoy life, and I am inept at running a media empire. I need you, Kara Danvers; because an emotionally stunted CEO is nothing new to CatCo, but a passionless Cat Grant, is deadly to us all."

She took a small step towards Kara and stared into the steely blue eyes of the woman she loved. "I abandoned you." She admitted as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and pushed down the terror that was swimming through her veins at the thought of losing Kara once and for all. "I abandoned you, and in the process, I killed myself. I thought, selfishly, that if I left National City, that if I left CatCo behind-"

"No," Supergirl said with a shake of her head. "You thought if you left me behind you'd be better off."

Cat's stomach churned painfully at Kara's addition to her descant, and she thought for sure that she would wretch, but she held it in and nodded her head, conceding. "Yes. I thought that if I left you behind that, I'd be happier, that I could get over you, but I was wrong. In order to be strong, in order to be productive, in order to be passionate, in order to enjoy life, in order to be able to smile, in order to be myself, in order to live…I have to have you in my life. In order to be happy, I need you to be mine; but I doubt that could ever happen… could it?"

"I-… No, Cat. It couldn't. I'm with Eve now." Kara said sternly. "She was there for me when I needed someone other than my sister or Lena. I didn't need to be dying for her to be at my side. She was there for me when I just needed a friend. She was there for me when I was trying to get rid of Kara Danvers. She was there for me through the depression, the anxiety, the nightmares, the guilt, the suicidal thoughts. She was there for me when **you** left. You abandoned me, and only came back when you thought I was dead. Eve stood by me through everything. Eve saw me as Kara Danvers, the real me, and to her, I was enough to stay for."

Cat's heart felt like it was being shattered. "K-Kara. You were enough. You've always been enough."

Kara shook her head. "NO! If I were enough, you would've told me how you felt, and we would've worked it out! You wouldn't have just left! I know what it's like to be in love with someone that you can't have! I know what that feels like! I also know what it's like to lose the person you're in love with, only to have them come back into your life with a wife from another planet! I didn't run away then. You shouldn't have either."

"What would you have said!?" Cat screamed tearfully as the agony over swept her heart. "What would you have said, Kara? What would you have said when your boss twice your age came to you and said. 'Hey, I've been madly in love with you for the past two years, and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend, and hopefully someday my wife.'? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have taken too kindly to that. Most people file lawsuits because of that type of shit."

Kara glared at her. "I'm not most people, Cat! I'm not even a human! I wouldn't have thought less of you for being in love with me!"

Cat's heart began to palpitate furiously in her chest, and the world around her began to swirl, but she refused to give up her argument… she was still Cat Grant, after all. "Kara! I'm in love with you. I know that I've been a shitty friend and an even shittier boss, but I was only trying to protect us both. You may not have known that, but could you please explain to me why Eve got to know about your identity before I did? I mean, come on Kara, haven't I proven my loyalty to you?"

Kara laughed aloud humorlessly. "Loyalty? Where in the world does forcing your friend to admit something she isn't comfortable admitting, then threatening to take her job if it was true, and then abandoning her and pretending like she never existed; categorize under loyalty? That is the exact opposite of loyalty."

Cat's heart ached more, and she stumbled as she tried to make it the rest of the way to Kara. "I know that I've done some foolhardy things in the past, but do you genuinely think that I'd ever fire you for being a hero, now? That I would disclose the most important secret in your life? One that could destroy you?"

Kara averted her eyes and clenched her jaw, silently confirming that she did, indeed, think that Cat would betray her. Cat let out a whimper as she reached Kara and sat down on the edge of the building right beside her. "Hurting you, was the last thing I had ever intended to do, Kara. You're the love of my life, and I could never do that to you intentionally. Telling the world that you are their darling Supergirl would only force you out of Earth, which would not only hurt you, but me, Alex, Witt, Jimmy, and… Eve."

"It'd also hurt the entire DEO, my friends, and National City itself." Kara deadpanned.

Cat nodded. "Yes, well... that too." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Kara turned her head and smiled a half smile. "I never realized that I was attracted to women until one actively pursued me, Cat. It wasn't necessarily because it was Eve… it was because I had never opened up that subject (for myself) until it was opened up for me. If it had been you that had first pursued me, I don't know what would've happened, but I do know that it is entirely possible it could've been you and I dating right now. But, you left, and I'm with Eve, so it looks like we'll never know. I'm sorry that it hurts you, Cat, I truly am, but I never saw your actions towards me as those of a secret admirer. I saw them as actions of a caring and compassionate mentor and friend. If I had known, I would've told you my stance, and we would've continued forward from there somehow. But that didn't happen, and now I'm with Eve, and I'm happy.

Cat frowned and nodded her head. "You may be happy, but are you in love?" She asked as she held her breath, waiting for the answer that could make or break her heart.

Kara visibly pondered the question before sighing. "Not in love, but I do love her."

Cat frowned as she bit her cheek to keep herself from wailing out in heartache. "Okay." She murmured sadly. "Can we-" She took a breath. "Can we still be friends? Is this… going to change everything?"

Kara smiled. "We still have a lot to overcome as friends, and unfortunately for you, now that you know, Alex will be stopping by with a boatload of paperwork for you to fill out to keep you tightlipped about my identity, but I'm sure we can eventually overcome this."

Cat smiled as her heart began to calm down just a bit, and the world stopped swirling. "This is one of the many, many reasons I fell in love with you, Kara. You have the biggest, purest, and most golden heart of anyone in existence. You forgive much easier than you should, and I admire that."

Kara smiled and once again placed her hand on Cat's arm, sending shivers of delight throughout Cat's body. "That's very sweet." The younger woman said as she directed an innocent smile towards Cat.

Cat frowned as a thought swept through her mind. "Would there really have been a possibility for us if I had come forward about my feelings for you sooner?"

Kara chuckled nervously "I don't see why there wouldn't have been. You and I were as close as Eve, and I were when she finally came forward, and we started seeing each other."

Cat's heart began to fill with regret much more potent than it previously had been. "But… my age? I would die centuries before you."

Kara shook her head. "There are many ways around that with the help of Kryptonian science. How do you think Clark and Lois haven't aged since they were junior reporters?"

Cat began to fill with hope. "So… my age wouldn't have been an issue, but do you think that I'm… attractive?"

Kara flushed. "Cat, I have a girlf-"

"Please don't say it. I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. But, could you at least tell me if the age would have stopped you or not?"

"No."

Cat frowned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I know you have a-"

Kara chuckled. "No, stop it." She said with a smile. "I meant no, your age wouldn't have stopped me. I'm not sure what would've happened, but I know your age and position wouldn't have been problematic."

Cat smiled and nodded her head. "That's nice to hear."

Kara frowned. "I know not everything I said was one-hundred percent fair. You've been there for me a lot too, and you forgave me for throwing you off of a damn building; but, you abandoned me, Cat. Just like my parents, just like Kal-El… you just left and pretended as if I had never been a part of your life. Our friendship was the most important one I've ever had besides Alex, and you just disappeared like it meant nothing to you. Do you even understand how badly that hurt, Cat?"

Cat felt tears run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kara. If I could reverse time, I wouldn't even leave the first time. I wouldn't let James' grimy hands anywhere near my desk, and I would tell you everything. But, everything you've said is fair. I hurt you, and just because I have been there for you in the past doesn't excuse the fact that I've hurt you in a way that I had never intended. I walked out on our friendship because I was too much of a coward to face rejection from you. I'm Cat Grant; I don't get to run; I'm not an invertebrate. Also, I forgave you for throwing me off my balcony because you weren't yourself. You were drugged, so you couldn't be held responsible for your actions."

Kara smiled. "Yeah, we can definitely work through this." She said as she gently nudged Cat's shoulder.

Cat filled with relief as she stared into Kara's eyes. At least she'd get to be Kara's friend again. That was more than she had ever expected after everything that happened the night prior. "Thank you, Kara. That means more to me than you could ever know."

"No need to thank me. We've been through too much to let this go, but if you do this again, I don't know if we could come back from it. So, I've got to know now, are you really sticking around this time? If you're not 100% sure that the answer is yes, please don't play with my emotions."

Cat nodded eagerly. "Yes! Absolutely yes. I've learned my lesson, Kara. Without you, there is no Cat Grant. Not the real me, at least."

Kara frowned. "That's really unhealthy, Cat."

Cat chuckled. "Unrequited love never is healthy, dear."

"I'm sorry, I really wish this wasn't so painful for you, but I'm with-"

"You're with Eve, I know. She's a very lucky woman, but it seems to me that she makes you happy, and treats you decently. That's all that matters to me." Cat admitted as the daggers in her heart combusted into searing flames.

Kara smiled. "Thank you, Miss Grant. I hope you find your own happiness."

Cat laughed sadly. "I did, Darling. But I was foolish and let you go."

 **XXX**

Cat sat in her living room drinking a tea and awaiting the inevitable arrival of the love of her life's sister. There was no doubt in her mind that not only would the papers threaten her freedom in the event that Cat let out Kara's true identity, but Alex would threaten her life as well. The CEO smiled at the knowledge that Kara had someone else that would also go to hell and back for her.

Anyone in Kara's life was greatly blessed to be apart of it, but Alex and Eve? They were the luckiest two of them all. Alex was the second luckiest, because no matter who else was in danger, Kara would always make sure she was saved first; it didn't matter if it was Eve, James, Witt, Cat, or Clark, Alex would always come first to Kara. But, Eve, that damned woman was the luckiest. She got to hold Kara, kiss Kara, and undoubtedly make love to Kara. That woman got to go on dates with Kara, hold Kara's hand in private as well as in public; Eve got to do everything that Cat had been longing to do since the first time she laid eyes on Kara.

Cat was suddenly wholly aware of her loneliness and decided to call Carter because she missed him tremendously. She dialed the number and waited for her little boy to answer. "Mom? Is something wrong?"

Cat frowned at the knowledge that a call from Cat was so unusual that her son thought that something had to be wrong for her to call. "No, dear. Just wondering how your day was."

"Oh, it was okay." He said with a confused inflection.

"Anything exciting happen lately?" Cat asked, hopeful that the boy would want to open up to her.

"Not really. Just Dad and Vanessa getting engaged."

Cat's heart dropped. "E-engaged?" She asked, hurt that her ex-husband wouldn't inform her of such a drastic change in Carter's life.

"Yup. They said that you wouldn't care so that there wasn't a need to tell you. By the way, is Nessa really going to be my new mom?"

Cat's heart shattered, not only was she losing her soulmate, but she was losing her little boy as well. There was no way to make abandoning him for two years forgivable. "Do you want her to be?" She asked sadly.

"No. I want to have two moms. You know? Like have Vanessa as my mom at home, and you as my mom whenever you want to see me." Carter said excitedly. "Oh! And Kara can be my mom too once you two get married. When are you and Kara getting married?"

Cat's heart broke more. Carter didn't think that Cat **always** wanted to see him. Just that she did when it was convenient for her, and because of his Asperger's, he didn't really seem to mind. "Carter, sweetheart, I always want to see you. You know that, right? I love you."

"Okay." He said matter-of-factly. "But when is Kara going to be my mom too?"

Cat sighed, trying to hold back her anger and heartache. "Carter, I tried to explain to you on Monday, that I messed up and hurt her too badly. She is with someone else now."

"But she's your soulmate," Carter announced bluntly. "You don't let go of your soulmates."

Cat smiled at the wisdom of her sixteen-year-old. "No, you're not supposed to, that is correct, but it only works out if you're their soulmate too, and it appears that I am not Kara's."

There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone. "I met my soulmate." He said.

Cat's interest peaked. "You have? What's their name?"

"Eli." Carter let out. "He and I are going to get married someday."

Cat's heart filled with joy, but now she knew that there was no way her baby boy was going to come back to National City with her, if his boyfriend was in Metropolis where is father and apparently his father's fiancée had moved last month. "That's good, sweetie. That's very good. Just don't let him go it he's your soulmate, okay? Don't be like me and hurt everyone you love."

"You and Kara can fix it though, right?" Carter asked hopefully.

Cat shook her head into the phone before realizing that Carter couldn't see her. "No, sweetheart. This time it feels like it's permanent. We're indefinitely 'just friends.'"

"I'm sorry, Mom. That has to be painful. Are you going to go back to DC again?"

"No. No, I'm going to tough it out, and try to salvage our friendship and try to be content with just that."

"Okay," Carter said. "But, Eli and I met six months ago and started dating when Dad moved us to Metropolis last month, and already I know that he's my soulmate and that I couldn't just be friends with him. So I know you're lying when you say that you think you can be content with being friends with her." Carter announced, but before Cat could comment she heard his father call for him to go to bed and then Carter spoke again. "I have to hit the hay, mom. I'll talk to you later." He said.

Cat was saddened at the ending of their conversation but didn't let her son hear it. "Okay, sweetheart, take care of yourself."

"I will. You too." Her son replied.

"Goodnight Carter, I love you."

"You too, mom." He said before ending the call.

She frowned at how formal the call was, and how awkward it seemed to be for her little boy to call her mom. It hurt in ways that she hadn't felt since she and her mother lost their connection. She sighed and took another sip of her tea. I need to learn how to keep up relationships with the people that I love. She thought to herself.

She continued pondering on how to fix the entirely pathetic messes that she had gotten herself into when her doorbell rang. She immediately bolted up from the couch and looked into the peephole to confirm that it was, indeed, Alex Danvers.

When she saw that it was the pixie-haired agent she had been expecting, Cat unlocked the door and let the brunette in. "Jesus. I knew your house would be over the top, but I hadn't expected it to be this extra!" Were the first words out of the woman's mouth.

"I take that as a compliment," Cat said with a roll of her eyes and guided Alex to the living room.

"You would." Alex snarked back.

When the were seated, the agent placed two unnecessarily long packets onto the coffee table between them with a very fancy pen. "I'm gonna need you to sign some forms." She announced

Cat picked up the pen. "I know, I know. You need to protect Supergirl from the big, bad, Catherine Grant."

Alex scoffed. "Can you blame me? You might have helped her with Myriad, but you also bashed her for two whole years. Playing with her emotions like a yo-yo. One minute she thought you were friends, the next minute she thought you hated her. Then the last six months you guys became extraordinarily close and * **boom** * you're gone, James is CEO, and you're in the white house acting like my sister doesn't exist. So, pardon me for not trusting you with my sister's life." She said before flipping to the first signature line of the thickest packet. "This packet is saying that if you ever tell anyone anything about Kara's identity, the DEO has the right to punish you in whatever way they see best, be it incarceration, body modification, incapacitation, or execution."

Cat gulped as she signed on every dotted line that Alex directed her to. "Body modification?"

Alex nodded without looking at Cat and continued to have Cat sign wherever she pointed.

"So, basically if I sell out Supergirl, for any reason, I'm at your mercy."

Alex smiled and nodded. "And we can (and will) incarcerate anyone you tell indefinitely."

Cat felt her heartbeat rise as she signed on the last required line. Alex took the packet away, and then opened the next packet and directed Cat to sign on all four of the necessary dotted lines. Once her signature was on the last line and Alex had put both packets back into the folder she had brought with her, Cat realized that the second packet was a separate entity from the first. "Wait… What was the second one for?"

Alex smirked. "That one Kara doesn't hear about, or else I get to beat your ass (it says so in the packet). Also, it says that if you ever treat Kara differently at the workplace now that you know she is Supergirl I can personally arrest you for discrimination. I remember what you did the last time you tried to get her to admit that she was Supergirl and I'm not taking any chances. Understood?"

Cat nodded. "Y-yes."

"Good. Have a nice night." Alex said contemptuously as she rose from the couch and headed for the door.

When her hand reached the doorknob, Cat used all the bravery she had to admit her deepest feelings to the big sister of her soulmate. "I love her, you know." She called out.

Alex paused and turned around as she laughed wryly. "If how you've treated Kara is how you treat someone that you love, I don't think I want to see how you treat someone that you hate."

Those words did incredibly painful things to Cat's insides as she watched Alex leave.

 **XXX**

For the next two months, Cat lived an utterly bittersweet life. She and Kara remained friendly, almost as close as they used to be before the CEO had left. Cat made sure that Kara left by 6:30 every night that they had to stay after to finish going over the layouts for the magazine. Carter and Cat called each other at least three times a week and Cat planned to visit him in Metropolis on Thursday and meet the infamous Eli. The most shocking thing, however, was that Eve and Cat were finally on a decent level of affability.

Kara and Eve had also refrained from touching much in front of Cat. The CEO had just informed Eve that as long as they followed the handbook, it was no longer necessary to. As she watched Eve and Kara kiss in front of her for the first time in over two months, however, she regretted telling them to resume their office touches.

When the kiss was over, Eve entered the elevator and blew Kara a kiss goodbye. Cat's stomach churned, and she averted her eyes when she saw Kara run after the woman and lean in to kiss her again. "Lucky bitch." Cat murmured under her breath.

"Who's a lucky bitch?" Kara asked as she entered the glass office with the final edits of an article ready to be published and the next few options for cover stories. "Oh, um. No one special." Cat said as she turned to face the love of her life.

Kara hummed in knowing acceptance of Cat's response before smiling and sitting down in a chair on the other side of the desk. "So, um. I wanted to talk to you about something besides these layouts."

Cat nodded. "Of course, Kara. You can talk to me about anything. That's what friends are for." She tried excruciatingly hard not to say 'friends' with vehemence, but it still didn't come out pleasantly.

Kara smiled nervously. "Um, Superman has requested my help in fighting a gang of Andromedans, and I just wanted to let you know before I left." She said before speaking again and gesturing to the Elevator that Eve had just exited on before Kara came to Cat. "That's what all that was about."

Cat frowned. The Andromedans were almost as strong as Kryptonians, and if there was a whole gaggle of them, Kara and Superman had an exceedingly difficult fight ahead of them. "Thank you for letting me know, Kara… Please, whatever you do, do not die on me. Do you understand?"

Kara smiled and stood up with open arms. "Hug for good luck?" She asked, but Cat could tell it was because they both needed a hug.

Cat jumped at the chance and engulfed Kara in the tightest hug that she could humanly manage. "You come back, Kara Danvers."

"I will do my best, Cat Grant."

 **XXX**

A week had gone by, and Cat was going insane without Kara. She longed for the Kryptonian to just return home safe and sound, but the famous and beloved Kryptonians had been fighting Andromedas on TV sporadically the entire week. Cat was currently watching Kara and Clark fight another group of them. From the looks of it now, though, they were on the last four, with two of them already taken down, one of them seriously injured, and one taking on the wrath of Supergirl's fists. Right when Kara finally incapacitated the albino skinned man she had been successfully pummeling, she turned and rose her fists getting ready to help Superman with the last intruder, and the blue-eyed villain smirked through his bloody lips and pulled out a sharp, green-glowing object and forcing it into the already weak Superman's back.

Cat watched in horror as the male Kryptonian fell to his knees in front of the Andromedan, and saw the flash of horror spread over Kara's face. The Maiden of Might, however, sprung into action, quickly defeating the attempted murderer.

Once the Andromedan collapsed, Kara continued to beat its battered body until she looked at her cousin. She rushed over to the man's side and pulled him into her lap.

Cat's heart broke as she watched a battered, bloodied, and bruised Supergirl cry over her cousin. She slowly picked him up into a bridal position before taking off into the sky. Moments later, a team of what Cat presumed to be a Metropolis based DEO agents began to collect the severely injured, (and one dead), Andromedans.

Cat sat frozen in place as she had just seen her long-time friend get seriously injured on national TV, and watched the love of her life get the tar beat out of her before barely coming out on top. She took a deep breath and hoped to see her favorite Kryptonian announce that her cousin was alright within the next few hours.

A few hours later, the news came through the one-and-only Alex Danvers on national tv:

Superman was no more.

* * *

 **Angst, angst, angsty angst! Let me know what you think. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Cat rushed to her assistant's desk who had a heartbroken expression on her face. "Miss Tessmacher, I think it's time we put our differences aside. I wasn't there for Kara the last time she needed me, but this time I refuse to abandon her. Obviously, I will stay within my boundaries and respect your relationship no matter how terribly it pains me to do so, but at this moment we are both desperately needed by the woman we love and I say it's about high time we get to her."

Eve nodded her head vigorously as a tear slid down her face. "Anything for Kara." She said tremulously.

Cat smiled and nodded in approval. If she couldn't have Kara, at least someone that deserved the Kryptonian had her. "Then I say it's high time we call the president and get into that secret organization, don't you think?"

Eve looked utterly shocked by the older woman's olive branch of friendliness but nodded and stood from her desk. "Let's be there for Kara." She said. "Together."

Cat nodded and gestured toward her private elevator as she got her phone out of her purse. Eve's eyes widened. "Really? That's… No one besides you and Kara has ever been allowed to ride it when you're in charge."

"We have a mission, Miss Tessmacher, and that mission currently makes us equals

 **XXX**

As Cat entered the elevator, she pulled out her phone and dialed Olivia's number. After three rings the Commander and Chief picked up her cellphone. "KitKat, I'm going to tell you right now that I can not and will not grant you access to Supergirl if she doesn't want to have visitors. I'm not heartless, and she can beat my ass any day of the week if I cross her in the first place." The woman said sternly.

Cat scoffed. "I don't want that; I just want entrance to the D.E.O for myself and Supergirl's girlfriend so that I can show her that I am genuine about being there for her. I will sit outside her room and wait for her if that's what she prefers, but I want her to know that I-" She paused herself and looked at Miss Tessmacher's distraught expression. "that _we_ are there for her." She corrected.

"You're with the girlfriend?" Olivia asked with a slight tone of approval. "You've grown a lot in the past few months, Cat. I will make the calls, but you are not to bother Supergirl unless she specifically asks for you. Do you understand?"

Cat nodded into the phone. "Yes. Thank you, Livvy. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Olivia chuckled. "Of course, I do. Kara Danvers and her alter ego were all you were willing to talk about during your run as White House Press Secretary."

Cat growled, "And all you could talk about was how you were butthurt that she saved me instead of you when Rhea shot down Air Force One. We both have annoying habits, don't we Livvy?"

"Well, why do you think she chose to save you over the president, Cat? Ponder on that, because you'd think that'd be terrible for her image."

The CEO didn't want to think about what Olivia was insinuating because all it would do was lead her to hope that Kara's past actions meant more than they actually had. "Olivia your ability to make a mountain out of a molehill is incredibly unsettling. You should really see a psychiatrist to make sure you're mentally stable enough to run this country."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Catherine Grant, your topic diversion skills are on a professional level, but still ridiculous, cowardly, and annoying. I will make the calls for you to be granted access to the D.E.O. However, you need to get your head out of your ass and realize that you may not now, but once upon a time, you _did_ have Kara's affections; whether she realized it or not. Now, I have to go; I do have a country to run after all."

Cat sighed; she didn't have Kara's affections, the Kryptonian herself had admitted that she hadn't even thought of a woman that way until one started to persistently pursue her. "You're more moronic than I had previously thought if you believe that, Liv. But thank you for helping." She said before she hung up the phone and returned her focus back to her assistant that had everything Cat wanted. "Are you ready to see Supergirl?" She asked in faux nonchalance.

Eve gave her a strained smile and nodded. "I just want to hold her and kiss her and take all of her pain away."

Cat's stomach churned at the image of Eve being the one to do that. _You and I both, Miss Tessmacher._ She thought as the elevator finally reached the basement, and they exited.

 **XXX**

The car ride was long, quiet, and miserable. The entire time Eve was silently crying while obnoxiously sniffling. Cat sighed as she leaned her head against the window and watched the clouds roll past. She felt her heart clench tightly and closed her eyes.

Her life had spiraled out of control. She had lost the love of her life to a younger, kinder, more attractive blonde; her cheating ex-husband had found a woman to replace her not only as his wife, but as the mother to her son, and, one of her oldest friends had just been murdered on global television. She felt tears fall from her eyes, down her cheeks, and off her chin. How had everything gone so wrong? All she wanted was for Kara to look at her the way she looked at Eve. All she wanted was to _be_ Eve, CatCo be damned. She wanted her son to know that although she wasn't exactly the most maternal mother, she still loved him very much. She wanted to reverse time and never take that damned 'dive'.

She took out her phone, opened her emails and went to her archived messages where there were 730 unanswered emails from the woman she loved. She went to one of the oldest ones from the first time she left National City and read it.

 _Miss Grant,_

 _I hope you are enjoying your time away from CatCo, and I hope that we are able to speak soon. I'm not entirely sure where you are, exactly, but I hope you are safe. CatCo isn't the same without you… I'm not the same without you. I miss you, Cat… I really do, and I hope that you didn't leave because of something I did. Please let me know that you are alright. I really need you right now._

 _-Kara._

Cat tightened her eyes as tears began to escape more viciously. She wiped them away and opened another email from around the 600 mark which was about nine months after she left CatCo for the second time.

 _Cat_ , _I'm not quite sure what I did to make you ignore me for over a year, but I just wanted to say that I'm done apologizing and begging you to come back. I needed you, I really needed you, but you decided I wasn't worth your time. Our friendship was the hardest one I've ever had to get over, but it seems like it meant nothing to you…. That's fine though. I've met someone that seems to care enough about me to not leave me in the dust when I need them the most. I hope you are happy wherever you may be. You deserve happiness, Cat… even though you don't seem to care about mine._

 _-Kara Danvers_

The CEO's heart burned like a wildfire as she read the last line. Tears spewed uncontrollably from her eyes. "All I care about is your happiness, you fool." She whispered tearfully as she opened up the 370th email.

 _You left again. How could you do that, Cat? You showed back up, and then just vanished. I thought I meant something to you. I thought our friendship was strong, but you just left. I hope that someday you'll return, but even then I don't know if I could ever forgive you for this… I thought we had a bond… I would've never disappeared on you like this. Even after all this pain, you caused me, though, I hope you are safe and happy._

 _-Kara Danvers_

The emails were only making her pain worse, so she locked her phone and put it back into her pocket. She leaned her head back on the window and waited to arrive at the D.E.O.

"I knew that you knew," Eve said bluntly through her tears. "She didn't believe me, but I knew it."

Cat opened her eyes and glared at the younger woman. "Of course, she didn't know. Not only should I be an Oscar nominee for my performance, but Kara is also a very oblivious person."

Eve chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't have known if I hadn't seen the way you look at Kara and the way you watched Supergirl on the screen. Before I knew, I thought you just had a crush on them both.. But as soon as I found out Kara and Supergirl were the same person, I put two and two together."

Cat frowned… "Was Kara the only one in the office that didn't know how I feel?"

"Pretty much," Eve said with a small laugh.

"Of course, she was," Cat said with a shake of her head and a fond smile. Then she felt jealousy swipe through her. "How did you earn her trust enough for her to tell you the truth? I understand that my previous actions made her doubt my trustworthiness, but you must've done something extraordinary for her to tell you that she is Supergirl so soon."

Eve laughed aloud. "Actually, she didn't. I was on the roof for my lunch break and saw Supergirl land on the building on the other side. I don't think she was paying much attention to see if there were any occupants because she changed out of her uniform in a millisecond and the next thing I knew Kara Danvers was standing there. I was shocked, but I told her I understood and that kind of boosted our relationship. Alex wasn't that happy, but after I signed the Non-Disclosure agreement without a second thought, she seemed to be okay with me. Now we are all closer than ever."

Cat felt warmth spread through her… Kara hadn't trusted Eve; she had been _caught_ by Eve. "Oh." She said as the driver pulled into the parking lot of the D.E.O.

Eve nodded. "She hasn't even told Lena Luthor, and they're best friends. Lena bought CatCo for her. It isn't to do with trust; really, she trusts Lena, she just doesn't want to make her even more of a target. You. I don't understand why she didn't tell you because you are already affiliated with Supergirl."

Cat grunted and nodded in response to Eve before getting out of the car and heading to meet Director Henshaw. When her assistant was once again at her side, she greeted the man. "Agent Mulder." She said wryly, knowing that the man didn't appreciate being called anything but his actual title.

The man glared before he decided to grant Cat a response. "Well if it isn't the woman who thinks getting the president's stamp of approval means she's protected from the D.E.O wrath!"

Cat smirked. She had underestimated the Martian; however, she was there for Kara not to have a showdown with the mysterious man. "Where is she?" She asked sternly, ignoring the man's retort.

"Follow me, but I don't think she'll be accepting visitors any time soon." He replied as he turned toward the building and led the women to the Kryptonian. They walked through the building and the closer they got to the blonde that owned her soul, the faster Cat's heart paced. They finally reached the sliding glass doors, and Cat saw Kara sitting in the corner of the room crunched up in the fetal position with Alex holding her as they both cried mercilessly. Cat knew what she promised, but at this point, she didn't really give a damn when the love of her life was miserable. She sprung into action and immediately burst through the doors to be at Kara's side.

"Kara! Oh, sweetheart, how ar-" She was cut off by Alex's firm shove. She had no idea how she had missed the older sister rush to her, but she was sorry that she had. The push knocked the wind out of her and thrust her back outside the room.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" The protective Danvers asked. "She is completely distraught! She doesn't need you here, and I'm really sick of your idiotic President puppy giving you an all exclusive pass to come here and bother us whenever you feel like actually being there for Kara." She turned to Eve. "Hey, E." She said softly. "I think she could use some time with her girlfriend, while I handle the Wicked Witch of the Press."

Eve nodded solemnly. "Cat's the one that got me here, Alex. She helped."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Only because she knew she wouldn't get to see Kara at all other wise."

Eve frowned, seeming to want to come to Cat's defense once more, but when she looked into the room to see Kara, she decided against it and rushed to the Kryptonian's side. Once Eve was away, Cat decided to stand up to the Agent once and for all. "I am here because not only did I just see the scariest fight since I came back, but I watched the love of my life cry over the dead body of her cousin, and I watched my oldest friend be murdered on a tv screen."

Alex faltered for a moment, but her resolve was quickly reinstated. "I don't care. Kara just lost the last remaining member of her biological family. To top it all off, she is now the last of her kind. You want to play the victim like all of you rich prudes do? Fine. But do it somewhere else. Kara is the victim here, and I'm sick of your sorry ass causing Kara more pain than she needs."

Cat's heart was set on fire with a fierce amount of rage, and an even more cumbersome amount of pain. "I am not trying to be a victim! I just want to be here with Kara. Is that such an issue?!"

Alex glared. "It is when she doesn't need you. Go away. If she wants you, I'll send someone to fetch you."

Cat's heart shattered at the reminder that Kara didn't need her, but she conceded with a nod and walked to the lodging chamber that she knew all too well from her last stay at the D.E.O.

When she reached the hallway that led to the room, she was stopped by the Martian Man. "Miss Grant, my deepest sympathies for your loss. I know Clark was a close friend of yours."

Cat smiled, grateful that she had at least one person to see that her pain wasn't just on behalf of Kara. "Thank you." She murmured as a tear escaped her eye.

"You are welcome." He said with a look of confliction spread across his face. When he seemingly decided he looked her sternly in the face and spoke again. "Miss Grant, I am able to read almost every living being's mind. So I know that you are having trouble understanding what happened to Kal-El."

Cat was taken aback by the bluntness of the man, but she nodded in affirmation.

The director nodded in acceptance and spoke again. "Kryptonians only have so much power they can exert before they blow them out temporarily. Superman had done that right before he was stabbed in the heart with a stick of Green Kryptonite that was tipped with golden Kryptonite. It punctured his back and hit his heart. By the time Supergirl got him to the D.E.O, he was already gone. Nothing could bring him back because the Gold Kryptonite sucked his ability to be an immortal being away. It took away his Kryptonian powers, as it does every Kryptonian. Golden Kryptonite is rare, and very hard to find, which is why Superman's death took us by surprise and has hit so hard."

Cat didn't notice the tears that fell from her eyes until she felt them reach her chin. "Thank you." She said before turning to the room she had intended to enter, but before she could, J'onn had one more thing to say. "You love her, and so does Miss Tessmacher." He said plainly. "You both think that neither of you deserves her. Let her decide that instead of making the decision for her. It isn't fair to Kara for you to decide that. SO don't leave her again."

Cat froze in place before turning around. "You don't know _ANYTHING!"_ She seethed before she entered the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

When the door closed, she leaned against it and started crying. She fell to the floor and let her sobs overcome her. Everything in her life was falling apart. Her friend was gone, Kara was heartbroken, Carter didn't see her as the mother she wanted to be, and now Kara didn't even need her. She continued to cry for about a half hour before there was a knock on the door. She shot to her feet, wiped her tears away and straightened herself up before she swung the door open, ready to send whoever it was elsewhere. But when she saw who it was she froze. "Kara?" She asked shakily as her heart sped up.

The teary-eyed Kryptonian spoke so fast Cat couldn't make out what she was saying. "Alex-was-wrong-do-need-you."

Cat was frightened, afraid that something had happened. "Kara, darling. Slow down. I cant speak super-speed." She teased, although her heart still ached with everything that had transpired since she came back to CatCo.

"A-Alex was w-wrong. I-I do need you." Kara stuttered out shakily. "I need you b-because you're my b-best friend, and you're the only o-one that knew Clark and cared about him. L-Lois blames m-me. S-so I only have you."

Cat didn't quite understand why Lois Lane would blame Kara for this. It was clearly and undoubtedly not her fault, but she supposed that's just what the asinine bitch did best. Blame anyone and everyone for things that she couldn't control. Anger rose through Cat, but she fought it down. There'd be another time to attack Lois Lane, right now, this was about Kara. "Kara, that woman doesn't have a logical bone in her body. This wasn't your fault, Sweetheart." She said with conviction. "You two were outnumbered drastically."

Kara's face contorted with pain, and Cat couldn't take it any longer. She rushed in and enveloped the younger woman in her arms. "Shhhh." She crooned. "Sweetheart, this isn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

The younger woman returned the embrace and began trembling in Cat's arms. "I-I should've f-fought harder."

Cat shook her head. "NO!" She said firmly. "The intruders shouldn't have tried to fight. You did everything you could. AS did Clark. You had no idea they knew about kryptonite nor did you know that they had it. This isn't your fault, Darling. I swear it wasn't."

Cat could tell that there was going to be a lot for them to get through. There was going to have to be a funeral, for not only Superman but Clark Kent as well. Cat now had to face the fact that the love of her life wasn't immortal, and she could still lose her at any time. She still had to deal with all of her personal problems on top of everything, but for right now, she would hold the woman of her dreams in her arms and help her through one of the most traumatic experiences of her life. From there, she didn't know where they'd go.

* * *

 **I apologize for the six-day wait. I know normally it's only around 3 days but the holidays had me very busy. I hope you enjoyed, please let me know if you did!**


	13. Chapter 13

Although Cat loved the sensation of Kara's sleeping body on her lap, she knew that it was wrong. Kara had a girlfriend. A lovely, kindhearted, and selfless girlfriend whom Kara loved, so it was immoral to let the Kryptonian jeopardize that relationship because of a broken heart. She sighed and shook her head. Why was she so helpless? Hadn't she preached on not depending on someone else for your own happiness? Yet it seemed that when it came to practicing what she preached, she couldn't do it.

Without Kara, her happiness didn't exist. The amount of exuberance she felt just from the younger woman admitting that she needed Cat was proof in itself. She had been utterly miserable right up until that point. As soon as she opened that door to Kara, her heart had been focused on her own turmoil, but as soon as Kara came, it shifted its focus to her, forgetting about everything else in Cat's life that hurt the older woman.

Cat ran her hand through Kara's hair one last time, before scooting her way out of the Editor's clutches. She needed to talk to the people closest to Kara; they needed a plan, and Cat needed to know what her role would be.

She knew that Clark was the Man of Steel. She'd known since they were in college together and he was never around while Superman was out saving the day; so, she knew that Kara was his Cousin, but she hadn't ever realized that they were close. She barely spoke of him, he never came around, and they never really worked together publicly except for extreme emergencies, so, although she had anticipated the man's death to cause Kara some heartache she hadn't expected the loss to be so tragically devastating. But then again, this was Kara. The woman who bears the weight of the world on her shoulders. The woman with a heart of gold, and a body of steel. The woman that loved everyone and hated hatred. So, it shouldn't have shocked her that the loss of her last living blood relative would demolish her soul the way it seemed to have done.

She sighed as she stood up and stretched her muscles. It had been over two hours since Kara came into her room exclaiming that she needed Cat, and the women had ended up on the couch while Kara cried herself dry. Eventually, the Kryptonian had fallen asleep with her head on Cat's lap, and they had been that way for over forty-five minutes, so Cat desperately needed to stretch her muscles back to life.

Once her blood circulation was revived, she made her way to the Lodging Room's door, but just before she turned the doorknob, a small voice called back to her. "Please don't go." Kara pleaded.

Kara's voice tore at Cat's heart, and she immediately turned around to the woman of her dreams. "Darling, you need your rest." She crooned.

"P-please don't leave again. I-I need you more now than I ever have before." Kara admitted shakily.

Cat's heart ached at the realization that Kara believed that the CEO would ever leave her in a time like this. Although, the thought wasn't entirely unfounded seeing as she had left right after Kara had lost Mon-El. Guilt squeezed her lungs, and she gulped down the lump of shame that crawled into her throat. "I'm not leaving, Kara. I swear to you that I'm going to be here this time. Okay? I couldn't leave you even if I tried. My soul wouldn't allow it."

Kara sat up. "I don't know why I didn't think to help him. I just… He's been a hero longer than I have been on Earth. How is it that he died from such a silly thing? Something he's fought against hundreds of times? Just… just one stab and now he's gone, and- and I'm alone. Wholly alone. Lois hates me, Cat. She says I should've paid attention, and-and I know she's right, but I just… I had the strongest one on me; I thought for sure that he could handle the one he had, but… but I didn't even notice that he had lost his powers… What kind of hero am I Cat? What kind of hero am I if I can't even protect another Kryptonian?" The tears were streaming from Kara's face, and Cat was instantly at Kara's side, fighting hard to suppress tears of her own.

"The greatest kind, Kara. You are the biggest hero that's ever walked this Earth. Clark had much more experience than you at beating bad guys, so he should have been more prepared, it wasn't your fault, Kara. This was not your fault." Cat demanded.

Kara was shaking with her sobs, and Cat was beginning to lose hope of ever calming her down when the lodging room door opened and in stepped Alex Danvers with a heartbroken expression. "Oh, _Kara_." She whispered as her lips quivered and she rushed to the Kryptonian's side. She engulfed the other half of the younger woman's body, the side that Cat hadn't already claimed and began to sing softly to her.

They continued to hold Kara until the door opened again to see a worried, but uncertain Eve standing there staring at Kara longingly. Cat frowned, she knew that right now what Kara needed was the two most important people in her life, and although it killed Cat to do it, she resigned to her position as fifth important. (The list was clearly: Alex, Eve, Kara's foster Mother, The DEO Director, and Cat… If she was lucky enough to come before the I.T Hobbit that lurked in the hallway looking just as distressed as Eve.)

Cat smiled through the heartache as she disentangled herself from the Kryptonian and gestured for Eve to take over. The assistant looked confused, but grateful as she took over Cat's previous position. She mouthed 'thank you' to the CEO, and the billionaire nodded her head with a sad smile before exiting the room… Not being able to bear the sight of another woman holding the love of her life the way she wanted to, but that same still small voice called out for her once more. " _Cat_." Kara's voice trembled. "You said you wouldn't go."

Cat's heart ached. _I love you, Kara; but please don't make me endure this. Please._ She begged internally. "I'll just be down the hall, dear." She said softly as she tried her hardest to smile comfortingly to the heartbroken Kryptonian.

Kara held out her hand as her body laid in the laps of the two women that Kara loved more than anything. Cat swallowed the bile that rose to her esophagus at the realization… Alex and Eve got to have all of Kara, while she would only get to have whatever tiny piece of her that was 'expendable'; in this instance, her hand. She clenched her jaw and smiled through the bitter burn in her throat left from the stomach acid. _At least she wants me with her._ She thought as bit back her pride and took the offered hand.

She could never turn Kara away, no matter how painful it was to be in the presence of her and Eve's love.

 **XXX**

It was the day of Superman's funeral, and everyone in Metropolis gathered in the City square to watch as Supergirl sent off Superman's casket. She stood in front of the coffin, tears flowing down her face, and her heart aching for this to all just be an incredibly cruel joke from Kal-El. She stared down at her baby cousin, the person she was sent to Earth to protect and had failed at her only purpose. She had failed him; she had failed at the one use she had. She was struggling to hold back a loud sob of grief. She felt bruised inside, a strong sense of emptiness overcoming her as she continued to stare down at the lifeless body that was her baby cousin.

Supergirl swallowed tears as she spoke aloud, the tiny microphone attached to the collar of her suit blasting her voice to thousands of speakers all across town. "My cousin grew up on this planet." She started. "His home was this planet, and he vowed to do whatever he had to, to protect it, so it shouldn't come as a shock to anyone that he gave his life for it. HE was a hero and an exceptional person. He made me proud to be a Kryptonian, and proud to be a member of the House of El. I loved him deeply, and I will miss him greatly, but his legacy will live on within our hearts, and hopefully, he will teach everyone to be a little bit more of a hero ourselves." She cut herself off, not being able to continue due to the quiver of her voice. She took a deep breath before she continued speaking directly to the casket. "I love you, cousin. I will miss you, along with the rest of my family, every day."

She activated the casket like she did for Astra's, and began the prayer for the dead. "You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on your journey home." She paused as she sniffled. She cleared her throat and continued tremulously. "We will remember you in every dawn." Her voice broke, but she carried on valiantly. "And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." As soon as she finished the prayer, she flew to the sky and released it into the clouds. She whimpered as she watched her baby cousin vanish from sight. "Rest easy, cousin." She whispered tearfully before flying back down to Earth.

Once she touched down, she couldn't help the tears that fell, and for some reason, unknown to her, she didn't want Alex, she didn't even want Eve… she wanted Cat, and although that made her feel guilty, she didn't fight it. She walked over to the CEO, who had misty eyes, and embraced her as she cried on the CEO's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered as she felt warmth rush through her body… it wasn't quite peace, per se, but it was something.

"Whatever for, Darling?" Cat asked in confusion.

"For not leaving me again." She murmured into the smaller woman's shoulder.

Cat felt guilty that Kara thought she had to thank Cat for staying with her, but she ignored the nausea that the guilt created in her gut and responded. "Never again, sweetheart." She crooned. "I'm never leaving again."

"Promise?" Kara asked weakly.

Cat's heart pounded as she nodded. "I promise." She said with conviction, but then she saw a frowning Eve and smiled apologetically as guilt filled her once more. She didn't like that she was coming between the young couple, but she couldn't help that she had known Clark personally, just as Eve couldn't help that she hadn't. She knew though, that she couldn't stop herself from indulging in whatever attention Kara would give her, and that she also would inevitably feel the sharp sting of abandonment as she watched her young infatuation go home with Eve instead of her. She sighed and tightened her hold on Kara, before speaking. "Eve is over there; you should go to her." She declared, not ignoring the piece of her soul that was grated off by the suggestion.

Kara pulled away just a bit and looked at Cat with worry. "Am I bugging you?" She asked sadly.

Cat's eyes widened. "No! Heavens no!" She assured the younger woman. "It's just that… she looks worried for you, and she really does love you, Kara." She admitted it, but it tasted like sour milk on her tongue. She hated this… sending the love of her life back to be with her lover when all the CEO wanted to do was be selfish and steal Kara away, but she couldn't… because that would hurt Kara, which wouldn't just hurt Cat… it'd destroy her.

Kara smiled a weak smile. "Yeah, she really does."

Cat smiled genuinely at that, at least Kara knew that she was loved. That was a bonus. "Go to her, Kara. She needs to know that you're alright, and you need to be pampered. Clark's memorial service is tomorrow."

Kara nodded. "You'll be there too, right?" She asked.

Cat nodded. "Of course, darling."

"Okay." Kara conceded. "I have to go change real fast, and I'll go with Eve." She paused a few seconds. "Thank you, Miss Grant. Today was terrible, but you made it bearable."

Cat smiled, it warmed her heart in a way she hadn't felt in a while, just to know that she had made Kara's day better. "I'm glad I could be of service." She said although she started picturing Eve giving Kara a much different type of service in her head, and that warm fluttery feeling was immediately swiped away and replaced with envy and dread.

Kara offered her a polite smile before zooming behind the building and returning a moment later as Kara Danvers. She walked over to her devoted girlfriend and kissed her on the lips before taking her hand and heading to the parking garage. Something broke in Cat, as she watched the love of her life walk away with someone else, but she stood there, staring after them and smiled the best fake smile she could manage until something happened…

Something that she hadn't expected. As Kara continued to walk with Eve, she turned her head around to look back at Cat. Cerulean pools met chestnut orbs. Cat's heat skipped a beat, and her smile turned sincere as she nodded to Kara, telling her that she would be okay, although she knew it was a lie. As soon as she got home she intended to not only cry for the loss of her friend but at the sight of Kara with someone else.

Kara smiled a weak smile back and then turned her head to its natural position as she continued to walk hand-in-hand with the luckiest person on the planet.

 **XXX**

That night, Cat laid on her chaise in her living room and dialed the only number she could, and hoped that the other woman would pick up. It rang once, twice, three times, and Cat was about to hang up after the fourth ring when the President picked up. "Cat, it's three in the morning, what the hell do you want?"

"Kara," Cat whined in response to the question.

Olivia sighed. "You want my bluntness, or my supportiveness?"

"Both," Cat said petulantly as she sipped on her fourth glass of bourbon.

"Fine. You're too late. You screwed up, and now there's nothing you can do but get up and work, continue with your disappointing life that will never be nearly as fulfilling and happy as it could have been if you had just told her the damn truth in the beginning instead of running away from your feelings. She's happy now, and you playing the homewrecker isn't doing you justice. Is that what you want your relationship based off of? Stealing her from some other innocent girl? It's not like you could now anyway, she's in love with her, right?"

Cat whimpered. The reminder of her situation only adding to the pain she was in. "Right." She sniveled.

"Then let her go. Get over her and find someone new. You're being pathetic, pining after the girl, sticking around even though it's practically killing you. Come back to D.C. Find someone new and age appropriate. Your current situation is senseless!"

Cat had enough. She had said she wanted blunt, not heartless, insensitive, and cruel. " **I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"** Cat screamed into the phone. "I'm sticking around and watching her be happy because I _**LOVE**_ her, and I can't live without her! I care about Kara beyond all rationality. I want her to have everything she's ever dreamed of, and then some. I want her to be happy, no matter how much it destroys me, because I **LOVE** her, and love doesn't have to have sense. You can't just talk yourself into and out of love, it doesn't work that way! If I could find someone else, it wouldn't be true love because love isn't a disposable item, love is everlasting and loyal, and I'm screwed because I am absolutely, irrevocably, inevitably in love with Kara Danvers."

Cat heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone. "There's that Cat Grant I know and admire. You just needed a little push."

Cat scoffed. "Honestly, Livvy. Must you be so irritating?" She asked before she hung up and took another sip of her beverage. Her phone dinged a second later, and she looked down at the screen to get a texted reply to her last question.

 **Liv:** _Yes. ;)_

 **XXX**

The next morning was Clark's memorial service. Very few people were there, just Clark's closets and dearest family and friends. It was a small group of people, filling an even smaller building. As Cat stride through the small group, she saw Lois speaking vehemently to a downtrodden Kara. Cat was livid, she walked stealthily over to the women and caught the last few sentences from the widow.

"… Furthermore, I don't think it's appropriate for the woman that got him _KILLED_ to be making his eulogy!"

Cat had enough and was about to intervene when Eve stepped in between Lois and Kara and sent a deathly glare towards the brunette. "Kara didn't get anyone killed here!" She spoke fervently, giving Cat a boost of pride. "The only person to blame in this situation is the Almerican that did this! You're being petty, and hateful to the one person that feels your pain to the same extent of not _more_ than you do, so stop it! She's a victim here too!"

Lois had tears streaming down her face as she folded her arms across her chest and huffed before rapidly turning around and walking away, consequently bumping into Cat. "Watch where you're going!" The grieving widow called out tremulously.

Cat saw the agony in Lois' eyes… the same agony Cat felt every day she had to watch Kara with someone else, and all of her anger and resentment for the woman washed away as sympathy and understanding took over. Lois didn't actually blame Kara, Lois just didn't know how to handle this much pain, and took it out on the one person she knew would forgive her for it.

Was the treatment of Kara fair? Hell no, and she was still mad as hell, but she understood and could see past it for now. So, she hugged the woman who had been her enemy for countless years and held her tight. This was no time for silly games and juvenile rivalries; it was a time for grieving.

Lois tensed at first, but she quickly relaxed and returned the embrace as she began to cry. Cat's heart sank. She couldn't even imagine the pain the reporter must be going through… losing your soulmate was excruciating, but having to watch your soulmate be murdered on global television was an entirely different type of unimaginable torture.

Cat looked to Kara, watching as she cried on the shoulder of Eve. She smiled longingly at the Kryptonian; what she wouldn't give to be Eve's shoulder….

"Cat?" She heard the woman in her arms.

"Yes, Lois?" She asked distractedly as her eyes stayed planted on the woman of her dreams.

"She's very happy with her," Lois announced, reminding Cat just why she hated the prude, to begin with as she yanked out of the embrace of the widow. Lois rolled her eyes. "You didn't let me finish." She said, wiping her nose with a Kleenex before speaking again. "She's very happy with Evelyn, but I think you could make her just as happy."

Cat smiled, she appreciated the cot of confidence but knew that it didn't matter. She'd never get the chance to test Lois' theory. "You May be right, but unfortunately, I lost my opportunity to figure that out for myself."

As soon as the words were spewed from Cat's mouth, there was a noise from the front of the room, and she focused her attention to the culprit that had caused it; Kara. A tearful, devastated, Kara Danvers, with trembling hands, and quivering lips. Cat frowned at how pale the young heroine looked, but she stood there, her total attention on the grieving Superhero.

Kara cleared her throat before adjusting the microphone on the podium and then speaking. "Th-thank you all, for joining us here today." She started. "I know that Clark loved each and every one of you. He was a kindhearted, and selfless person; always wanting to make a difference in the world. He was passionate about his career; he loved using his position as a reporter to not only shed light on topics that needed to be addressed, but also make a difference in his community. The only thing he was more passionate about than his job, however, was his wife." She sent a nervous smile in the direction of Lois, and Cat nudged the brunette to smile back. When the reporter complied, Kara let out a breath of relief and continued. "Lois was the light of his life. He wouldn't have been the same person he was without her. Their love was a totem to all, and I hope that everyone learned just a little bit about love from them." She cleared her throat one more time and wiped at her face; Cat knew that the younger woman was crying, and it killed her not to be able to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright. "I loved him so much," Kara said with a hoarse voice. "And I am going to miss him like hell. I just hope that from this moment forward, I carry out his legacy and make him proud."

And with that, Kara was away from the podium with a rush, and in the restroom. Cat moved to follow her, but Eve was already in hot pursuit.

The rest of the service moved lower than a melting iceberg. Everyone had a memory with Clark that they needed to share. Funeral etiquette demanded that Car stand up there and offer her best memory of Clark. She was, after all, a close friend. She'd always kept her distance from Clark once he and Lois became an exclusive item because her and Lois' past was just too complicated, but they had stayed in contact, so it was only right for her to share a moment with the rest of the mourners.

She took a deep breath and began her way to the platform when her arm was grabbed roughly, and she turned around to see a distraught Eve standing in front of her. "She needs you!" She said desperately. "I didn't know him; I can't help her right now, and she wants… well, she needs _you_ , Cat!"

* * *

 **I hope this was enjoyable! A lot of progress between Cat and Kara is about to happen!**


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Cat processed the meaning behind Eve's words she zoomed out of the memorial service and into the bathroom where Kara sat on the floor in her black dress and cried. Cat's heart pounded relentlessly as she scooped the younger woman up into her arms and rocked her, as she did her best to soothe the Kryptonian's sobs. "I'm here, Kara." She murmured against Kara's hair. "I'm here, and we're going to get through this together. I promise. Do you hear me, sweetheart?"

Kara continued to hyperventilate as she nodded and attempted to speak. "To-ge-ther."

Cat smiled through her tears as she nodded her head and made eye contact with the love of her life's girlfriend. "That's right, darling. Together."

Cat could see the utter devastation on Eve's face, and although she would typically smirk in victory under different circumstances, she couldn't find any joy in hurting the younger woman. She knew what it felt like to believe that you were losing the chance to be with Kara Danvers, and she wouldn't wish that pain on her worst enemy. She smiled a sympathetic smile to her assistant, before returning her attention to the most important person in the room. "Now, how about we get you on your feet, clean up your make-up, and go to that little Indian food place that Clark always ranted and raved about, hmm? I'm sure he at least told you about it."

Kara smiled and shuddered a few more times with her breathing before she nodded and began to stand. Cat felt an immense amount of pride as she watched the Girl of Steel get up again after being brutally knocked down by the tragic loss of her beloved cousin. Cat stood up immediately after the Kryptonian was on her feet; she took some paper towels from the dispenser and dampened them before walking back over to Kara, and wiping around her eyes. She didn't notice the way that Kara's breath hitched when Cat's hands touched her moist cheeks… Eve did, though.

 **XXX**

As they sat down at their table, Cat looked at the editor across from her and smiled as brightly as she could under the circumstances. She hated that Kara was hurting, she hated that Clark was gone, but what she hated more than anything was that she had to pretend to be okay in order to make Kara feel good. She hated lying to the younger woman. She wanted them to have a transparency clearer than air, but she couldn't because if she did, Kara would try to ignore her own feelings to help Cat. Cat couldn't allow that to happen because Kara deserved to grieve, she had just lost her last blood relative, and that was far worse than losing a friend you had long-since distanced yourself from. "Have you been here before?" Cat asked nervously. Although this was only to distract Kara, it still felt a lot like a date, so Cat couldn't help but be anxious about it all.

Kara smiled down at the fabric nostalgically and nodded. "This is where he introduced me to Lois."

Cat felt adoration consume her. The way Kara turned every place she'd ever been to, into a fond memory was an amazing ability that Cat only wished she had, however, she had the opposite trait. Every place she went, she just saw the bad that had happened there, until she met Kara. "You act like that's a good thing." Cat snarked, hoping that the jab at Lois would be enough to make the younger woman smile, but instead of a smile adorning Kara's face, a look of confusion was there. Cat sighed and smiled fondly. "Because any meeting with Lois Lane is always a negative experience for me." She joked.

Kara grinned. "You're a dork."

Cat smiled proudly. She had made Kara Danvers smile in a time where she didn't even want to, that was a success story for the ages. "I believe that if anyone here is a dork, it'd be you."

Kara glared playfully. "Liar. I'm adorable."

Cat's heart skipped a beat. _An adorable dork._ She thought, but refused to say; it would be wrong, to flirt with a taken woman. "Well, I hear that some dorks can be adorable."

They continued eating in companionable silence. Cat thinking internally if she could perhaps buy a time machine off of Maxwell, and Kara internally thinking about the inevitability of losing almost everyone she loved because of her immortality.

 **XXX**

A week had passed since her meal with Cat in Metropolis, and Kara was still grieving the loss of her beloved cousin. She was currently observing the period of mourning, meaning she had another week of being Supergirl free, so she had been pondering her relationships. She was going to lose everyone except Alex, Eliza, J'onn, and possibly Eve; if they got married. She was going to lose James, Winn, Lucy, Lena, Cat, Barry Allen, Oliver, everyone. Every single one of her human companions would die far sooner than she ever would. Especially now that Alex and Winn had designed a Super-Duper Supersuit for her that combined her old bulletproof and fireproof suit and Astra's Kryptonite proof suit. So, now, not even a Kryptonite Nuke could harm her. She was wholly indestructible as Supergirl.

She sighed and plopped herself on her couch. Clark's death brought a lot of realizations up. She could never have kids. One, they'd be human (or half-human if they were biologically engineered) so they would die millenniums before she would. It'd only be setting herself up for heartbreak, time after time. Not only that, but if Eve didn't accept the necklace she'd made out of Kara's finished Kryptonite-X product, she'd die and leave Kara all alone. Asking that of Eve, though, was inhumane. And Cat, the woman Kara found herself craving for, as of late, had two sons, she could never ask that of her… it'd be cruel. Lena would possibly be a suitable candidate for the eternal-life thing, but then Jess would have to be given a necklace, and they'd want children, and their children would want children, and it would spiral out of control to the point of over-population, so the only people who could be given the Kryptonite-X jewelry were people who had no desire to have children with their significant other. Who would be content with just themselves, their significant other, and the Super Friends… no one so far but Alex and Eliza would be okay with that.

She fought back her tears as the realization set in… If Eve and Kara lasted, and Kara proposed the idea of living millenniums together, it was very likely that Eve would suggest that they have children and give them Kryptonite-X jewelry too, but that wasn't possible. IF they did that, the pattern would continue until the world was overflowing with their great-great-great-great grandchildren, and that would put up a multitude of problems.

She felt a panic attack about to sprout, and only one person could calm her down… Cat. But she was at CatCo, and Kara was grieving.

 **XXX**

Cat was at her desk worrying her bottom lip as she went over twelve articles in desperate need of re-editing, but she was finding it hard to do with her mind continuously wandering to the Kryptonian that owned her soul. They'd been texting off-and-on all week, and although that was slightly more comforting than not having any contact, it was still worrying. Kara would show interest in their conversations through text, but she didn't use her usual trillion emojis, nor did she use parentheses faces. It was plain words, with almost zero punctuation, and that just wasn't the Kara she knew.

She huffed in aggravation, and stood up, pushing her chair into the wall by doing so. She set her sights for Miss Tessmacher, and immediately stomped to her desk. "How is she?" She asked more aggressively than she should have.

The assistant looked up from her phone with red-rimmed eyes. "She doesn't leave her apartment, and she is barely eating no matter how hard I try to get her to do anything. She's not doing that well at all. Alex and I both tried to convince her to eat something, but she kicked us out and said we were ganging up on her. I've been texting her all afternoon, but she won't respond to me. I'm worried and can barely sleep; I don't know what to do, Miss Grant. I'm so scared for her."

Cat's heart ached, she hadn't been sleeping much at all either because she was concerned for the Kryptonian as well. "Would you mind if I give it a try?"

Eve shook her head. "Please do. Hopefully, you'll have better luck than Alex and I. Lena got her to eat a granola bar yesterday, but even that was a very hard-won battle."

Cat frowned, from what she understood, Kryptonians needed over 20,000 calories in order to sustain themselves… which was why Kara and Clark were almost always eating. "You've got to be kidding me. You've let her practically starve?!"

Eve shook her head. "No! Absolutely not! I tried as hard as I could, but then she just locked herself in our- er… _her_ bedroom."

Cat noticed the little slip, and her heart ached knowing that Kara normally shared her bed with the woman before her, but she bit back the pain and shook her head. "You seem to have tried your best, but you're too kind about things. Let me give it a go. She said.

Eve furrowed her brow but nodded her head in acceptance. Cat gave a curt nod. "Cancel the rest of my appointments, and forward all of my calls to voicemail. I will be out for the rest of the day."

Eve was shocked, but she did as she was told without question. She would do whatever it took to help Kara out, and if that meant clearing Cat's schedule, and letting the CEO's work her magic on Kara, she would… Even if that put her at risk of losing Kara to Cat… She and Kara were happy, but the way Kara used to talk about Cat insinuated there was a deeper connection between them than Kara seemed to realize.

Cat grabbed her purse and texted her on-duty driver to get the car started and ready for her… There was no time to lose.

 **XXX**

Kara was hyperventilating terribly as she drowned in her own tears. Losing Clark made it painfully apparent that no one was safe. Everyone but her could die… and even she could if someone found out her secret identity and attacked her as Kara Danvers. She let out a quiet whimper right before the doorbell rang. She furrowed her brows, confused as to why Alex was there when she had explicitly told the older Danvers that she wanted a few days to herself, and why she would ring the doorbell when she already has a damn key.

She huffed and didn't even bother to stop the tears from flowing as she stood and walked to the door. She swung it open and froze as she saw who it was. "Cat?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

Cat's face fell. "Kara, darling, you're worse than I thought." She whispered as tears came to her eyes. She absolutely hated seeing her beloved Superhero like this. She walked into the apartment, not even caring if she had been invited in or not. She placed her three take-out bags on the counter and then swiftly turned back to the Editor and embraced her in a tight embrace. "Oh, my love, I've got you. You aren't alone in this. I swear to you."

Kara let out an even louder wail of despair. "But I will be." She said. "I'm Kryptonian; I'm going to lose anyone I want to be with."

Cat's heart sank at her soulmate's declaration. "I thought you said that there were ways around that?" She asked as she pulled back.

Kara nodded. "There is, I spent the last year formulating the perfect chemical compound of Kryptonite that stops human from getting harmed, aging, or getting sick. I failed once, and I gave my old Cat Streaky superpowers by accident, but I managed to fix it. Now tt doesn't harm Kryptonians, and it doesn't have any nasty side effects or superpowers to humans, but I couldn't ask someone to give up their dreams of having children, or any career really, because never aging and never dying would draw suspicion within the first twenty years of it."

Cat frowned. "Did Clark's death trigger this melancholy thought process of yours?"

Kara nodded her head in affirmation but didn't give her any other response.

The CEO shook her head and huffed as she sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. When Kara sat down beside Cat, the older blonde put an arm around the Kryptonian before she spoke from the heart. "If Eve isn't willing to become immortal she's an idiot." Cat declared. "That's the dream of us all. TO live wildly and happily without the fear of death hanging over our heads."

Kara frowned. "She has family, Cat."

The billionaire chuckled. "And?"

The alien gave her an incredulous look. " _And_ , she wouldn't want to watch them all die just for me. IF she ever wanted kids, I couldn't give them to her because we'd be forced to watch them die. Everything is against us."

Cat let out a long sigh. "Kara, darling, you over think things. Yes, of course, she'd have to watch her family die, as do us all. I'm going to have to watch my mother die just as I did my father as a teenager. But you know what she'd gain from it all?"

"Immortality?" Kara asked with her scrunched eyebrows.

Cat shook her head in the negative. "No, darling… _you_ "

Kara scoffed. "Right, like you'd be willing to watch Carter and Adam pass away just for me." She added a roll of her eyes at the end, and Cat just wanted to kiss the attitude and hurt right off of the editor's face.

Cat paused a moment. Weighing her options, because the answer was, yes, yes, she would, and she had a very rational reasoning for it too. She'd contemplated this exact subject multiple times after Kara had admitted that there were ways around human mortality thanks to Kryptonian technology and although it'd be hard, the answer was still yes. "I-… May I answer honestly without causing any issues between us?" She asked nervously.

"Of-of course," Kara said with confusion written all over her face.

Cat inhaled as deeply as humanly possible before letting in out slowly and speaking. "I would." She said. "I would because I'd get to be there for all of their big life events. I'd get to see the men they turn out to be, and watch them live happily with their spouses. Carter is dead sure that he's found his, and Adam has a very lovely fiancée, so, yes, Kara, I would, because I'd get to watch my sons live happy lives, and take comfort in knowing that they lived life happily. Plus, the bonus would be that I got to spend thousands of years w ith you, or… eternity… I'm not quite sure if Kryptonians are even able to die naturally, but yes Kara, I would. It'd be painful to watch them die, but the worst thing about losing a child for most is that the child didn't get to live a full life, and if mine are able to, that would take a lot of the pain out of it. SO yes, Kara, I would live eternity with you, and if Eve wouldn't, she's not as smart as I thought."

Kara seemed taken aback by the answer. "Wow… R-Really?"

With a roll of her eyes cat responded. "Have I ever been known to say things I don't mean?"

Kara shook her head. "No."

"Exactly," Cat responded with a bob of her head before she gestured over to the three bags of pot stickers. "Now, eat all of those, and then talk to your girlfriend. If she says no, find someone that actually deserves you."

Kara chuckled and wiped away the last of her tears before she brought the food over to the couch and offered Cat some of them. Cat took one but insisted Kara ate the rest.

They ate, and talked, and watched ridiculous movies that Cat would never admit to liking. Eventually, Kara placed her head on the CEO's shoulder, and when Cat looked down to see if the Kryptonian had fallen asleep, Kara leaned up and connected their lips. Cat was stunned, but she kissed back desperately as her heart fluttered, her body trembled, and her stomach flew away with its butterflies. All logic was gone from her mind as Kara's tongue met her own. It was the most magical kiss of her life. She twisted so that she was facing Kara, and wrapped her arms around the strong firm Kryptonian shoulders that bore the weight of a lost planet along with the greedy and thankless one she currently inhabited. Kara's hands began to wander all over Cat's body, and then much too quickly she was all the way across the room. " _Shit!"_ Kara whispered breathlessly has she breathed deeply.

Cat's heart ached at the very palpable regret on Kara's face. "K-Kara, I'm so sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have given in, you were vulnerable, and I-"

"No." Kara interrupted firmly. "I shouldn't have even initiated it. I have a girlfriend, I love my girlfriend, but I let my-my… I don't know… I made a mistake, and I can only hope that you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. I feel awful, and now I'm going to have to tell Eve about this whole incident, and I'm going to hurt you too." Kara was crying now, and all Cat wanted to do was take away the pain. "I'm such a selfish person."

"No, you aren't! You are a person, and we all make mistakes, you were vulnerable, Kara. You've been going through so much, and out of a moment of weakness, you gave someone that loves you the best kiss of their life. No, you shouldn't have kissed me because you have a girlfriend, but this doesn't make you selfish, Kara. I forgive you. Eve will too because she's not an idiot and would never throw away what you have over a one-time mistake." It killed Cat that the kiss didn't mean anything to Kara. It absolutely destroyed her, but she understood. Kara was in love with Eve. Not Cat, and she just had to get over it.

"I'm so sorry, Cat."

Cat waved a hand in dismissal as her heart tried to rip itself apart. "No big deal." She lied as she patted the cushion that Kara had just vacated. "Now come on and let's finish this movie!"

 **XXX**

Kara told Eve about everything; The kiss, the Kryptonite-X, the inevitability of being alone if the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with chose to stay mortal, and Eve had been upset. She had cried a bit, but she had forgiven her and had told Kara, that if they ever got married, Eve would be willing to wear the Kryptonite-X necklace. They had kissed, made up, and then fell right back into line. But, after that Kiss, every time Kara talked to Cat, her feelings grew more profound, and she couldn't stop thinking about her, nor could she stop replaying their kiss on repeat in her dreams. But, as her feelings for Cat grew more in-depth, so did her feelings for Eve, and she was absolutely torn.

She loved Eve.

She loved Cat.

And she hated herself.

 **XXX**

Cat had somewhat enjoyed the past few months, although the kiss was extremely bittersweet. She and Kara had grown closer than ever before, and it was a nice feeling. Sometimes, when she looked into Kara's eyes, she felt as if Kara was staring at her with just as much adoration as Cat looked at her with. It had been four months since Superman's death. Everything was going rather smoothly, Cat and Kara had begun to spend more and more time with each other, and although Cat loved it, it still stung knowing that this closeness they had found was only ever going to be friendship when it could've been so, so, much more. So, as she sat listening to the radio, she had tears welled up in her eyes as a song that had lyrics that described her situation perfectly sang through the speakers.

She looked up the song, and threw caution to the wind as she copied the link and sent it to Kara with a message she hoped didn't ruin everything.

 **Cat:** _Please, darling. Listen to this and pretend it is me speaking to you because this is precisely how I feel._

When the 'read' receipt showed up, Cat gulped and could only hope that this didn't ruin everything… if things became awkward… she could say she had been drunk.

 **XXX**

Kara's phone went off, and she smiled when she saw that it was from Cat. She opened it, read the message and furrowed her brows as she clicked on the link and listened.

 _I'm a ghost in your eyes_  
A shadow you can't seem to recognize  
I have a thought of you for every, star in the sky  
But I'm scared; I'll never cross your mind  
Yeah, I'm scared

 _Will our stars ever align?_  
Will two hearts, beat in time?  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender  
Chasing love that can never be mine  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender

 _My heart I surrender_

 _And I can't count the times_  
I stayed awake pretending you were mine  
Now I'm left here with this emptiness inside,  
Why can't I make you mine?

 _Will our stars ever align?_  
Will two hearts, beat in time?  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender  
Chasing love that can never be mine  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender

 _My heart I surrender_

 _Will our stars ever align?_  
Will two hearts, beat in time?  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender  
Chasing love that can never be mine  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
These words you should always remember,  
To you, my heart I surrender

Kara wiped a tear from her eye and looked to see her sleeping girlfriend in the bed next to her. She loved, Eve. _Really_ loved her, but it was missing something with her. She couldn't hurt her, though. She could ever do that to her, so the only thing she could do was wait it out and see if things would work themselves out. She was still hurting, still grieving the lost of her cousin, so in all reality, she probably was only feeling the void that Kal-El left, and it seemed lately that the only way to fill that voice was sharing stories with Cat… but after a while, the stories turned into friendly banter, and movie nights, and random lunches. Their encounters turned less Kal-EL, and more, well… SuperCat. She just needed more time to make her decision, and although it wasn't fair to any of the women involved, she needed to process.

"Eve," Kara whispered.

Eve turned around and looked at Kara. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you," She replied.

Eve smiled goofily in her sleep and sat up to capture Kara's lips. "I love you too, beautiful." She said before laying back down and falling asleep.

Kara sighed and shook her head. She needed to make a decision. She needed to either propose to Eve, and choose her for good, or tell Cat that she wanted a chance to be with her.

 **XXX**

Five days later, Kara walked into the bullpen and saw Eve and Cat chatting together over a piece of paper held between them. Cat said something, and Eve laughed aloud. They had genuine smiles on their faces, and Kara felt jubilation. She knew exactly who she wanted as she stared at the two women, and tonight she would make her decision final.

Four hours later, she arrived at her desired door with a bouquet of flowers and a pounding heart. This was it. This was her decision. She knocked on the door, her heart in her throat, and waited for the door to open. When it did, she saw a puzzled Eve standing in front of her. "Kara? I thought you weren't coming over today?"

* * *

 **The song that Cat sent to Kara was 'My Heart I Surrender' by I Prevail. I listened to it on the radio a few days ago and knew that I had to use it because it fits perfectly with this story. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kara smiled softly and handed her girlfriend the roses she brought with her. "I got these for you." She said as she kissed the assistant gently.

Eve's face lit up as she smelled them and let the Kryptonian in. "Pink roses!" She squealed. "You remembered that they're my favorite!"

Kara nodded with a nervous smile. "Of course, I did." She paused, feeling the silver band ring in her pocket and looked at Eve, ready to ask her for her eternal love. She watched the younger blonde grab a vase from the top shelf, in her baggy sweatpants and tattered t-shirt.

Eve turned around and smiled at Kara. "You're staring at me like you're trying to memorize song lyrics." She said jokingly.

Kara laughed, Eve was terrific, she loved her beyond recognition, and she could be happy with her forever, she could, and she would. "I need to say something, can you come her?"

Eve looked nervous as she slowly walked towards Kara. "You're scaring me."

Kara looked into Eve's eyes. Her heart was thrumming rapidly in her chest, she grabbed Eve's hands with one hand and reached into her pocket for the ring with her other one.

 **XXX**

Cat sat in her office late at night. She was tired, and depressed beyond repair. Her ex-husband's wedding was in two days; she was expected to go because Carter was going to be in the ceremony as the best man, and Carter's father had added on the invitation that she was allowed to bring a plus one. The only plus one she wanted to bring was Kara, but that wasn't possible, so all she really wanted to do was drown herself in booze. She sighed as she got up, she needed Tylenol for her headache. She walked into the connected bathroom of her office and opened up the medicine cabinet.

She rummaged through the medicine bottles until something caught her eyes… Her old prescription for Valium, it was quite old, at least three years, before her therapist switched her to Lexapro. She grabbed the almost completely filled bottle and thought about how easy it would be just to end it all right there. She stared at the bottle, long and hard. Thinking about all the reasons suicide made sense. She had lost Carter; she had lost Kara, she had basically lost her entire company now that she knew it could run decently without her. She wasn't needed, she wasn't loved, and she could never hold Kara in her arms and kiss her again because she wanted Eve, not Cat.

She felt the tears cascade down her cheeks, as she popped open the bottle and poured out a handful of Valium. She took them back to her office, and she poured herself a large glass of bourbon. She sat there, and prepared to take them all together. She just wanted the pain to stop. She sipped on her bourbon and texted Kara one last time.

 **Cat:** _It hurts to know that I'll never be able to love you the way that I've wanted to do. I know that I messed up my only chance to be with you, but I just want you to know that I only left because I thought that it'd be best for us both. I want you to know that I tried, I tried so damn hard to be okay with you and Eve, but I couldn't, I couldn't bear watching you love somebody else, and I couldn't handle watching them love you back the way I've craved to do for so long. This isn't your fault; you are a hero, Kara. Always be a hero, don't let anything drive you away from that. As I said previously, this isn't your fault, you can't help who your heart went to, nor can you do anything about how weak I turned out to be. I love you, Kara._

Just as she was about to hit send, there was a tap on her balcony door, and her heart sped up. She stood up to unlock the door, and as soon as it opened Kara burst through and made her way to the office chair.

"Kara?" Cat whispered curiously as she stared into the blue eyes of the Kryptonian she loved. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to Eve's apartment to propose," Kara announced, slicing Cat's heart in two. She wished more than ever that she had already swallowed the pills.

"Congratulations." Cat whimpered. She didn't even try to hide the anguish that she was in.

Kara stood up and walked closer to Cat. "But as I stood there, looking into Eve's eyes I realized that there was a problem."

Cat frowned "Did you forget the ring?"

Kara shook her head. "No,"

Cat was trying desperately to keep it together. "Then what?" She murmured shakily as she fought distraughtly to keep her tears from falling.

"I realized that I love Eve, very, very much. That she made me happy, and that she was practically perfect." Kara announced as she walked even closer to Cat.

Cat's stomach churned. Why was Kara doing this to her? "That doesn't sound like a problem."

Kara shook her head and closed the distanced between herself and Cat. "It wouldn't be if she and I were only going to be spending eighty years together."

Cat furrowed her brow, not quite following.

"I don't want a person that just supports me and cares for me. I want a person that does that, but also pushes me to be better, challenges me, and inspires me." The Kryptonian whispered into the CEO's ear. "Eve was textbook perfect, and I will always love her, but she's not you, Cat. It took me so long to realize it, but you've always been the one. It took me almost marrying the wrong woman to realize that I'm in love with you, Cat. I'm head over heels for you, and if you'll have me, I'd like to try us out; and I'll do everything I can possibly think of to make us work."

Cat's heart was beating sporadically in her heart as she tried to take everything in. Kara had chosen her? Why? "Why?" She asked as she reminded herself to breathe.

Kara frowned. "Why? Because when you left, you took a huge chunk of me with you, and I depended on Eve to repair it. But she didn't, she distracted me from it all, and I appreciated that, and I grew to love her because of it, but when you came back, Cat… When you came back you brought my missing piece with you, and for a while, I didn't realize what it was, but now I do. You didn't bring anything back but yourself… _You_ were the missing piece, Cat… because you are a part of me, and I need you. I didn't need Eve when I lost Clark; I needed you. For the longest time, I let myself believe your connection to Clark was why I needed you, but it wasn't… It was just a coincidence. I heard you murmuring to yourself a few days ago that the the list of the most important people in my life were Alex, Eve, Eliza, and J'onn… But you're wrong… It's Alex and You, then Eliza J'onn and Eve. You and Alex are just as important to me, but… The love I have for you is different, obviously. So, that's why Cat. That's why I chose you over Eve. Not because I feel guilty, not because you are a second choice, not because of anything besides my love for you."

Cat discreetly pinched herself, trying to make sure that she wasn't dreaming… she wasn't. Kara was really standing in front of her, confessing her love for her, and Cat was speechless. She didn't know what to say; her lips refused to move. Kara's face fell. "U-unless I'm too late. Of course, I am! It's been almost five months. Ha. Ha. Rao, I'm such an idiot. I'm s-so sorry, Cat. I just made a fool of myself." She stepped back and turned to the door. "I'll just leave. I'm so sorry." Kara apologized before walking towards the door.

Cat panicked and tried desperately to speak, to move, to do _anything,_ but her body refused to obey. She felt her heart beat terribly in her chest, and before she knew it, she was across the room, out the door, and down the hallway. "Kara!" She screamed after the woman. Kara turned around, hope exuding off of her face. "Would you like to be my date for my ex-husband's wedding this Saturday?"

Kara's face lit up at the offer, and within a millisecond she had Cat wrapped in her arms. "Oof!" Cat grunted. "Superspeed is going to take some getting used to." She chuckled.

Kara smiled bashfully. "Sorry, I just couldn't wait to do this." She said before dipping her head down and connecting their lips in a fiery kiss.

The CEO moaned into the mouth she had been dreaming about kissing again for the past four months. "I'm never going to do anything to jeopardize my ability to do this, again." Cat murmured against the Kryptonian's lips. "You're like a drug, Kara. Except I don't even have to taste you to be addicted. I've been addicted for four years."

Kara frowned. "Is-is that possible? Am I really a dru-,"

Cat placed a finger on Kara's lips. "It's a metaphor, dear. Your Kryptonian biology is not actually making me addicted to you. It's you adorable personality and your alluring personality that's made me addicted to you."

Their lips connected again, and Cat's heart, for the first time in over a year, went below 100 beats per minute. The anguish, and inner turmoil she had been feeling daily vanquished, and the burning in her stomach from believing she could never have Kara cooled as the Editor's tongue danced with hers. She couldn't help but giggle like an infatuated school girl as she rested her forehead against her girlfriend's.

Kara smiled but looked at her with confusion. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head before responding. "I just… I Thought that tonight was going to end much differently than this… I never even thought that… that _this_ would happen." She said as she gestured between herself and Kara.

Kara smiled. "It did, and it is, Cat. I love you so much; it just took me a lot longer to realize it than you."

Cat scoffed. "Nice for you to catch up, Darling." She joked before leaning up and kissing Kara once more… She'd never get tired of those luscious lips.

 **XXX**

Cat awoke the next morning n Kara's arms after having the most extraordinary night's sleep she'd had in over four years. They had spent half of the night making out, the rest of the time cuddling, conversing, and then finally falling asleep with Kara borrowing some of Cat's pajamas. It had been the most intimate and romantic experience of Cat's fifty-three years.

She turned around in Kara's arms and watched the Kryptonian slumber. Cat had never felt so jubilated in her life. She'd finally gotten the girl, and she never intended on letting her go. She brushed golden locks out of Kara's face and admired the beauty of the Kryptonian goddess. She watched the steady rhythm of the rise and fall of Kara's chest, and all she could do was stare in awe. "I was such a fool to think it was ever possible to get over you." She whispered.

Kara's eyes fluttered open, and she tightened her hold on the CEO. "I was a fool not to realize how I felt sooner," Kara said huskily.

Cat chuckled. "Darling, the only reason you're foolish is for feeling the way you do about me."

Kara held her tighter yet as she growled in disapproval. "Stop it, Cat. I love you; you're not going to be able to convince me not to." When she finished talking, she pulled Cat into another kiss. "Rao, I'm never going to be able to get over the feeling of kissing you."

A scoff escaped the older woman. "I hardly doubt it's as marvelous as kissing Miss Tessmacher." Cat denounced… immediately regretting the slip of her tongue as she watched Kara's crestfallen face.

"IS this how it's going to be? Are you just going to go around and constantly attack me for loving someone else once you left? Because, I want us to work, Cat… I do, but you can't expect me just to sit back and let you mentally abuse me for making a choice that I wouldn't have made if you would have been the one here after the Daxamite invasion. What Eve and I had was terrific, I'm not going to lie, but she wasn't you, and after losing Clark I've realized that you should spend as much time as you can with the people that you love… You're the person that I love, Cat. I'm in love with you, and Mon-El, well…. What he and I had wasn't even near as strong what I had with Eve, so you don't have to worry about that either.

Cat sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, darling… It's just a lot for me to comprehend. You've chosen the woman who is twenty-six years your senior instead of the woman who is three years your junior. You've dumped the young, fit, attractive, optimistic, and selfless woman for the older, less fit, practically immobile, pessimistic, and selfish woman. IT makes no sense to me. You two were always so happy, Kara. Why me?"

Kara sighed and shook her head. "Would you like me to show you that this is real? That I actually choose you?"

Cat gulped, she didn't want to reject Kara's sexual advance, she really didn't… but she'd rather their first time be special, and not out of Kara feeling that she had to do this just to prove something to Cat… She wanted it, oh, dear god did she ever. But she not only didn't want Kara to feel obligated to do this, but Cat was still scared that Kara was so used to Eve's young, taut, and toned body that when she saw Cat's stretch marks, and C-Section scares she'd run for the hills. Instead of out-right denying Kara, she gave her the benefit of the doubt. "H-How?"

Kara smirked, and leaned over, pushing Cat on her back. Cat's breath hitched, and she swore that she'd give in and consent when Kara continued to lean over and reach for her phone on the bedside table. Cat was a bit disheartened, she was enthralled by the idea of making love to Kara, now that she knew it was an option, but before the CEO got a word in edgewise, Kara dialed on her phone and clicked speakerphone. After two rings, the other party picked up. "Kar'!" Alex's voice rang out. "Thank god I finally get to hear your voice. I called Eve last night because you weren't picking up your phone. She said you brought her flowers, and then broke up with her after acting all sketchy, what the hell is that are you on Red-K again!? Where are you?"

Kara sighed, and Cat could tell this was hard for her, but Kara was twenty-seven and could make her own choices, so if this was what Kara wanted, there was no way in hell that she would try to intervene. "I'm with Cat."

"You're WHAT!? Kara! You dumped your perfect match, for the woman that-"

Kara quickly switched the phone off speaker and pulled it up to her ear. "Yes, Alex, I broke up with Eve. I love her, always will… But I'm in love with Cat. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some more cuddling to do!"

There was a bit of yelling coming from the other end of the phone as Kara looked at it and hung up. Once the call was ended, Kara threw her phone back onto the bedside table and faced Cat once more. "See? What'd I tell you? This is real for me. I hate myself for hurting Eve, but she will get over it, and to be honest, I think Jane from accounting has a thing for Eve as well… I'll play matchmaker and get those two together by Halloween."

Cat felt her heart soar. "You chose me." She said in wonder. "You're my… girlfriend?" She asked, not wanting to be presumptuous.

"Is that what you want?" Kara asked nervously.

Cat gulped hoping that her truth would be the answer Kara wanted to hear. "I'd rather you just be my wife."

Kara smoked brilliantly and tilted her head back as she laughed sweetly. "That's a bit fast, don't you think?"

"Sure, for normal people… but we're not normal." Cat answered with a hopeful grin.

"Cat Grant, are you proposing marriage already?" Kara asked playfully.

"No, darling… you knew if I were."

Kara laughed and shook her head. "There are quite a few things we should talk about… Would you like to start?"

Cat nodded as she wrung her hands together nervously. "H-have you been tested… for…"

Kara's eyes widened in shock. "Cat!" She exclaimed.

Cat knew it'd come out wrong no matter how she worded it, but she couldn't help but snicker a bit. "Well, darling… I don't know how many other people she's been with besides you…" She hoped, and prayed that Kara would come back at her say that there was no need to worry because she and Eve hadn't actually had sex… she knew it was a long shot, but she had to at least try.

Kara shook her head. "Well, I'm not going to give you _that_ information, but Eve couldn't have passed anything onto me because Kryptonian's can't get any human diseases. I'm clean, Cat. I promise… I'd never put you at risk."

Cat's heart sank… Eve _had_ gotten all of Kara. She fought back her grimace as a pain of heartache sliced through her. She nodded her head, faked a smile and spoke. "I'm glad to hear that, Darling."

Kara leaned in and kissed her. "I know I said that we have a lot to talk about, and we will… but I'm starving."

Cat chuckled as she heard Kara's stomach growl. She shook her head. "It's a good thing your girlfriend is a billionaire." She froze, they hadn't said that they were official just yet, but she refused to let her panic show. She smiled at Kara, as her heart began to pick up its pace once more out of fear of losing Kara.

Instead of anger, Kara displayed pure joy as she leaned in and kissed Cat's forehead. Cat melted into the kiss, and her heart calmed down as Kara spoke. "It's a good thing she is! If she weren't, I'd probably eat her entire bank account."

And just like that, Cat's dream came true:

Kara Danvers was _finally_ hers.

* * *

 **You weren't expecting that, were you?;)**


	16. Chapter 16

They had eaten breakfast, well, _Cat_ had eaten breakfast… Kara had inhaled it. Thirty-five pancakes, a pack of bacon, and a carton of eggs later, and Kara and Cat were both seated on the couch, cuddling and watching a documentary on the progress women have made throughout the years.

Cat had never been happier, she had been dreaming of a day like this for years, and she hadn't thought it possible. She hummed happily as Kara ran her arm up and down the older woman's arm. "So, we're girlfriends," Kara said nervously.

The nervousness in the younger woman's voice caused alarms to go off in Cat's head. "I-if that's what you want, darling. I don't want to pressure you. If you need time before jumping into another relationship, I completely understand." She tried to reassure her with a smile, but she was almost sure that it came out as a pained grimace.

Kara shook her head. "You said it earlier, before breakfast, and I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't a slip of the tongue."

Cat relaxed. "It was," She said, and Kara almost completely deflated right in front of her, so the CEO hurriedly continued with her sentence. "But only because I was hoping that you wanted to be. I've wanted you to be more than just my assistant and friend for so long that I almost can't remember a time when I hadn't wanted to be the one that got to kiss you and hold your hand in public."

Kara looked elated, and she nodded. "So, then it's official. We're dating."

Cat kissed Kara's cheek and smiled. "We're dating." She said with a nod. "Alex isn't going to chop me up into little pieces and scatter me across the Pacific, is she?" She asked with a quirked brow and an -almost- sincere smirk.

Kara shook her head. "I don't think so, but we're going to have to talk to her sometime. Plus, I really need to go and talk to Eve today sometime while I'm out picking up a dress for the wedding that you randomly invited me to."

Cat laughed. She didn't want Kara to know just how nervous she was about everything; she was terrified of Agent Alexandra Danvers, but she was mortified that Evelyn Tessmacher was going to steal Kara's heart entirely during their conversation… After all, Kara had admitted that she would've been happy with Eve and that she loved Eve almost as much as Cat. The younger woman was smart, funny, charismatic, kind, loyal to a fault, selfless, and attractive. She had all of the traits that Cat herself had, but with the bonus of being Kind, Selfless, and Attractive. _How on Earth had Kara been foolish enough to choose me over her?_

"Well, Darling. I'm going to be the envy of everyone at that party… Including the bride and groom." She said as she pecked the Kryptonian woman on the cheek.

Kara smiled. "You've got it backward, Cat. _I'm_ going to be the one everyone is jealous of because I've got the country's most eligible Bachelorette on my arm."

Cat smiled. "I'm pretty sure Supergirl is the most eligible bachelorette. Wasn't that according to Vogue? I was number two, right under one of the Olsen twins."

"Ashley," Kara said with a chuckle.

Cat huffed and rolled her eyes as she smiled. "You actually read that article?"

Kara shrugged. "I figured looking wouldn't hurt. I wasn't the least bit surprised that you were in it."

Cat scoffed. "Honestly, Kara."

Kara laughed. "You honestly, love me" She crooned as she leaned in and kissed Cat on the lips.

Electricity flowed through Cat just like every time they kissed, but this time the kiss was tender and slow; passionate. Kara pulled back and smiled. "I love you, Cat."

Cat smiled. " _Oh_ ," She crooned happily. "and I love you too, Kara."

They continued making out passionately until Kara's phone went off. The younger woman groaned as she begrudgingly separated from her girlfriend and answered the phone. "Alex?"

Cat watched as Kara sighed and shook her head. "Alex, now really isn't the time to-," The younger woman stopped mid-sentence as she listened to her older sister.

Cat frowned. She would prove to Alex that she wouldn't hurt Kara again. That was her job to do, not Kara's, and then she would make it entirely clear to the older sister that she would do everything in her power to protect Kara and make her happy, no matter the cost to herself. She continued to watch silently for a few more moments before she swiftly yanked the phone from Kara's hands. She had a plan. She was Cat Grant, and she backed away from nothing, not even the overprotective big sister of the woman she loved. If she learned anything in her cowardice 'dive,' it was that running and being a caitiff was never a good option. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Agent Danvers, I'd like to meet for coffee so that I can speak to you privately. Does noon work for you?" She asked with a bravado of fearlessness.

"Uh, I don't do coffee," Alex said. "I do whiskey. But I can do a burger and some fries?"

Cat wanted to scoff at the idea of the Queen of All Media going into a McDonald's, but she needed to be in Alex's good graces, so she took a deep breath and sighed before conceding. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Wendy's on the corner of Fourth and Cuyahoga Boulevard. Noon works just fine. You've got guts, Grant. I'll give you that." Alex mused.

Cat smirked victoriously and was just about to comment when the line went dead. She glared at the phone before focusing on her girlfriend once more. "Well, it seems as though we both have meetings that we are dreading." Cat asserted nervously.

Kara raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you just did that to yourself." She said incredulously.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, darling. You don't think I know how to woo people? I've been doing it for decades."

Kara grinned. "You wooed me,"

"Hardly." Cat scoffed. "I lost you, and you took pity on me."

Kara glared at her. "You know that's not what happened. I love you."

The CEO nodded. "And her."

"Cat."

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to tell you that I'll understand if this goes… _differently_ , than we've planned." She would understand, but she'd also die if she lost Kara again... She couldn't live without her.

"It _won't_ " Kara emphasized as she took Cat's face between her palms and stared at her intently. "It won't, Cat. I do love her, I've never denied that. I could be happy with her. I've never denied that either, but I love _you_ more. I'll be happier with _you_ because I _choose you._ Do you understand me, Cat? **I choose you.** "

The look in Kara's eyes was so intense that Cat could hardly breathe. "Kiss me." She demanded breathlessly.

Kara smiled and obeyed, and oh what a kiss that was.

 **XXX**

Kara landed on a hill that overlooked the bay. She was just a few yards behind Eve, so she slowly walked up to sit beside her.

"How did you find me?" The younger woman asked.

Kara frowned as she sat down beside the woman that hadn't taken her eyes off of the water.

"Because this was where you took me when you asked me out. You said this is your favorite spot in the entire city. That you always came here to calm yourself."

"You remembered that?" Eve asked as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"I remember everything." The alien said. "Evie, you made me so happy, and I handled things terribly yesterday, but I just…"

"Love her," Eve said, finishing Kara's sentence. "I knew this would happen." She said as tears continued to fall across her face. "I knew that you'd leave me for her as soon as she walked through those CatCo doors."

Kara frowned. "Eve, I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much."

"Just not enough to choose me over her," Eve said melancholily as she stared out at the oceanfront. "I know. And you know what the sickest part of this all is?"

Kara frowned and shook her head waiting for her ex-girlfriend to elaborate.

"I still love you more than anything. You broke my heart, after promising that you never would, and I'd still take a bullet for you. You shattered me, and..." She turned and looked at her ex-lover for the first time. "I'd still take you back if you asked me to. No hesitation. No one on this planet will ever have me the way that you do. She says that you're her soulmate, and you probably are, but… You're my soulmate too."

Kara's heart ached. She just wanted to lean in and kiss the tears off of Eve's face. How had she ever broken up with this amazing woman? She'd talked herself into choosing Eve, and then right when she was about to, she'd told Eve that she loved her, but they needed to break up, then she chose Cat. She had no regrets, she just had no idea how she was able to hurt Eve. That was the one thing she wished hadn't had to do... She didn't deserve this pain. It ate away at the Kryptonian.

She loved them both, so very much… How had this happened? Why couldn't the universe just let her have the happiness that she wanted without hurting someone? She loved Cat, she wanted to be with Cat, but why did Eve have to be stomped on in the process? Maybe she shouldn't choose... Maybe then no one would get hurt, but then... she'd have to break up with Cat, and she couldn't do that. She loved Cat, she needed her...

 **XXX**

Cat walked through the dreaded doors of the Heart-attack causing establishment, (also known as Wendy's) and scoured the room for her lover's sister. When her eyes landed on the woman, with another woman she didn't quite recognize; she sauntered over and sat down in front of them. "I'm glad that you could meet me!" Alex said as she leaned in and kissed the woman on the lips before the stranger nodded politely to Cat and left the table.

"Girlfriend?" Cat asked.

Alex shook her head. "Fiancée. We just got back together last month, but she's the love of my life."

Cat nodded. "I know the feeling." She said pointedly.

Alex scoffed. "It's one thing to abandon Kara, but to break her and Eve up? That's a whole 'nother level of cruel."

The CEO furrowed her brow. "How is that cruel? She made her choice, I didn't force her. I let her decide."

"No, you didn't force her, but Kara has a heart of gold. She hates hurting people, and does whatever she can no matter the cost to herself to make everyone happy. So, in all honesty, the way you manipulated her was kind of bullshit. She loves Eve, deeply, passionately, and truly, and Eve loves her back just as vigorously. She was perfect for Eve. She was kind, caring, selfless, loyal, honest, brave, bold, and young. The complete opposite of you; you're cold, careless, selfish, unreliable, dishonest, and cowardly."

"I may be all of those things, but I am _not_ unreliable. I am the most loyal person you've ever met. At least to Kara, I am. Because I would die before I betrayed her. She's the love of my-,"

"Let me stop you there." Alex said with a deadly glare If anyone in the world has earned the title of 'Most Loyal person to Kara Danvers', it'd be me, and a whole long list after me before it got to you. You left her right when she needed you most. Then, you came back and blackmailed Kara into being your friend again, and weaseled your way right between her and Eve. James wasn't worthy of Kara, Winn was slightly better, but he liked making Kara feel guilty for not having feelings for him. Mon-El was a disaster and I'm so very glad that he is gone, but Eve? Eve was real, Eve made Kara happy, and Eve never abandoned her. You did. So, I don't like you." Alex stopped talking for a second and stuffed her mouth full of fries.

Cat growled. "Fine. Yes, I've made mistakes, but my love for your sister has never faltered. I left National City to protect her from me. I thought that if I just got away from her for a while my feelings would die down, but I was wrong, and when I realized that no matter what I did my feelings for her would never go away, I came back, but she was with the alien frat boy. So, I left again because I thought that being away from her would be better than watching her with someone else… but I was wrong. I love your sister, and I'm not going to stop loving her just because you tell me I'm not good enough… **I already know that!** But, if Kara Danvers wants me, I'm going to let her have me because all I want is to be with her and make her happy… Even if being with her means that there will always be someone else that could whisk her away from me. Eve would be perfect for Kara, I'm not denying that… they were an amazing couple, and I hate to admit that, but for some unknown reason Kara is giving me a chance, and I'd very much like it if you would let me have it."

"I love Kara, I protect her from everyone, and everything that I think is harmful to her. You're one of those people. _But,_ Kara will talk me into giving you a chance, and I will because I can never say no to her; but make no mistake, the first time you so much as step an _inch_ out of line, you're done. Do you hear me? And if she and Eve end up back together you will not take it out on Kara, do you understand?"

Cat widened her eyes. Alex was giving her a chance. She hadn't expected it to be so easy, but she'd take it eagerly because one person that could undoubtedly destroy her relationship with Kara with a simple request for Kara to leave her. "Of course! Yes, of course, I do!"

Alex smirked. "You're slowly growing on me though… Eve was way more nervous during her shovel talk."

Cat chuckled at the image of precious little Eve in front of big bad Agent Alex Danvers. "Poor girl. She probably almost had a heart attack."

Alex shrugged. "I actually liked her, so I wasn't nearly as harsh on her as I was you. She gave me a decent speech about how much she loves Kara; I'd rate it 9.5 out of ten… I took the .5 away because she was trembling the whole time. Other than that, she said everything right, and it was perfect."

"Mmm." Cat hummed as she stood up. "Enjoy your high-cholesterol diet." She said as she used her head to gesture to the half-eaten hamburger on the Agent's tray.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't really matter what you eat if you've been lucky enough to be chosen to be immortal by your Kryptonian sister." She smirked.

Cat chuckled. This wasn't acceptance from the older Danvers… it was a truce, and _that_ she could handle… That gave her a fighting chance to be with Kara.

 **XXX**

"I love you." Kara said determinedly. "I do!"

The other woman smiled sadly at her. "Yes, but you love her too, and you've made up your mind… You want her."

"I-," Kara cut off dejectedly. She just wanted to die. How was she supposed to choose? She loved them both so much. "But I want you too."

Eve sighed and shook her head. "She's your Fitz."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in utter perplexation. "What?"

Eve smiled sadly. "It's a Scandal reference. I'm your Jake, the one you love, and could be happy with, but she's your Fitz. The one you love and choose every time, even though you don't know why. You'll never choose me. Only her, and it will eat you up inside because you know that you're breaking my heart, you know that you love me too, and that it'd be easy with me, but you don't want easy. Easy is boring, and she's the opposite of easy. So, it's okay, Kara. Be with her, just be happy. I forgive you."

There were tears in Kara's eyes. She hated that she was hurting Eve, she loved her so much that it hurt, but with Cat… She loved her so much that it suffocated her if she tried to deny it. "I love you, Eve." She said before embracing the younger woman and kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry that I did this to us."

She'd made up her mind now. There was no confusion, it sucked that she was hurting someone that she loved with all her might, but the 'choice' wasn't even a choice. She hated that she was in the perdicament, that she had to hurt someone to be happy, but it was done. Cat Grant was the love of her life, and that was all there was to it.

 **XXX**

Cat sat in her living room, waiting impatiently for her girlfriend to return. She had been jittery from the moment that Kara had mentioned talking to Eve. She knew that Kara was in love with Eve. She knew that it would be smart for her to leave Cat and go back to the younger woman, and she knew that there was a high possibility that it would happen, so she was terrified.

She loved Kara, she needed Kara, and if she lost Kara, she'd die inside. They were planning on going to the wedding tomorrow, and she was terrified that she was going to end up going alone. Finally, after what felt like years, there was a knock on her door. She rushed over to it and answered it to see a solemn Kara with a duffle bag in her hand. "We talked,"

Cat gulped. "And?"

"She forgives me."

Cat held her breath as she spoke. "And?"

Kara furrowed her brows. "And we're going to try to work things out."

Cat let out a whimper as she nodded. "I understand."

Kara's eyes widened. "Oh, Rao! Cat, not like that! I meant we were going to try to work things out and try to figure out a way to adjust back to being just friends. It was a hard thing to do, but it's you, Cat. I want you."

Cat felt relief and exuberance overflow her, and she pulled Kara in for a rough kiss. "If you ever scare me like that again I'm going to make you regret it." She said, and Kara laughed knowing that Cat wouldn't really do anything.

"I love you." The editor said as she kissed Cat's cheek. "I packed five different dresses for tomorrow. I didn't know what you were wearing, and I wanted us to match."

Cat smiled. She had no idea how she had gotten so incredibly lucky to be blessed with such an extraordinary woman, but she wouldn't take back whatever it was that she had done to earn this chance.

 **XXX**

The next day, Cat and Kara arrived at the Metropolis wedding venue and walked into the building hand-in-hand… Publicity be damned. As they were making their way to their seats a voice stopped Cat in her tracks.

"Mom! You made it!" Carter's voice rang out from behind them.

Cat slowly turned around and met the soft hazel blue eyes that she'd given birth to.

"Oh my god! Kara! You came too!"

* * *

 **Alex the protector is my favorite. Let me know what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

The seventeen-year-old rushed to hug his mother. Cat grunted on the harsh impact, but immediately returned the hug. Her little boy was finally, _finally_ in her arms after all this time. She smiled into her son's shoulder as she tightened her hold. "Carter, Darling. I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, mom." The boy replied before separating himself from his mother and gesturing to a strapping young man behind him. HE was just a tad bit taller than Carter, with tan skin, light brown eyes, and a goatee. "This is Elijah, my boyfriend." He said to cat before turning to face Elijah. "Eli, this is my mom, Ca-,"

"Cat Grant!" Eli interrupted, "Oh my god, your mom _is_ Cat Grant!" He said excitedly. "Oh my god, I'm totally fanboying right now!" He exclaimed as he was practically trembling with delight. "Miss Grant, I am such a huge fan! Your story is truly inspirational. How you managed to overcome the world's patriarchy and own the world is just so amazing! I've read your autobiography about a million times, and I just can't express how much of an honor it is to finally meet you!" He said as he offered her a trembling hand.

Cat chuckled, it'd been a while since someone had been star-struck by her. She accepted the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to finally meet you, Eli. Carter talks about you nonstop." She said as she turned to introduce Kara. "This is Kara Danvers, my, um…" She wasn't quite sure how Kara wanted to be introduced, they hadn't gone through the specifics of how they were going to handle their publicity; so she looked to Kara pleadingly as she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

The Kryptonian took pity on her and extended her hand to the young man. "Girlfriend. I'm Cat's girlfriend." She said.

Cat relaxed, the younger woman hadn't completely disregarded their relationship in public, that was a good thing. The younger man nodded. "Nice to meet you! Now all I have to do is meet Supergirl, and I can say that I've met the two most influential people in the world! This is incredible!" He practically vibrated.

Cat had to fight back a chuckle as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand… That boy had no idea that he just had met his two idols at the same time. "I'm sure Supergirl would love that someday."

"You know Supergirl! Maybe you could set it up? Oh my god! Is she as amazing as they all say she is? Did she really stop that Daxamite invasion!?" Cat smirked at her son's boyfriend… He really was adorable.

"Supergirl is more amazing than anyone could ever describe, darling. Yes, she did save us all from the Daxamite invasion… and a Kryptonian invasion, and many other things. She's saved the world countless times." Cat finished by squeezing Kara's hand and smiling adoringly at her.

The two boys smiled at each other before the wedding bells sounded alerting the bridesmaids and groomsmen to get ready. As Carter kissed Eli's cheek and turned to walk away, Kara stopped him, and Cat's heart began to rumble in her chest… Kara had no idea how badly Cat's relationship with Carter had deteriorated since she'd left National City. "Carter! Would you like to have dinner with us sometime before we leave town on Monday?"

Carter's pace froze for a second before he turned around and faced Cat. "Would you want that, Mom?" He asked curiously.

Cat's heart broke at her son's question, but even more at the incredulous expression on Kara's face. "Of course, I would Carter! You're my little boy."

Carter looked at Eli, and Cat noticed the nod of his head before Carter responded. "Sure, how about Bessolo Restaurant?"

"That sound perfect. Would tomorrow around five be sufficient?" Cat fought the urge to grimace. She hated that restaurant with a passion, but she wasn't about to object.

"That should work well. Elijah has to work at the bowling alley, but I can make it." Carter said with a smile before he walked to his designated dressing room.

Cat turned to Kara with a supplicating look. "Kara! This was a terrible idea!"

Kara frowned. "What do you mean? He's your son, and I haven't seen him since he was fourteen!"

Cat let out a sigh and nodded. "Darling, there's something I need to tell you when we get to the hotel."

She gulped at Kara's suspicious gaze. "You've been keeping secrets?"

"I-," Cat was interrupted by the wedding march beginning, so she and Kara took their seats and watched as the groomsmen and bridesmaids began their descent down the aisle. She looked over at the woman of her dreams and worried that her relationship would be ruined by her inability to tell Kara about the way she and Carter had become estranged. She tentatively reached for Kara's hand and relaxed when Kara didn't yank it away. "I promise, I will tell you everything." Cat declared.

Kara looked at her and smiled tightly before refocusing her attention on the ceremony.

 **XXX**

The ceremony had concluded in just under thirty minutes, and they had managed to escape the reception in record time. They had just reached the door to their Hotel room, and Cat's heart began to pound in her chest she was terrified about their upcoming conversation. She used the key card and opened the door to their two twin sized beds. She dragged her bags to the bed furthest from the door and plopped them down before nervously facing the love of her life. "I suppose this is where I tell you everything?" She asked shakily.

Kara nodded and sat at the foot of her bed. "Why is Carter acting like you're practically a stranger?"

"Because I have been one the past few years." The older woman admitted shamefully.

Kara's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"When I left National City for the first time, I let Carter stay with his father." Cat began. "I obviously visited him occasionally, but flying from the Himalayas to National City was a bit of a trip, so I began to slack. Then when I returned, I had every intention of staying, but then you had told me about the alien frat boy you were seeing so I told him that I was leaving for DC again and he was hurt. We slowly stopped seeing each other frequently, and that was on me. But, I still texted or called at least once a day."

When she finished, Cat had tears brimming at her eyes. She was ashamed of the mother that she'd become. She had repeated exactly what she had done to Adam.

"So, I basically caused you to lose contact with your son?" Kara said heartbrokenly. "IF I had realized that you loved me sooner, then none of this would have happened."

Cat looked at Kara and saw that she wasn't joking, that perfectly sweet Kara Danvers actually blamed herself for Cat neglecting her son. She wouldn't stand for it. "How on Earth is any of this your fault? Kara, do you hear yourself? You are blaming yourself for the actions that I _chose_ to make. I did this, Kara. I chose to leave CatCo; I _chose_ to leave Carter with Joe. None of this is your fault, Darling. How on Earth are you able to come up with blaming yourself for this? You're the one that got me back into contact with the first son that I abandoned. If anything you're to blame for me getting to occasionally talk to Adam. Without you, I wouldn't even be able to do that! You can't blame yourself for this; there is no logical basis that would allow you to do so!"

Kara shook her head. "But I'm the reason you left."

"NO!" Cat said loudly. "The reason I left was that I was a coward!"

The Kryptonian let out a shaky breath and nodded as she perched herself on the bed. "You're going to try to be in his life again though? You aren't going to let your relationship end up like the one you have with Adam, are you?"

Cat swallowed thickly; she could see that Kara was disappointed in her. "I will try my hardest, but Carter loves Joe's wife. He's always admired his father as well, and I can't even begin to imagine the vile things Joe has spewed about me throughout the time I've been gone. Carter is angry and hurt, and I don't even know if I could ever repair the damage that I've done. I wasn't meant to be a mother, darling. Each time I've tried I've failed miserably. Being a mother is the one thing that I have failed at, and I refuse to allow you to blame yourself."

"I don't think you've failed, you've made a huge mistake, but you can fix it."

Cat scoffed, "Please, how on Earth am I supposed to do that? Smile and say please? Darling, it's not that easy. He saw the way I abandoned Adam, and he knows that I should've learned from my mistakes with him, yet I only just repeated them."

"You two need to talk," Kara admonished. "You need to sit down together and talk, genuinely talk. I don't know if he will forgive you, but all I know is that you've got to at least try."

"How? How am I supposed to face my son and ask him to forgive me for abandoning him like I promised I wouldn't? Kara, you don't have the slightest idea about how difficult this is!"

Kara stood up and walked to Cat's bed, sitting down with her and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You're right, Cat, I don't have any idea about situations like these, but I do know that I'm not going to sit by and let this happen without at least trying to help you. So, here's what I propose. I go out around 4 with Lois tomorrows since we are already in town, and I haven't seen her in a while. I will stay with her for a few hours while you're with Carter, and then I can show up in the middle of your dinner with him. That gives you time alone with him, and an opportunity to try and apologize. How does that sound?"

Cat looked up at Kara and smiled. "It sounds like you are absolutely perfect. Kara, you're my hero."

Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss Cat. "really?" She asked when their lips separated. "Because I thought I was your girlfriend."

Cat smiled brightly as warmth spread through her chest. "You have absolutely no idea how happy it makes me every time I hear you say that."

Kara leaned Cat onto the bed and ran her hand through Cat's thick blonde hair as she stared lovingly into her eyes; the action causing Cat to lose her breath due to the butterflies in her stomach. "You have no idea how happy it makes me every time I say it." She said with a smile of adoration splitting her face in half. "Because it makes me want to dance with joy."

"You could always give me a lap dance if you're feeling in the mood to dance," Cat smirked.

"Cat!" Kara chuckled. "That's a bit fast, don't you think?"

The media mogul shook her head. "Not for me, but if you want to wait a while, we will."

Kara nodded. "We should wait, love. We don't want to rush this and ruin it before we've even started."

"You're right, Darling" Cat acquiesced. "You're absolutely right."

 **XXX**

Cat sat in the restaurant awaiting her son's arrival. The nervousness she felt was overwhelming, but she was determined to push through it. Kara was right; she had to at least try to fix things between Carter and herself. Otherwise, she'd be repeating the cycle that she had been determined to break once she first held Carter in her arms. She sat, taking deep breaths and waited for the seventeen-year-old to show up.

She had begun to fret that he wasn't going to show when she saw his brown curls arrive through the door. He looked a bit terrified, which was precisely how Cat was feeling at that point in time. As soon as he saw his mother, he smiled a small smile and joined her at the table. "Sorry, I took the wrong bus." He said bashfully.

Cat smiled, "No need to apologize, darling. All that matters is that you made it." She finished by nervously placing her hand on Carter's across the table. She relaxed when he didn't pull back.

"Right." He said with a nod.

"I've missed you, Carter." She admitted.

The young man avoided meeting his mother's eyes. "I'm not moving back in with you, Mom. I like it here. Plus, I'm not leaving Elijah. We both are starting college at Metropolis U in the fall."

"I wasn't suggesting that you come back with me, although you're always welcome.:

Carter rolled his eyes. "Am I?" He asked indignantly.

Cat's heart broke. She swallowed thickly and set her shoulders. This most certainly was not going to be an easy conversation.

 **Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

The conversation had come to an abrupt halt. Carter had ordered a vegan cheeseburger (whatever the hell that was) and had been focusing on his appetizer of Sweet Potato Fries.

Cat sighed. She'd apologized, but it seemed as though nothing Cat could say was going to be enough for the boy. He had been acting as if Cat didn't exist, and although Cat knew that her son had difficulties with communication and relationships with others, this was getting to be too much. She slammed her hands on the table; shocking the young man. "Damn it, Carter, I'm your MOTHER!" She growled.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Then why haven't you been acting like it for the past three years?"

Cat was taken aback… she'd only left for two years? "Three?" She croaked.

The younger man nodded. "Three."

"How?"

The boy's brow rose. "You weren't yourself for like six months before you decided to ditch me at dad's and vanish." He said bluntly like he always did… it was just who he was, and Cat was proud to say that he got that from her. "You were all mopey and snappy and acted like the world was going to collapse if you weren't constantly distracted by work. You missed my band concerts, and my chess tournaments. Mom, you were a mess. You have been for a long time." He paused, and Cat's heart ached… she really shouldn't have tried to raise Carter, she'd genuinely been worse to him by staying in his life than she had been to Adam… and she'd abandoned him altogether. "It's because of her, isn't it?"

Cat avoided her baby's eyes in shame. Then she had a realization. "How would you have felt?"

Carter furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Carter, I know that I have been a horrible mother to you, and I'm sorry. I am. But you seemed to understand my predicament because you said yourself that it'd kill you if you lost Elijah… Well, I didn't even think I could ever _have_ Kara, to begin with… I had to watch her make googly eyes with my former head photographer, and then I had to leave my damn company to him. Every time I came back, she was with someone… I had to stare at the love of my life, with a smile on my face and pretend that being near her wasn't agony. I know that I should have brought you with me, or at least made more of an effort to see you; I know that, and I regret not doing that. But Carter, I'm here now. I'd like to remain in contact; I want to fix us before it's too late."

Carter clenched his jaw. "You put her before me."

Cat didn't know what to say because it was true… She _had_ put Kara before Carter. Multiple times. And she knew that most mothers would frown upon that, and degrade her for it… but she couldn't help it. Carter and Adam may own part of her heart, but Kara owned the rest of it and every other part of her as well. "I did. I don't know why I'm not as maternal as other mothers, but I did… I put Kara first."

Carter nodded as he took another bite of his food. "I get it." He admitted before he put the last few fries into his mouth. When he finished chewing, he spoke again. "When you're actually being a mom, you're a good one." He said nonchalantly.

Cat was taken aback by that, but the compliment from her son released a tiny bit of tension in her heart. She smiled lightly and took a bite of her soup. "That means a lot, Carter."

"I still love you, Mom. You'll always be my mom, even if I call Vanessa mom too."

"I love you too, Carter." She replied immediately. "I will never abandon you again."

The two smiled warmly at each other and began to discuss their personal lives… That was always something she admired about her youngest child… No matter how angry he is, he can put it behind him easily by going in straight for the kill, getting his anger or any other harmful emotion out in the open, and then fixing it. It was something they both had in common with each other.

They continued conversing easily, with a promise of more regular communication between each other and at least one visit a month. Then came the question Ct hadn't been expecting.

"When are you going to propose to her?"

Cat's heart raced, and her eyes widened. "Carter Joseph!" She chuckled.

Carter smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "Well, just a few months ago you had given up on ever being with her… now you're with her, so I don't get why you're waiting."

Cat shook her head as she took the last bite of her Vichyssoise soup. "We Just had our first real kiss less than forty-eight hours ago. We made our relationship official less than 36 hours ago. That's why I'm waiting, darling."

"Do you love her?" He asked bluntly.

"That's irrelevant, darling. It's much too soon." Cat admonished.

"Do. You. Love. Her?" He repeated.

"Of course I do. We both know this." Cat said petulantly.

"Does she love you?" He asked in the same tone as the first question.

Cat rolled her eyes. "It's not that simple, sweetheart…"

"Does. She. Love. You?" Reiterated the boy.

Cat let out an exasperated huff. "Yes, Carter… she does. But she's also still in love with my assistant."

Carter's eyes widened. "Damn… that is complicated."

The CEO refrained from chastising her son for his foul language and garbled in agreement.

"Your assistants fell in love with each other." Carter laughed, causing his mother to glare at him. "Do you think they bonded by sharing horror stories about you?" He was joking, Cat knew that of course, but that didn't make the statement any less painful and worrisome… what if that _was_ what brought the two women together? A pit of insecurity began to grow in the bottom of her stomach.

Th older woman forced out the best laugh that she could manage. "That would be interesting."

Carter smiled amusedly at his mother's response before turning serious. "Are you waiting to make sure that she's not going to choose her again, or are you waiting because you're scared? Because this isn't like you; once you want something you grab onto it and make it yours. I know that's a bit different this time, considering that this is a person… _your_ person, but this still isn't like you."

Cat was almost offended, but before she turned defensive against her baby boy, she stopped to think… Why _was_ she waiting? She had waited nearly five years for the chance to be with Kara… Agonizing every day of the past half-decade all in an attempt to let Kara be happy, to 'save' the Kryptonian from the Queen Of All Media… but why was she waiting now that Kara had finally chosen Cat? _Was_ it because she was afraid Kara would change her mind? Or was it genuinely because she didn't want Kara to turn down her proposal and run off because Cat had pushed too far too fast? She had made it adamantly clear that she didn't want to rush into sex. She had already laughed at the prospect of Cat proposing so soon. But was it genuine laughter, or nervous laughter? She didn't know. She was nervous, and scared, and still terribly worried that she wouldn't be as good in bed as Kara's 22-year-old fit-as-a-fiddle ex-girlfriend… She certainly wasn't going to be as flexible.

Cat swallowed the lump in her throat and made eye contact with her son once more. "I don't know." She replied honestly.

As soon as the words exited her mouth, Kara appeared from around the corner and caught Cat's eyes with a smile. "Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late!" She said cheerfully as she slid into the booth beside Cat. "What're we talking about?"

Cat's heart melted at the sight of her gorgeous Kryptonian goddess of a girlfriend.

"We were talking about the wedding," Carter said as he winked to his mother… He wasn't quite lying; he just wasn't being specific about _which_ wedding they were discussing prior to the Editor's arrival.

"Oh! It was very… um…" Kara bit her lip, clearly not sure if dissing Joseph's wedding in front of Carter was okay.

"Outlandish?" Cat interjected.

Kara shook her head. "No, more like… scripted? I don't know; everything just seemed so… so… _Generic_!"

Carter smirked as he made eye contact with his mother. Cat's eyes widened in horror, and she tried to discreetly warn her son not to do what he was about to do… He didn't listen. "What would _your_ wedding be like, Kara?"

Cat's face drained of any, and all color as her stomach dropped to the ground.

"M- _my_ wedding?" Kara squeaked.

Cat's chest tightened, not only out of fear but also nervous anticipation for Kara's answer.

"Yeah! What would you want to happen? What would it be like?"

"O-oh… Um… Well, I don't know. I'd like it to be much more intimate… Not involving hundreds of people; just close family and friends. In a quiet venue… nothing super extravagant, but still beautiful."

Cat's heart melted at the idea of such a mellow yet loving ceremony with the Kryptonian, but she couldn't give that to Kara… the paparazzi would be all over them. Especially when they became public. She frowned, realizing that their relationship just might not work after all.

 **XXX**

After her arrival to the restaurant, the conversation had been mainly just Kara and Carter, and Kara didn't understand why. When she got there it seemed as if the mother and son had mended their fences, so why on Earth was Cat being so silent? She'd reached for Cat's hand, and the CEO had gripped it tightly; as if she were afraid the by letting go of it Kara would disappear.

She remained quiet, speaking only when spoken to, and that just wasn't like Cat Grant; the strong, outspoken, passionate, determined, focused, understanding, and courageous Media Queen… this woman was timid… sad even. So, when they exited their cab and entered the hotel lobby, Kara was determined to get Cat to tell her what was bothering her as soon as they were alone. Luckily, they were alone as soon as they entered the elevator. "Cat?" Kara asked hesitantly.

Cat made eye contact with her girlfriend and felt her heart clench in her chest; Kara was worried. Worrying the woman that she loved was the opposite of what the CEO had intended to do… She had just wanted time to process, time to think if this was really the right thing to do… TO drag Kara through a life with absolutely no privacy no matter what she did. She was already Supergirl, and had billions of eyes on her worldwide just because of that… Did she really need all those eyes watching her every movement as both of her personas? "Yes, darling?"

"Did… did I do something wrong? Did I say something at the dinner that I shouldn't have?" Kara needed to know because if she didn't, she was going to explode. She didn't want to lose Cat already.

Cat frowned and rose her hand to cup Kara's cheek. "Oh, _Kara_." She said her name like she was worshipping it. "No, darling, you've done absolutely nothing wrong." She emphasized her sincerity by kissing the Kryptonian, trying to express just how much she loved her. "Everything is fine." Cat murmured against the Kryptonian's lips before continuing their kiss.

They begrudgingly pulled apart when the elevator doors opened and walked to their room. "I dislike that we've got separate beds," Cat admitted petulantly.

Kara chuckled. "We can always share one."

"They're hardly big enough for that." Cat snarked.

The superhero shook her head. "No, trust me they are big enough… we just have to sleep extra close."

Cat's lower belly began to heat up at the thought of sleeping with her body pressed up against Kara's, and she nodded her head rapidly. "Bed sharing it is!" She said with a smirk.

Kara grinned and laughed before she pushed Cat onto the bed nearest to them and began to kiss her passionately. After a few minutes, they pulled away because Cat needed air. "You kiss magnificently." Cat crooned as she stared into the eyes of the woman she hoped to spend the rest of her life with.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kara simpered.

Cat shook her head and chortled fondly at her beloved girlfriend before she stood up reluctantly. "I need a shower."

Kara scrunched her face and playfully pinched her nose. "You definitely do." She said, feigning disgust.

The older woman playfully rolled her eyes as she hit Kara with a pillow. "I don _not_ smell." She declared.

Kara giggled. "Do too."

Cat's heart swelled with love for the woman before her, and she surged forward and connected their lips. She pulled away breathlessly, sure that she would never get used to the incredible sensation of kissing Kara Danvers. "I love you." She purred.

She felt Kara's lips curve into a smile. "I love you too, beautiful."

The flutter of her heart at hearing Kara call her beautiful was undeniable. "If Carter texts me, will you tell him that I will text him back as soon as I get out of the shower? I don't want him to think that I am ignoring him"

Kara nodded, glad to see that Cat was feeling better. "Is your passcode still his birthday?"

Cat flushed. "N-no… it's a new phone, so the passcode is um…" It was embarrassing, but she couldn't lie. "Your birthday."

Kara's eyes softened, and she smiled warmly but didn't say anything, understanding that joking about that would only hurt Cat. "Okay." She said kindly.

Cat let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and nodded as she grabbed a pair of pajamas she had packed and then quickly kissed Kara's cheek before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Kara heard the water start running and she smiled as she leaned back against the headboard. Things with Cat were still very new, but it felt so right, although, something seemed to be bothering Cat… she knew it was probably just from the intensity of the conversation she'd had with Carter that night, but she wished that Cat would just talk to her about it. She wouldn't push her, but she would try her hardest to let Cat know that whatever was bothering her, she didn't have to hold it in. That she would be there for her ...if only Cat would let her.

Suddenly, Cat's phone dinged, and Kara checked the notification to see that it was Kara. As promised, Kara unlocked the phone and opened the messaging app to let Carter know that his mother would respond shortly, only to be faced with her message log instead of Carter's. She furrowed her brows when she noticed that there was an unsent message meant for her. She furrowed her brows and read it:

 **"** _It hurts to know that I'll never be able to love you the way that I've wanted to do. I know that I messed up my only chance to be with you, but I just want you to know that I only left because I thought that it'd be best for us both. I want you to know that I tried, I tried so damn hard to be okay with you and Eve, but I couldn't, I couldn't bear watching you love somebody else, and I couldn't handle watching them love you back the way I've craved to do for so long. This isn't your fault; you are a hero, Kara. Always be a hero, don't let anything drive you away from that. As I said previously, this isn't your fault, you can't help who your heart went to, nor can you do anything about how weak I turned out to be. I love you, Kara."_

Kara's stomach churned. Her heart began to pound, and tears seeped through her eyes. "She's planning on killing herself!?" She super sped into the bathroom, intent on preventing Cat's attempt at suicide, only to see a stunned CEO preparing to remove her shirt.

"Kara? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Kara shoved the phone in Cat's direction. "THIS!" She shouted. "You told me that everything is fine!" She said as she sobbed. "What do you mean you can't have me the way that you do? I left Eve, Cat! You and I are real! Have I not been acting like that? Have I not been showing you that I love you? Please, Cat… If I'm making you feel bad about something just tell me, I can fix it! Just d-don't do this! I can't lose you, Cat! I just _can't_."

Cat's heart shattered. How had she not thought to delete that damned text? Sure, she'd been preoccupied with her newly instated relationship, and trying to convince Alex not to persuade Kara to get back with Eve, but that text was lethal… She wasn't quite convinced that their brand-new relationship could withstand that vile text. " _Kara."_ She croaked out, her voice barely there because of how tight her throat had become. "I- I didn't just write that text up. I wrote that Thursday night… before you came to me and told me that you chose me."

Kara's tortured expression didn't leave her face. "Y-you were still going to kill yourself!? Cat! I'm not the only reason that you should live!"

"You shouldn't be, but you _are_ , darling," Cat admitted, her voice merely a whisper. Her heart was beating just as fast as it had whenever she thought she was going to lose Kara. "Please don't leave me, Kara." She grunted out through the pain in her chest as tears began to spew from her eyes.

Kara was dumbfounded; how had she not noticed the pain that Cat was going through? "Cat, baby… look at me, please?"

Although it was difficult to do, Cat raised her head to meet Kara's eyes. "I love you, Catherine Jane Grant, and it hurts to know that I caused you so much pain. I'm so sor-,"

"No, Kara." Cat interrupted weakly; she wasn't about to let Kara once again, blame herself for something that she wasn't at fault for. "You didn't cause the pain; I did by leaving CatCo instead of just coming clean about my feelings." She gulped at the lump in her throat and spoke tremulously. "If you want to leave me for hiding something so vital, I-understand. I shoul- I should have told you."

"Cat, we can work through this. I understand that talking about your feelings is difficult for you, but reading that message killed me Cat. I was so scared. I thought for sure that I was going to walk in here and see you lifeless on the floor. I love you so, so much." Kara's heart ached at the mental image of Cat lying on the floor, with a still heart and empty eyes. "Please. No matter what happens to us, promise me you won't ever hurt yourself, or think about doing it ever again."

Cat looked into Kara's eyes, searching for any anger or resentment and saw none. "I promise, Kara. I'm so sorry." She cried.

Kara engulfed Cat in the tightest embrace she could manage without causing Cat pain. "I love you, and I'm always going to be here for you. So, please… tell me why you were so quiet at the dinner."

Cat frowned into Kara's shoulder before responding. "When Carter asked you what your dream wedding was like, you described it as small, intimate, romantic and _private_. I can give you the romantic part, but I'm the Queen of All Media, I can't give you small and private even though I would love to… the paparazzi would swarm us."

Kara pulled back enough to face Cat and frowned. "That's not entirely accurate, and that still doesn't explain why you were so distant."

Cat sighed and averted her eyes. "I'm extremely famous, Kara… We won't get much privacy once we go public. You deserve privacy, after all, being Supergirl is exhausting enough, let alone being half of the most famous couple in the country. You'd never get peace… Not to mention the _horrible_ obloquy they will spew about you 'sleeping your way up to the top'."

Kara cupped her girlfriend's cheeks with both of her palms. "First of all, Cat Grant, you _own_ the entire media industry, no one will be coming after you because you could destroy them with a single sentence. The rumors and tabloids included. You could delegitimize them so badly that they'd go bankrupt. Even the Daily Planet fears you. We may get the occasional photo in the paper somewhere, but I'm not scared. Our wedding, if and when we get married, will be small, romantic, intimate, and private because it's no one's business but our own. You are one of the three most powerful people in the country. Me, you, and the President herself. You have nothing to fear, Cat. We can post our wedding in the Tribune or the magazine, but only us and the people we love will be attending, unless we want them there, okay?"

Cat smiled and nodded at the fact that Kara was picturing their wedding. "Okay."

Kara smiled and leaned in to connect their lips. The kiss was slow, passionate, and immaculate. It caused Cat's worry to disintegrate, and her stomach to fill with butterflies.

"No more secrets, Cat. Your feelings matter too, and if you are having worries, or doubts, or fears about us you come to me, and we will work through them _together_. I know your marriages weren't great before, but I don't want our relationship to be like them. I want this relationship to benefit us _both_ not just me, and not just you. Okay? We are a team, and teams work _together_ to conquer things. Can we do that? Can we work together and come to each other when there is a problem?"

Cat's heart swelled, in all of her past relationships, including her fling with Olivia in college, no one had ever cared enough to make sure that she was okay. This display of utter devotion and love from Kara only strengthened Cat's love for her. She'd never loved someone as much as she loved Kara, and quite frankly, she never could. "Yes," She replied. "We absolutely can." She kissed Kara's forehead, earning a beaming smile from the Kryptonian.

"How about you skip the shower, and we snuggle on the bed while we watch Oprah, hmm?" Kara asked.

Cat looked into her girlfriend's eyes and nodded. "That sounds perfect."

As they lay together in the twin bed, cuddled up tightly while watching the third most influential woman in the world; she had never felt more at peace. She finally, had the love of her life, she was in the arms of the most beautiful creature to ever live, and finally, she felt secure in her relationship. She believed, at long last, that Kara really did want her over Eve; and that, together, they could make it through anything.

"I love you, Cat," Kara whispered.

Cat looked back up at her gorgeous Kryptonian girlfriend that had her embraced lovingly in her arms and smiled. "I love you too, Kara. With every fiber of my being."

* * *

 **There are quite a few ways running through my mind about how to take this story from here, so I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be posted. I can promise you it won't be longer than two weeks, and that there will be at least ONE more chapter, but depending on how I take it from here there could be many, more.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

The following month was brilliant. Cat and Kara had been spending more and more time together, cuddling each other every night (except Thursdays, those were strictly sister-nights), and flirting non-stop throughout the day. They had breakfast together at whoever's apartment they had slept at, the night prior, ate lunch together in Cat's office at exactly noon (no matter what was going on with the company), and ate dinner together every evening (again, Except Thursdays) at a restaurant that they took turns choosing. All in all, it was everything Cat had ever hoped for.

Cat was currently finishing up approving templates for the next month's issue when her cellphone went off. Cat smirked as she saw a picture of Olivia pop up on the screen. She hadn't talked to Olivia for about five weeks, so the Commander and Chief had no idea that Cat had finally gotten the girl.

"Olivia, long time, no chat," Cat said with a smirk.

"Kitty, you seem chirpier than I expected. Finally get laid by someone resembling the Maiden of Might, or did you find a new toy to do the job for you?" The president asked with a chuckle.

Cat scoffed playfully. "No, dear. I haven't been _laid_ for quite some time, but I _have_ been wooed."

"Oh?" The brunette asked with curiosity and a hint of jealousy oozing through her voice. "Finally get someone age appropriate, Grant?"

"No, not quite. I _did,_ however, manage to get my soulmate." Cat smirked, enjoying the ability to toy with the president.

" _Please_ ," Olivia jeered. "You've been adamant that Kara Danvers was your soulmate for _years_. Now you think this new person that you just met is? Honestly, Kitty. I thought you were smarter than this."

"Kara Danvers _is_ my soulmate," Cat said unimpressed with her friend's comments.

Cat could practically hear the wheels turning inside the brunette's head. "B-but you just… you just said that… _KARA?_ You got… _Kara?_ "

Cat rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so surprised, Livvy." She deadpanned.

"Well, I just assumed you were going to let her be with Eve."

The blonde scoffed. "Oh, please. I have no power over her. I didn't _force_ the Girl of Steel's hand into leaving her girlfriend for me. I don't know why she did, but she decided to be with me, and I am not going to throw away this gift."

"Well, I'm happy for you Kitty. Is it going well? You seem happier than you have been in ages."

Cat smiled as she looked out in the office to see Kara headed her way. "I'm happier than I've ever been my entire life." She replied honestly.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad I don't have to deal with your _whining_ anymore." Olivia teased.

"I'm glad that I don't have to talk to you for emotional support anymore." Cat countered with a laugh. "Now, I have to go. My future is headed this way. Maybe you should try to find someone that can put up with **_your_** annoying ass too." She joked before hearing Olivia chortle and hang up.

Cat laughed as she put her phone down. Talking to Olivia reinstated her belief that she hadn't smiled this much in any other relationship she'd ever been in. She looked back out of the fishbowl office and frowned when she saw Kara stop at Eve's desk and chat with her. The sadness in her eyes was palpable, and the love she carried for the woman was blatant. She knew that Kara was always going to love Eve; no matter what Cat said, but that didn't stop the jealousy from creeping up. She'd never hold it against Kara, and she would never try to stop Kara from spending time with Eve, of course not, she wasn't a controlling girlfriend, and she wouldn't try to manipulate the Kryptonian goddess either… It was something she would silently deal with because her insecurities were not going to harm the younger woman.

She saw Kara's face morph into concern as she reached out and touched Eve's hand. Cat's heart began to palpitate with jealousy; she knew she had no right to be jealous, Kara wasn't her property, their relationship was still new, and her and Eve'spost- breakup friendship was still difficult for her to maneuver, but she couldn't help it. Kara was her soulmate, and she hated seeing love in her eyes aimed at someone else.

Kara pulled the younger blonde up by her hand and into a tight embrace, and Cat instantly began to feel sick. She knew that Kara still loved Eve, and she also knew that Kara would never cheat on her, she wasn't that type of person… but it didn't mean that she didn't want to. She watched as the love of her life finally released the assistant and nod to her encouragingly as she gestured to Cat, and instantly dread began to creep up the CEO's spine… This was it. Kara and Eve were coming to tell Cat the news… they were getting back together, and Cat was being left in the dust.

She held her breath and smiled tightly as the former couple walked through the glass office doors. "Hello, Darling," She said with a tender but worried smile to her girlfriend before nodding politely to Eve. "Miss Tessmacher." She greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Eve and I were talking and-," Cat's heart began pounding so loudly that she couldn't hear the Kryptonian talk. She was too scared to listen anyway… terrified that her worst nightmare was unfolding before her…Kara realized that Cat wasn't who she genuinely wanted to be with. "Cat?" Kara called out worriedly, drawing the older woman out of her terror induced haze.

Cat shook her head to wake herself up out of her misery filled reverie and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Darling. What was it you said?"

Kara frowned. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Cat inhaled sharply and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Kara. Just overloaded with work."

The Kryptonian's frown stayed, but she seemed to accept Cat's answer. "I said that Eve and I were talking, and she'd really like to have a change in positions."

Cat paused, confused. IT didn't sound like Kara was breaking up with her at all. "Positions?" She asked.

Kara nodded. "She's been the assistant here for almost as long as I was, and she's done an exceptional job."

Cat looked back and forth between Kara and Eve, Kara looking pleadingly at Cat, and Eve nervously fidgeting with her fingernails. Relief poured through cat like a damn bursting, and she laughed a bit at the feeling of exuberance. Kara looked at her with disappointment, before Cat realized what she'd done and backpedaled. "Promotion for Miss Tessmacher granted," She said with a smile. "Eve, dear, all you had to do was ask. I know I'm a monstrosity to work for, especially since you've slept with my girlfriend before… but feminism is a strongly held belief of mine, and if I treated you poorly in a professional environment just because you have good taste in women, well… then I'd be sexually harassing you."

Eve looked mind boggles as she opened and closed her mouth multiple times before finally settling on a mumbled. "Thank you, Miss Grant."

Cat waved her hand dismissively. She knew precisely why the younger woman wanted to move positions. It was the same reason Cat thought about leaving National City for a third time every day until the night Kara flew into her office and chose her… She didn't want to watch Kara love someone else. "What department did you want to transfer to? I will make an opening available as soon as tomorrow."

"I-," The woman paused before looking back up to Kara, who gave her a comforting arm on her shoulder and a small nod of reassurance. Eve nodded in return, squared her shoulders and spoke much more confidently to the CEO. "I'd like to be transferred to the research department."

Cat walked over to her desk and grabbed her Rolodex of openings and went to the Research Department category. She pulled out three cards and laid them on the table. "Who would you like to have as your direct superior?" She asked as she slid the cards to the other side of the desk, showing them to the nervous assistant.

Eve looked at the cards and smiled as she pointed to the middle card. "She's really nice, but she's also a great teacher."

Cat nodded. "Alright, I will talk to Moira this afternoon, and I will let her know that you will be her newest fact checker."

Eve nodded rapidly as her smile blossomed. "Thank you, Miss Grant!"

Cat hated the way Eve's arm wrapped around Kara like she was her rock; she's sure that Kara w _as_ her rock, but she didn't like that the younger woman was touching her girlfriend regardless… But when she looked at Kara and saw the smile aimed at her, Cat's heart melted, and she couldn't help but smile herself. "Of course, Miss Tessmacher, you've earned it." She replied, and she had, she really had. She was diligent, and efficient at her job. She hadn't been Kara's level of excellence, but she had been the closest anyone else had ever come to it.

Eve squeezed Kara's waist in a thank you hug one last time before leaving the room. As soon as the doors were closed, Cat relaxed dramatically.

"You're amazing." Cat heard.

She opened her eyes and focused on the love of her life. "For giving someone a promotion that they've earned?" She questioned with a quirked brow. "You must have low standards, darling."

Kara rolled her eyes and walked over to her girlfriend. "No," She said as she rounded the CEO's desk. "For hiding your immense jealousy and giving Eve the promotion that she asked for because you knew that it was what was right."

Cat's heart skipped a beat as Kara looked at her like she hung the stars. "I know it's difficult for you to see Eve and I interact, and I'm trying to hold back as much as I can, but I'll always love her, Cat. I need to know that you trust me enou-,"

"I trust you with my life." Cat interrupted honestly as she let her girlfriend draw her up from her chair and lead her out to the balcony.

"Even after I threw you off this building two years ago?" Kara asked with a wink.

Cat let out a humorous chuckle. "Even if you weren't on mind-altering drugs that day, I'd still trust you today."

Kara pulled Cat flushed against her and rested their forehead against one another. "Then why did your heart rate become uneven and your breathing stop for a second when Eve and I walked in together?" Kara asked gently.

"Because she knows what you look like naked, so I can't stand her being near you," Cat answered honestly.

Kara frowned as she tried to pull away, but Cat tightened her hold on the woman. "Cat…"

The billionaire shook her head. "No, Kara… Just listen please." She said, and when the Superhero nodded, she continued. "I hate that she got to touch you, I hate that she got to be _with_ you before I got the chance to… But I'm no better. I've got exes too… probably more than you do. I just… never loved them the way that you do Eve and I, so it's a bit more difficult to handle. I will get over it; I'll have to if I want to stop being so insanely juvenile and actually give you the happy relationship that you deserve… It doesn't mean that it will happen overnight, but I need you to know that I trust you. I'm an extremely territorial woman, as you've seen, but I will never tell you who you can or can not be friends with. That is not the kind of relationship that I want for us… That's not the kind of relationship you deserve."

Kara smiled. "Like I said five minutes ago. You're amazing."

Cat's heart did a backflip at the compliment right before Kara collected her lips into another passionate kiss. The kiss was slow, languid, and full of all the things they wanted to express but didn't know how to say. It was the most immaculate kiss they'd ever shared, and it was positively breathtaking.

When they pulled back, Cat was trembling with want. "I know we said we'd wait, but _god_ _ **damn**_ , Supergirl… If you continue to kiss me like that, you're going to make me explode."

Kara's pupils expanded, and her sapphire eyes turned royal blue, it caused Cat's lower stomach to set ablaze with arousal. "I'm done waiting."

Cat gulped. "Are you sure? Kara, I'm not as-,"

"Don't." Kara shook her head. "I can smell you, Cat… you want this; I want this… I want _you_. All of you. Not anyone else."

Cat flushed at what Kara was saying without specifying… Kara knew that Cat was worried… Worried that she wouldn't be as good as Eve, not as attractive, not as flexible… but what she lacked in technique she was sure she made up for in open mindedness… Especially if it were with Kara. "Say it."

Kara furrowed her brows.

"Say what you want to do, Kara," Cat asked pleadingly; because she really needed to hear it. She'd been dreaming of this day for years

"I want to make love to you, Catherine Jane Grant…"

Cat's breath was ragged with need, and she nodded her head. "Give me five minutes darling." She said before she reluctantly left the arms of the woman she'd been pining for forever. She made all the arrangements, had Eve cancel all of her meetings, and set a reminder on her phone to call Moira about Eve's new position.

Once everything was officially taken care of (in four minutes and thirty-nine seconds, she mused) she was back on the balcony with Kara, who had changed into her Supersuit. Cat arched an intricately shaped brow. "Supergirl? Where's my girlfriend, I had plans to treat myself to her." She said with a smirk.

"Cat, are we really going to do this every time I fly you somewhere?" Kara said with a buoyant smile.

Cat smirked. "I'm not sure darling, I'm not a fortune teller."

The Kryptonian shook her head, and without warning scooped the older woman into her arms. Cat let out a surprised squeal, and before she knew it, she was in the air.

 **XXX**

Cat was lying in Kara's bed, entranced while watching Kara take off her super suit. "I want to do this as Kara, not Supergirl." Kara had said.

Cat, who was already in her bra and thong nodded vehemently. "I want that too," She replied, unable to fight the moan when she watched Kara's massive biceps get liberated from the tight other-worldly suit.

Once she too, was only in her undergarments Kara climbed on top of Cat. "Are you sure?" She asked the CEO.

And oh, god… the uncertainty and vulnerability in the Kryptonian's voice killed her. How could Kara doubt for even a sliver of a moment that Cat could be anything but sure about this?

"I've never been more certain of anything in my entire 53 years. You are my drug… one touch and the inebriation is instantaneous." She answered.

The Editor smiled adoringly and ran her hand over Cat's body as she admired it with her eyes. Cat's body felt like it was being electrocuted in the most amazing way possible. Kara's touch was electrifying, but also exhilarating. She arched her body into Kara's touch, needing more. Silently begging the woman above her to give it to her.

Kara took the hint and smiled before bringing her hand down to her waistband. She looked into the hazel eyes, asking one last time if she was sure, because she wanted to be entirely sure that this was what Cat wanted.

"Please, Kara," Cat whispered. "I need it… I need _you_ , to touch me."

Kara's irises dilated even more comprehensively than before as she nodded in agreement and tore away the underwear. Cat didn't even bother to scold her for destroying such expensive lingerie; she just wanted Kara's touch.

Cat's heart was pounding, her body hyperaware of every single place Kara's body touched hers, and when their lips connected, Kara's fingers slid inside of her sleek slit. Cat let out a shaky gasp as the fingers began to gently push in and out of her. "Oh, _Kara._ " She moaned against the plush lips.

She felt the woman above her smile widely. "I love you so much, Cat." She whispered.

Cat was losing her mind, Kara's fingers were magical, and she could already feel herself getting close as the younger woman's thumb worked mercilessly against her clit as the fingers inside of her began to speed up. She couldn't help the guttural moan that escaped her as Kara's fingers curled inside of her apex.

All at once she was on the precipice of what she was sure was going to be the most powerful orgasm of her life, when Kara pulled away, floating above her just over an inch.

Cat's throbbing clit was aching for Kara's touch as she whimpered at the loss of contact. "Kara," She said breathlessly.

Kara smiled at her as she unhooked her own bra. "I want to do this right, Cat… Which means I want every part of me, touching every part of you."

Cat's abdomen filled with butterflies as she nodded vigorously and unfastened her bra. Once they both were undressed, Kara stared at her, mesmerized by the utter beauty of her girlfriend. "Rao, Cat… you're breathtakingly gorgeous." She whispered, causing Cat's heart to fill with so much love and desire for the woman floating above her.

Kara lowered herself back down onto Cat and continued to kiss her passionately as her fingers resumed their previous ministrations. Within seconds, Cat was right back at the precipice, and soon her body was trembling as she reached the most euphoric orgasm she'd ever had. Her body shook, her walls clenched around Kara's talented fingers, and she was screaming embarrassingly loud as she came.

Kara continued her steady rhythm as Cat rode out the orgasm, staring in awe at the woman beneath her. Just when the older woman thought she couldn't feel any more ravished than she did, Kara's tongue swiped vigorously over her hardened nipple, and Cat came all over again… It was embarrassing how little effort it took Kara to make her cum, no one had ever made her feel this aroused, and no one had ever made her feel as boneless as she did then.

Kara continued sucking and licking her areolas for a few more minutes, causing the CEO to writhe beneath the hero, before she finally stopped, and removed her two fingers from Cat's sex. She swiped her fingers between the older woman's folds teasingly before she brought them to her mouth and stared into Cat's eyes seductively as she sucked them clean.

Cat's arousal spiked once again at the scene, and she clenched her thighs when Kara moaned at the taste. "God, Cat… You taste extraordinary."

Cat gulped as Kara slid off of her and onto the other side of the bed. She stared at the woman before her, still not quite believing how lucky she'd gotten. "I love you, so much, Kara… So, fucking much."

Kara giggled at the use of profanity from the other woman. "Gosh, Cat… You must really be worn out if you're cursing."

"You have no idea." Cat laughed. "I've never come so hard in my life." She replied honestly.

Kara blushed, and Cat noticed the way she tried to discreetly clench her thighs, undoubtedly to alleviate the throbbing of her untouched clit, and, _oh, oh,_ that just **_wouldn't_** do… After the mind blowing orgasms Cat had just received from the blonde, she wouldn't sit by and let Kara selflessly try to wait out the arousal she was undoubtedly suffering through. "My turn?" Cat asked.

Kara frowned. "Cat, you don't have to, you're exhausted… Why don't you re-,"

Before Kara could finish her sentence, Cat slammed their lips together. Kara kissed back fervently, and when Cat pulled back, she looked into her eyes. "My turn," She said with an adoring smile. Cat decided that if Kara got to taste her, she was going to taste Kara… but more thoroughly.

She laid on top of Kara, and slowly kissed and licked her way down the rock-hard body of the Girl of Steel. When she reached the beautifully trimmed apex of the younger woman, she made eye contact with the girl and waited for the woman who was looking at her through hooded eyes to nod, before Cat licked through the gorgeous folds of the Kryptonian's apex for the first time.

She'd been dreaming, fantasizing, **_longing_** , to do this for so long, that it was almost like she was having an out of body experience... Kara had made such sweet love to her, had looked at her with eyes full of love and adoration, had touched her so tenderly, had called her gorgeous and gazed at her body with pure admiration, and had made her come undone in the most life-altering orgasm of her life... Now she was about to taste her finally, after years of pining. She wasn't sure how she had gotten so lucky, but she would thank any and all deities out there for this moment... because she had never felt more jubilated than in that moment.

They both moaned at the first swipe of her tongue. Cat cried out, because god damn, she knew that Kara would be addictive… but she'd never expected her to taste this amazing; it was like an aphrodisiac for the CEO, she just couldn't get enough. Perhaps it was because she was an alien, but she tasted like ripe tangerines; something that she'd never get tired of tasting.

Cat eagerly lapped at Kara's wetness, loving the way the younger woman's body trembled at it. Kara's moans were only making Cat hungrier for the blonde, and her tongue dipped into her canal. She brought it in and out rapidly, trying her hardest to bring the woman to the edge.

Kara moaned because holy _shit_ did Cat know what she was doing… The way she moved her tongue was almost practiced like she'd been studying precisely what Kara needed to get pushed over, and just when Kara thought it couldn't get any better, Cat's tongue refocused it's attention to her clit, and one majestic finger slid inside of her.

Kara moaned aloud as her orgasm came crashing through her. "Oh, Rao… **_CAT_**!" She screamed as she came.

Cat stared at the woman in astonishment at just how gorgeous she looked as she arched her back and closed her eyes as her orgasm washed over her.

When Kara came down from her high, Cat pulled away from the addictive vagina she'd been ravishing before. She climbed up the bed and licked her lips clean before kissing Kara passionately. When they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes and stared.

"You tasted exquisite, Darling," Cat said.

Kara giggled, and Cat couldn't help but do the same. She was on cloud nine, as was Kara.

They curled up into each other and reveled in their post-orgasmic bliss.

But then the silence was interrupted by a lovestruck request. "Marry me."

* * *

 **How was that?**  
 **Who do you think just popped the question and what will the answer be!?  
** **Let me know your answers to all three!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kara's eyes were wide… Did she just propose?! Did she really want to get married already? She looked into Cat's eyes that were even more shocked as Kara's own.

Did she really want to get married so soon?

"M-marry you?" Kara asked nervously.

Cat gulped, feeling foolish and insecure… How could she do something so stupid? Propose in a post-coital haze?! Kara deserved more than that… she deserved sincerity, and although the CEO was sincere, how was Kara to know that from the way she had just blurted the request out right after having mind-blowing sex?

"Kara…" Cat said, trying to think of something to say, something that could possibly get her out of this terrible debacle. "I-,"

Kara stared, seemingly in thought, and Cat didn't know what to do, so she stayed put, not daring to move a muscle and interrupt the beautiful woman that could destroy her with just one two-worded statement: _'It's over'._

Kara stared out into space, thinking of all the memories she had had with Cat… The first ones weren't all that great... There was the Siobhan incident, and the Red Kryptonite fiasco, the two times that Cat had abandoned her. But... the ones that were _great_ … weren't just great... they were _amazing_ … All the times Cat had given her life changing advice, the many times they drank together, all the times Cat had flirted with her that Kara can now recognize as more than just friendly banter. The one time that Cat had actually stood up to her mother… and it was _for Kara._ The time she had entrusted Carter's wellbeing to her… and although that hadn't gone exactly to plan, it still showed Kara that Cat trusted her insurmountably.

All the times Kara got butterflies when Cat's hand grazed against hers, the way her breath hitched when Cat smiled at her… Yes, this was true love. She looked into Cat's eyes and saw the dread, the fear, the regret… She wanted nothing more than to relieve all of that, but she knew that even with how much love she felt for Cat… she couldn't marry her. Not yet, not so soon after she had almost proposed to Eve. It wouldn't be fair to either of them, and Kara still needed time to understand certain things about their past. She just wanted a bit more time.

"Cat, I think that we should ta-,"

Cat bolted up, tears streaming from her eyes and shaking her head. She didn't want to hear this. "Right… yes." She said, feeling like the world around her had spontaneously combusted and was slowly scorching her to death. "I-I'll give you some space and-," A sob made her voice too tremulous to continue speaking, so she paused momentarily to get her bearings back, but before she could finish her sentence; Kara grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed so that Cat was pinned down to the mattress.

Cat stared up into the scared blue eyes. "You will do no such thing, Cat Grant. You are going to stay right here, in my bed, and cuddle with me after the great round of lovemaking we just had. We are going to hold each other tight and we are going to talk. Do you know why?"

Cat's heart began to slow down; it sounded like maybe Kara wasn't going to _completely_ leave her. "No," She said hoarsely.

"Because I love you, Silly Goose." Kara admitted with soft eyes and a sincere smile. "I love you so much that it pains me to see you even minutely upset. So, we're going to cuddle, and kiss and talk this out like adults, okay?"

Cat's heart relaxed a bit, and she swallowed thickly while nodding. "So, I didn't scare you away? You're not ending this?"

Kara frowned. "Why is it that you're always thinking I'm going to leave you? That I'm just going to get so mad about things that I'm going to blow up on you and just disappear? No matter how many times I tell you that I want you, you never believe me."

Cat couldn't take it, and with no warning she snapped. " **BECAUSE YOU WANT US BOTH!** " She screamed.

Kara sighed and shook her head as she climbed off Cat and stood up; grabbing clothes from her dresser. "I knew this was going to happen."

Cat's stomach fell to the floor… _oh,_ that did **_not_** sound good. "What do you mean?"

"You were hiding how you actually felt about me and Eve interacting so friendly, and I thought it was because you were actually coming to terms with us… but I had a bit of worry that you weren't going to 'forgive' me for being with Eve after you disappeared the second time. " Kara sighed. "I love you, Cat… I do, more than you could comprehend, and yes, I do love Eve too. But I chose you… I think that we rushed into this… I shouldn't have asked you out right after I broke up with Eve... we should take some time so that you ca-,"

" **NO!** " Cat yelled as she jumped off the bed and grabbed Kara's hands. "No! I can get over it! I swear! Please, Kara… _please_."

Kara sighed again and shook her head with a sad frown. "There you go again, thinking that I'm leaving you. Is that what you think I'd do? Honestly? After everything we've been through, everything we _just did_ right there?" She asked as she pointed to the bed. "I'm not _leaving_ you, Cat… I think we need to take some time for you to see if you can come to terms with what Eve and I had… what we _have."_

Cat felt her world caving in. "Please, Kara… I can't just go back to how things were between us. I love you, and I am sorry that I'm so jealous. I know that you've gone above and beyond to prove to me that you aren't going to leave, but I just… I need you to _stay_."

Kara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know that you're worried, Cat… and I do everything I can think of to make you see that I love you, but I can't keep dealing with this. I love you, and your feelings are the most important things to me in this relationship, so you have to be open… tell me when Eve and I are making you uncomfortable, and you and I can have an adult conversation about it. You keeping it bottled up, doesn't do anything but let your negative thoughts and feelings muster up and then explode and cause more damage than they would have if they were just talked through… kind of like a human form of Red Kryptonite. I want you to be happy, I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of, and I want to be the one that gives it to you, but if you keep burying your feelings inside of you, our relationship will turn toxic, Cat… and I don't want that."

Cat let out a shaky breath, feeling thoroughly chastised. "I know, darling… I know, and I'm sorry, but please don't 'give me time'… _please_."

"I love you, Cat. But you have to be honest with me right now. Completely honest, or we're going to continue to have problems for the rest of our relationship."

"I understand, and I promise you that I will be." The CEO said as she crossed her heart and mocked the Girl Scout hand sign.

Kara chuckled and shook her head as she led them over to the bed where they sat down. She let out a sigh and stared back into hazel eyes that were filled with apprehension and love. "I'm not leaving you, Cat. When I said that we needed time, I was trying to tell you that we should slow down and let you decide whether or not you genuinely want to be with me. I know that we've talked a lot about a lot of things, but whenever I bring up what Eve and I had because I know it bothers you, you immediately tense and avoid the topic… I think now is the time to have this conversation… I just don't understand why my one long-lasting relationship bothers you so much when you've had four marriages, Cat… I love you, but it kind of stings. I accept that you've been married four times, that you've been… _intimate_ with others… What is it about this relationship that bothers you so much?"

"I had to see it Kara! I had to watch for months on end as she got to do everything that I've always wanted! She got to kiss you, and take you on dates, and sleep next to you every night… and all I could do was watch! She's younger, and funnier, and prettied. She's basically the human version of you! Just… nowhere near as amazing." Cat said desperately. "You never stopped smiling. You couldn't keep your hands of each other... hell you fooled around in the copying room! We've never been like that, Kara! You _never_ touch me at work, and when you do it's barely intimate…"

Kara frowned as the implications of Cat's words hit her. Cat felt inferior to Eve. "Oh, baby… _No,_ Cat… when we're at work I don't touch you because I'm scared that it will cause problems for you at the office. I know that you don't have to worry bout a board anymore, but one slip of the tongue could cause serious implications. I know that that company means the world to you, Cat. I never want to jeopardize that for you just because we're together. And I am _always_ smiling. We flirt constantly, I know that's why Eve wanted to be transferred… because she doesn't like seeing that, and I feel terrible, I do… but it's just that I love you too m much to stop."

Cat let everything sink in, and she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders, and a cumbersome amount of the knot in her gut loosen itself. "Really?" She asked.

"Really," Kara confirmed as she leaned in and brushed their noses together. "Eve is amazing, and she'll always have a piece of my heart… but you've got the rest of it, Cat… and you've got my soul."

Cat felt tears sting the back of her eye lids. "I love you, Kara. I love you so damn much."

Kara beamed at her girlfriend. "I love you too, sweetheart. Now, I know there are still some things you need to know before we discuss the elephant in the room, so ask away, and I will answer to the best of my abilities."

Cat hesitated, not quite sure if the questions she wanted to ask were appropriate… because she'd be offended if Kara asked them. "I-… They're really personal."

Kara smiled a half smile and nodded. "I figured they would be. I won't discuss things that would betray Eve's privacy, but I will answer as much of them as I can. Okay?"

Cat smiled and swallowed thickly. She wasn't used to this amount of openness and understanding in relationships… IT was unnerving and invigorating all at once. "How long were you two together before you… um… consummated your relationship?"

The left corner of Kara's lips turned down and a crease between her brows formed. "Are you sure you want to ask _these_ types of questions?" She asked.

Cat nodded. She needed to know… she didn't know why… she just _needed_ to know.

Kara sighed and nodded. "Five weeks." She averted her eyes.

Cat's stomach dropped. "W-we've been together for six weeks."

Kara nodded. "Cat…"

"How many times?"

Kara glared. "Cat…"

The older blonde shook her head. "You promised me answers, Kara... Please. I need to know."

The Kryptonian let out a huff and shifted herself on the bed, clearly uncomfortable. "How many times, what exactly? Like... that day, or?"

Cat knew this line of questioning was going to kill her, but she needed to know so that she could move passed this all. "All together."

Kara stood up. Vehemently shaking her head. "Cat, this isn't what I meant when I said I'd answer your questions. I know that it's difficult to imagine the only one you want to love in someone else's bed… believe me I do, every time I think about Carter's father I want to shoot him with my laser vision, but I don't hold it against you. Mine and Eve's past sex life was what you'd expect of two people in love. It was… a bit more active occasionally… but it wasn't out of the ordinary..."

"Was she better than me?" Cat asked, a bit indignantly; fighting to admit that she was feeling guiltier by the minute for asking these questions.

As soon as Kara heard the question, her jaw tightened, and she looked straight at Cat. "Cat, what did I say?"

"What? Are you protecting your other girlfriend from me?" She faux-smirked, she hated seeing the pain on Kara's face, but the amount of guilt churning in her gut was unbearable and she needed something to relieve it.

Kara scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "Are we really doing this? After everything that I've told you, we're doing _this_? I'm not protecting my girlfriend from anything at the moment… Currently I'm extremely pissed off at her!" She declared angrily. Just then an alarm went off and Kara bolted across the room to pick up her Supergirl-Comm. "Alex?" She asked. She listened briefly and nodded. "Right. On my way over right now!" She declared before zooming into her suit and turning to Cat with a steely face. "I'll be back later. An angry Durlan is trying to attack City Hall." She said before flying out of the window.

Cat felt dread, rush through her; she knew she had no reason to treat Kara the way that she had… But everything happened so fast; she'd proposed to Kara on a whim, and by _accident_ for that matter. Kara had tried to answer her, but it wasn't with a 'yes' so Cat had begun to panic, and everything spiraled out of control. She had no idea why she'd asked those crude questions. Cat was surprised that Kara hadn't lashed out the way the older woman would have. Now all she needed to know was what was going to happen… she was terrified that their argument would cause a rift between them, but knowing how forgiving Kara was, that if Cat explained everything, and begged for forgiveness, Kara would eventually give in… but first, she'd earn it.

 **XXX**

Cat sat in Kara's living room three hours later, with twelve containers of pot stickers in front of her, and a bathtub filled with scalding hot water and Kara's favorite Bath salts. She had seen the fight on television, and knew that Kara would be home any minute now. She hoped that her grand gesture, and sincere apology would be enough to get Kara to overlook Cat's misguided anger.

A few minutes went by, and Cat's anxiety continued to climb until she heard a loud thump on the balcony. Relief overwhelmed her as she heard the balcony door click open and close behind her. She turned and with a quivering voice, she said. "I'm so sorry, Kara."

Kara's exhausted face softened and she zoomed over to her. "I know, baby. I know." She admitted before engulfing the Media Matriarch into a firm embrace. "I understand… I know how you are, and you got overwhelmed and started lashing out. I know, Cat. I know."

Cat's tears stayed at bay as she clutched Kara as if her life would end if she let go. "I just get so jealous, Kara. You're my everything and the thought of you in bed with someone else… even before you got with me, it kills me. I know I have no right to be angry at you for it… but I can't stop hating her a little bit." She admitted.

Kara chortled. "Sweetheart, if it weren't for my enormous conscience every single one of your exes… including our sitting President, would be dead."

Cat pulled back and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. When she saw that there wasn't a hint of untruthfulness in them she relaxed… feeling slightly better that the Queen of Morality also felt as much jealousy as she did. "Well, Olivia and I were nothing serious, darling."

"Don't care," Kara said with a bashful smile. "Hate her."

Cat laughed aloud at her and shook her head. "I love you, Kara Zor-El."

Kara smiled. "I love you too, Catherine Grant."

 **XXX**

Eight minutes later the pot stickers were consumed (Cat had no idea how Kara never choked) She had about four out of the gazillion, and Kara had eaten the rest.

They were now in the bath water that Cat had ran for Kara, (after Kara used her heat vision to re-heat it). Cat enjoyed the practically boiling water on her skin as she rested the back of her head against Kara's bare skin. "You know, I wouldn't mind if you killed ex-husband number three." Cat mused teasingly.

Kara laughed and tightened her hold on Cat's stomach. "I'm sure you wouldn't… but he is in prison anyway… it doesn't really matter if I kill him."

Cat smiled. "Mmm." She hummed contentedly. "I don't know which scheme was worse, the Ponzi Scheme that led to his incarceration, or our marriage,"

They both laughed at that.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Kara spoke up. "Your proposal wasn't unwelcomed, Cat… I just… It's only been a month since I proposed to Eve. It wouldn't be right, we'd be rushing way too quickly."

Cat smiled, her heart warming at the confirmation that Kara _would_ like to marry her someday… if they worked out for longer than just a month. "I know, darling." Cat admitted as she sat up and turned around in the tub to face her bare-naked girlfriend. "I just couldn't help myself… but you deserve a real proposal, with a real ring, and a flash mob, fireworks, and more. The whole shebang." Cat said with a smile.

Kara looked mortified. "Cat that's insane. It doesn't need to be that huge of an event. That'd be outrageously expensive."

Cat smirked. "I'm a multi-billionaire, darling. And you're the love of my life whom I know for certain would love it if I showered you with that much love before I proposed."

Kara blushed, verifying Cat's initial assessment: Kara Danvers was a hopeless romantic. "Who says you'll be the one proposing? I might be the one to do it."

Cat shook her head. "If you propose I'll be fully insulted. You asked me to start the relationship, so I will ask you to solidify it for eternity. We both get on of the big moments."

Kara smiled widely. "Fine. If we ever get married, it'll be _you_ who asks."

Cat smiled and nodded curtly. "Damn right!" She announced before pouncing her indestructible lover.

 **XXX**

They had finished their bath with a second round of lovemaking, and were currently cuddled on Kara's couch watching some moronic show that Cat had no intention of paying attention to. Kara wasn't paying much attention to it either, as she was looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?" Cat asked softly as she rubbed her hand over Kara's bicep.

Kara seemed to come out of her daze and looked at her hesitantly. "Can I ask you something? About… our last year of working together before you left?"

Cat furrowed her brows, not quite sure what this could be about, but she nodded her head anyway; Kara could ask her whatever she wanted. "Of course, darling."

"Why did you push me to date Adam, if you were in love with me?"

Cat was shocked, not really knowing why she'd done such a doltish thing. "I-I don't know… I think that it was because I loved you both, and was afraid of losing you."

Kara's brow creased in confusion. "Why would me dating Adam make you not lose us?"

Cat sighed. "Because he was willing to stay in National City for you, Kara… meaning that he'd come visit me more, and if he was with you, then…" cat trailed off, hoping that Kara would understand what she was saying.

Kara did, and her heart ached for Cat. "Then you'd get to see me outside of work because he'd bring me along…" Cat nodded sadly. "Oh, _Cat_ … You were willing to see me be with him just to… to…"

"Keep you in my life? Yes… and I wouldn't have left like I did when you were with James because that was my _son_ and you'd be giving him back to me."

Kara couldn't understand how someone could be so cold and indifferent to almost everyone else, but still, have a heart of platinum. "Cat, my beautiful girlfriend… I wish I'd have known back then… It would have saved us so much time."

Cat wanted to spit 'but then you wouldn't have had Eve,' out, but thought better of it. "I do too, Darling… who knows where we would be right now if I hadn't been such a coward."

Kara leaned in and kissed Cat fervidly. "You came back... That's all that matters now."

Cat smiled against Kara's lips. "I came back, and I'm never leaving again."

And she never did.

 **Only one more chapter, my loves. :) What did you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

The next seventeen months went extraordinarily well. It was filled with date nights, cuddles, kisses, romantic gestures for any and all special days (i.e. 'Sweetest Day,' 'National Girlfriend Day,' 'Significant Other Day,' 'Lingerie Day,' Valentine's Day, anniversaries, and many many many more).

Two months after they'd begun their relationship, they had come out to the public through an interview with Ellen DeGeneres (Anyone else just wouldn't make sense for this. Ellen & Portia and Kara & Cat were now the two most iconic lesbian couples in the world.) The LGBT Icon handled the situation elegantly and was remarkably able to hit every single point that Cat had wanted her to hit. Kara had been extremely nervous, and Ellen had eased her worries without a second thought. Then (much to Cat's chagrin) Ellen had insisted that they played 'Never Have I Ever.'

Six months into the relationship, she had met Eliza Danvers, who, to Cat's horror, was a year _younger_ than her. Eliza, who had seemed to be wary of Cat's intentions at first, seemed to warm up to her by the end of the weekend they had spent in Kara's hometown of Midvale.

Over the course of eight months, Cat had slowly intertwined herself with Kara's tight-knit group of friends. Alex, (and now her wife), along with Winslow -who Kara had insisted Cat not call a Hobbit-, and Lena Luthor, who was still at times remarkably flirty with Kara regardless of her exclusive relationship with her secretary.

They had ludicrous amounts of game nights, and although Cat tried to feign being repulsed, she genuinely enjoyed seeing Kara so relaxed and happy during those nights. It was a rare occurrence to see Kara not worrying about something. To catch her not having that swirl of pain that came from losing an entire world; but those nights when she was laid back, and destroying everyone at 'The Game Of Life' (which she did in reality as well), Cat saw nothing but jubilation, and she'd never hate anything that brought that type of peace to the woman of her dreams.

About a year into the relationship, Alex had sat Cat down and told her that she wasn't against their relationship any longer, causing Cat to fight back a smirk and an acerbic comment about her 'having that effect on Danvers women'

Throughout the entirety of the past seventeen months, Cat and Kara had grown indestructible as a couple; they were almost never apart, and that was why, Cat had become confident enough to stand at the door of Alex Danvers' house, to ask one of the two most important questions of her life. The CEO inhaled deeply and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Cat had raised her hand to knock again, only to be shocked by the door suddenly being swung ajar; revealing an irritated Alex Danvers. "It's three o'clock in the morning, Grant." The D.E.O agent grumbled sleepily. "What the hell?"

"Kara was wrapped around me like a comatose Koala bear." Cat offered, hoping that cleared things up, but when Alex's sleep-addled face seemed not to comprehend, Cat let out a huff and expounded. "It took me over two hours to be able to climb out of bed without disturbing Kara… she can't know that I came to you."

Alex's face showed comprehension, that quickly shifted to a captious glare. "What did you do now, Cat?"

Cat loved seeing Alex be so protective of Kara, even if it was against Cat herself. She grinned and shook her head. "For once, nothing… just… Needed to ask you something that I know I need your approval for before I go any further with."

Alex corrugated her brow and moved to the side of the door so that the older woman could enter the house. Once the door was shut behind the Queen Of All Media, Cat spoke again. "Where's the Missus?"

Alex waved her hand noncommittally. "Out of town on a business trip," Alex said as she plopped herself down onto the couch.

Cat understood that her statement was code for: ' _In another timeline because she doesn't know how to tell Rip 'No.''_ She could see the irritability on the brunette a mile away, so she decided to keep that bit of information to herself. "Right," Cat said with a curt nod as she sat herself on the loveseat opposite the unhappy and incredibly tired Agent.

"What do you want to ask me that's so damn important you had to sneak out of Kara's apartment in the middle of the night and ask me?" Alex urged.

Cat took a deep breath and pulled out the Harry Winston engagement ring box, opened it up, and laid it on the coffee table for Alex to inspect. Her heart was pounding as Alex examined the ring from her perch on the couch. "Cat, I'm flattered and all, but I'm already married to Sara…" Alex said with a smirk.

The CEO scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Only in your wildest dreams would I ever propose to you."

Alex chuckled. "Trust me, that is something I _don't_ fantasize. You're an incredibly annoying pain in my ass."

Cat's face must've exhibited precisely how heavy Alex's statement worried her, and the Agent sighed before expanding. "I don't like you as a friend, I barely tolerate you as an individual, but you are a tremendous girlfriend to my baby sister. So, if you're asking for my approval, the answer is yes. Marry her, make her happy, and join our cult of an immortal family." Alex said with a grin.

Cat's face lit up as she felt excitement flow through her. "I will spend the rest of my life making her happy."

Alex nodded. "I know you will because Sara and I are going to spend the rest of our lives making sure that you do." She said plainly, but there was a softness in her eyes that betrayed her… Alex Danvers would never admit it, but Cat knew that Alex liked her… even just minutely.

"See to it that you do, dear. I need someone to keep me in check." She said before collecting the ring box and standing up.

Alex stood and offered Cat, her hand. Cat took the offered appendage and shook it. "Good luck, Grant." The Elder Danvers sister said.

Cat smiled appreciatively and nodded. "Thank you, Alex. It means a lot."

 **XXX**

Cat hid away the expensive (even by her standards) engagement ring and crawled back into bed with the love of her life. When she looked down at the woman she adored, she was shocked to see that the Kryptonian was awake. "Where were you?" She asked worriedly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk," Cat said; it wasn't a lie, per se; she _couldn't_ sleep, and she _did_ walk to Alex's house.

Kara frowned and wrapped her arm around Cat's body, pulling her as close as she could get. "I can help you tire out." She said suggestively as she wiggled her eyebrows.

They both giggled momentarily before Cat captured Kara's lips with her own. "Please do." She whispered as they broke apart.

For the next hour, Kara had Cat writhing and moaning and screaming her name… Cat slept very well after they had finished.

 **XXX**

"You do realize that you've been talking more to me than you have your own girlfriend, do you not?" Olivia deadpanned as she answered the phone. "One might get the wrong idea if they didn't know any better."

Cat huffed out a laugh at her best friend's idiocy. "Well, I need someone to run my ideas off of." She responded.

It had been a month since Cat got Alex's blessing, and ever since then she had been using Olivia as diary for all of her ideas. She'd finally set up everything but still wanted to hear her confidante's opinion.

"I also need to run a damn country, Cat. Your engagement isn't nearly as important."

"False," Cat interjected. "I'm Supergirl's girlfriend… I take care of her and make her happy, if something goes wrong, and the most powerful person on the planet is distracted while doing something to save Earth because you decided not to help me with the proposal, then the whole world could implode." Cat said sardonically.

They both cracked up at the CEO's melodramatic soliloquy. "You really are something, Cat." The president attested. "Did you get that _special_ band.?"

"Yes."

"The poem?"

"Yes."

"Titanium plates under the platinum of the ri-"

" _Yes_!" Cat interjected.

"Well then why did you call me?" Olivia asked.

"Because I think she's mad at me," Cat admitted with a sigh.

There was about a minute interlude before the president spoke again. "You've been paying more attention to the preparation for tonight than to her, haven't you?"

Cat rested her face on two fingers that pinched her nose as she nodded. "I may have been short sighted."

"Well, send her flowers, ask her to dinner and beg for forgiveness before it's time for the proposal to happen. You still have time, so stop wasting it speaking to me." Olivia stated ingenuously.

Before the Media Matriarch could respond, there was a click, signifying that the call had been disconnected.

Cat let out an annoyed growl and slammed the phone receiver into the dock. As soon as the phone was out of her hand, she immediately began to go to Kara's favorite florist's website and order a massive bouquet of purple hyacinths when she heard her office doors swing open abruptly, and in walked the beauty that owned Cat's soul. The older woman smiled happily for a split second before she saw Kara's expression: hurt and worried.

"Kara?" She asked worriedly as she closed her laptop.

"Did I do something?" Kara asked as she folded in on herself. "D-did I do something that hurt you? A-are you going to leave me? Because, whatever I did, I swear I can make it up to you." Kara was standing as if she was guarding herself from Cat, and it broke the CEO's heart. "I know that me being an alien is probably difficult for you, and I'm sorry… but I thought that you were okay with it… Now I'm not so sure because you've been really distant this last month and are never home. You keep 'rescheduling' our dates, but you never reschedule them, and every time I try to ask you what's going on you tell me everything is fine when I _know_ that it isn't."

"Oh, darling. I could never leave you. I'm so sorry that I've made you feel neglected. I know that I've been distracted recently, and I am incredibly sorry. You've done nothing wrong, besides let me treat you terribly for far too long. You are perfect, my love. Absolutely perfect." Cat said earnestly as she crossed the room and guided Kara to the balcony where she urged the younger woman to sit on the couch. "I know that I have been incredibly busy these past few weeks, but that isn't an excuse for me to ignore our date nights and come home after midnight. You don't ever need to apologize for being yourself; no matter what someone else is doing. You are intelligent, talented, selfless, and astonishing and you don't get to let anyone make you feel that you aren't. I am so sorry that _I_ am the dolt that made you feel like less than what you are, my love. All I've ever wanted to do was make you feel as incredible as you make everyone else in the world feel, and I failed. Let me make it up to you tonight? Please?"

Kara still hadn't met Cat's eyes, a clear sign that she was incredibly hurt and a bit angry. Cat frowned, mentally chastising herself for putting Kara in this type of mood less than twelve hours before she planned to propose to her. "Darling?" She asked as she lightly pulled Kara's chin up so that their eyes met. "Please, let me spoil you tonight. Let me show you how much I love you."

Cat held her breath and waited for Kara to respond, and after a few agonizing minutes of waiting, Kara smiled and bobbed her head in agreement. Cat let out the breath and filled with relief. "Wear your favorite dress, and I will be at your apartment promptly at five. I refuse to allow your Supergirl duties to interrupt tonight, sweetheart… Do you think you could ask J'onn to take over your Supergirl duties for the night?"

Kara nodded again and placed a chaste kiss on the older woman's cheek. "Of course, baby." She said as she stood up. "I can't wait! I'll see you tonight!"

Cat smiled and rose from the couch and caught Kara's arm as the younger blonde aimed herself towards the office and was pleased when the Kryptonian allowed it to spin her around. She was nervous; they hadn't been in this type of situation before, so she didn't know where exactly they stood on the PDA field. "May I kiss you, beautiful?"

Kara looked conflicted for a moment, and Cat was about to let go not only in fear of pushing her boundaries too far but because of the pang of heartache that shot through her like a rocket at seeing how badly she'd hurt Kara. But then she was being pulled into a tight embrace, and a kiss was planted on her forehead. "Say it again," Kara whispered.

Cat was confused by her girlfriend's statement… But then realization hit her… Kara needed reassurance that Cat still wanted her. It stung the Media Mogul excruciatingly, but Cat needn't be told twice. "I love you, my beautiful Kryptonian goddess. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the light of my life, and I love you. I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I love you with all of me."

She felt the tension in Kara's body relax tremendously as her arms tightened around the CEO. "I love you too, Catherine Jane Grant. More than you could ever realize."

Cat smiled and tightened her hold on her soulmate. "I'm so sorry I made you doubt my love, darling."

Kara pulled back and stared into the CEO's eyes. "Do you still want that kiss?"

Cat smiled brightly and stared into her girlfriend's eyes. "I love you, Kara. Why on Earth wouldn't I want to kiss your perfect lips? It's all I dream about." She said honestly.

Kara's face softened, and her eyes darted to Cat's lips before she leaned in and connected their mouths in the first kiss they'd had in almost two weeks. Cat moaned at the contact and pulled Kara flush against her. She'd forgotten just how much she needed those kisses. She had no idea how she'd survived two weeks without them and knew for sure that she couldn't go a day without one again. When they pulled back, Cat was breathless, and admittedly very turned on, but that'd have to wait. " _Wow_ ," Cat said with a mirthful grin.

Kara smiled. "That felt as passionate as every other one of our kisses."

Cat frowned. "Did you think it wouldn't be?"

Kara's lips turned down slightly at the corners. "I was scared that it might not… it isn't normal for us to go this long without seeing each other or even kissing or… _you know_ … No matter what, you usually take time out for us, you know? It was just… _really_ scary, Cat. Please, can you try to make more time for us? I know that you're a busy entrepreneur, but I'd really like for you to be with me more."

Little did Kara know, that Cat had taken the entirety of the following week off… For a week-long 'celebration of engagement' vacation in Aruba for them… _IF_ Kara said yes, if she didn't… well, then Kara could go with Alex or someone, while Cat sat in her penthouse and drank herself to death… literally. "Oh, darling… I promise you that from this point forward I will give you as much attention as you want… You're all I think about, and I'm sorry that I haven't proven that to you lately."

Kara smiled as Cat felt the rest of the tension leave the twenty-nine-year-old's body. "Thank you, baby."

Cat smiled and pressed a cheek to her lover's cheek. "Don't thank me for promising to be a good girlfriend… I understand if you are a bit angry with me… you have every right to be."

Kara shook her head. "I'm sure tonight will make up for it."

Cat smiled at her girlfriend, unsure of just how she got so incredibly lucky. "Thank you, Kara."

Kara furrowed her brows. "Thank me for what?" She asked adorably perplexed.

"For being the incredible person, lover, and friend that you are… and for forgiving me."

Kara blushed and nodded her head. "Stoooop." She said bashfully.

Cat smiled and admired her girlfriend for a moment longer before pecking her lips and leading them back into the office. "I will see you at five, Angel."

Kara beamed at her and nodded. "I'll be the one with the super strength." She joked before blowing Cat a kiss and exiting the office.

 **XXX**

Kara sat at her desk going through the long stack of articles in need of editing before that evening and felt relieved that she and Cat had finally had a chance to talk. She had been terrified that Cat was going to leave her after all these months of dating and she wouldn't have been able to survive that if she had. She'd fallen so deeply in love with that woman that it was almost suffocating. She loved her so deeply that there was no way out of it for her. She smiled at the knowledge that she and Cat were _finally_ going to have some alone time together while she scratched out a few sentences on the article in her hands.

She made a few more edits to the column and was about to send back the notes when there was a knock on her door. Confused, she stood up and opened the door, surprised to see a young man there with a smile and an envelope. "Miss Kara Danvers?"

Kara nodded. "That's me."

He smiled, "Somebody loves you." He said as he handed her the envelope.

Kara smiled and thanked him, preparing to give him a tip, when the young man walked away.

The hero furrowed her brows but shrugged away her confusion as she opened the letter in her hand.

 _Kara, my Love,_

 _I know this is just a tiny token to show you how much I love you, but every time I open up my drawer for another pair of reading glasses, this is the first thing I see._

I really do love you, darling. There are no words to describe the way you make me feel. I have never, could never, and will never love someone the way that I love you. You are the air that I breathe, and I couldn't survive without you.

Kara felt a happy tear fall from her eye as she looked at the picture that was sent by a man who was undoubtedly a new intern. Cat and Kara both had a multitude of framed photos on their desk. Most of Kara's were either of her and Alex or her and Cat, but there were a few of Winn, Alex and herself, and one with just herself and Eliza. Cat's, were mainly herself and Kara, with one of her and both Adam and Carter…. But the picture shown here was more than just a posed photo with content smiles, it was a picture Kara hadn't even been aware she'd had.

This simple picture was of Kara, sleeping on Cat's chest, holding her tight while one of Cat's arms was under her and the other was taking the picture…. The look of pure joy and adoration on Cat's face melted Kara's heart. She smiled widely and was about to leave her office to find Cat again when there was another knock on her office door. This time, when she opened it, it was a delivery woman from the florist shop down the street from Kara's apartment. "Miss Danvers?" She asked.

Kara nodded and smiled as a large bouquet of white tulips and red roses. She smiled widely and felt her heart fill with love and joy as she thanked the woman and closed the office door. She set the bouquet on her desk and picked up the card attached.

 _These flowers are just another token of love. The white tulips represent how terribly sorry I am that I hurt you, and the red roses stand for the love I carry for you. I do hope that you'll enjoy, my angel. I will see you tonight._

 _Forever yours, and only yours,_

 _-Your Kitten_

The Kryptonian's heart swelled, and any lingering hurt and anger she had towards the woman she loved melted away as she read the signature… Cat would never admit that she enjoyed being called Kara's little Kitten, so to see her sign it on a bouquet of apology flowers truly did show that Cat was trying her hardest to make things right… God did she love that woman.

 **XXX**

Cat was nervous as she picked Kara up from her apartment, but when she saw how beautiful Kara looked in her tight fitting red dress, all she could do was squeak out. "Holy shit, Kara!" in amazement before practically attacking Kara's lips with her own.

Kara giggled. "Do I really look that appetizing?"

Cat nodded with wide eyes. "Darling, you have no idea what you do to me… especially in that." She said as she gestured to the dress that made Kara look even more appetizing than a cheeseburger salad.

Kara grinned and looked her girlfriend up and down. "We could always skip the dinner and get right to desert!" She suggested seductively.

And _God_ did that sound amazing… Cat and Kara hadn't been intimate in a month, and she was dying to taste her girlfriend once more, but she couldn't she wanted more than anything than to make love to Kara, to worship her body, and prove just how much she loved her… but she _needed_ to make Kara hers forever. Well, to at least attempt to do so…

"Believe me, dear, I'd love to ravish you… but These reservations were almost impossible to get, so, I'd really rather we save dessert until after dinner?" Cat said, hoping and praying that Kara would listen.

Kara smiled curiously. "We aren't going to that restaurant on Fourth like we always do?"

Cat shook her head. "No, love. I told you, tonight I am going to spoil you."

The look of adoration that Cat received in response as Kara grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her was absolutely worth every second of stress she'd been going through as she planned the perfect proposal the last month. They held hands as they walked to the limo, and Cat opened the door for the woman of her dreams. She smiled at the look of astonishment on Kara's face.

"A _limo?!_ " She asked incredulously as she slipped into the backseat.

Cat laughed and nodded her head. "I told you that I was going to spoil you rotten, sweetheart, and I meant it!"

Kara blushed and pulled Cat onto her lap. "We may not be able to make love at the moment, but there's no point in not making out." She said, causing Cat to laugh in jubilation as she bent down and connected their lips in a fervent kiss.

The kiss didn't stop until the limo did. Kara groaned out in disappointment as Cat pulled away. Cat snorted. "You do realize that if we kissed any longer, you would have sucked my lips right off my face, don't you dear?"

Kara smiled bashfully. "I can't help it; you're way too intoxicating."

Cat laughed exuberantly at her girlfriend's sappy comment as the driver opened the door for them. Once they were both out, Cat kissed Kara one more time before grabbing her hand and ushering her into the most expensive restaurant in the state. Cat smiled at Kara's wide eyes, as she stared at the chandeliers and formal dancing floor. The nervous butterflies in her stomach only intensified as she remembered the ring box in her jacket pocket.

They allowed the hostess to guide them to their seats, and when they reached their private table, Cat pulled out the chair for Kara, and the scooted it n for her before taking her own seat across from her.

"This place is gorgeous, Kitten!" Kara said amazedly.

Cat smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, completely enthralled by her girlfriend.

The waiter came by, to ask for their drink orders, and flirting with Kara, but to Cat's delight, Kara didn't even respond to him, looking straight at Cat with a smile and saying. "I'd like to have a Sparkling water, what about you, honey?"

Cat smiled brightly, and nodded, not wanting to order alcohol because she wanted to be sober when she proposed.

They got their water, and appetizers as they caught each other up on the happenings throughout the past month. They'd texted sure, but it still wasn't what it was usually like between them, and they just wanted to enjoy their company… finally, the music portion of the night began, and orchestras from around the state took turns playing, as couples took to the dance floor. Cat saw Kara eye the dance floor multiple times, and after their food was done, she sent the signal to the announcer, and he nodded his head.

Cat took Kara's hand as she stood up. "May I have this dance?" She asked with an arched brow. Kara smiled and nodded her head as she rose from the table and followed Cat onto the dance floor.

Just when they reached the floor, the band finished their song and the announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special guest band for you all tonight. For the first time since 2002, NSYNC has agreed to perform a song together for us."

Kara's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. "NSYNC!? Oh my god! Cat did you know about this?! Do you know how amazing this is!? Cat! Oh my god!"

Cat was elated to see that her plan had worked so well. Kara's excitement was all that mattered to her, whether or not Kara said yes tonight. She smiled and pulled Kara in closer, preparing for the slow dance. She knew that this wasn't the standard scene for a boy band… especially a broken up boy band whose lead singers she'd had to blackmail to perform tonight, but it was worth it for Kara.

"This one goes out to the cutest couple in the world that we all know as _Catara_!" JC announced before the first notes of "This I Promise You" began to play.

Kara's eyes widened in adoration. "You did this for me?!"

Cat smiled lovingly as she began to guide Kara in the dance. "I did."

"I love you," Kara said as she rested her head on Cat's shoulder as they continued to dance.

 _ **When the visions around you**_  
 _ **Bring tears to your eyes**_  
 _ **And all that surrounds you**_  
 _ **Are secrets and lies**_  
 _ **I'll be your strength**_  
 _ **I'll give you hope**_  
 _ **Keeping your faith when it's gone**_  
 _ **The one you should call**_  
 _ **Was standing there all along**_

Cat began to dance more emphatically, turning them as they went. "You're quite the dancer." Cat acknowledged.

Kara chuckled. "You aren't so bad yourself."

 _ **And I will take you in my arms**_  
 _ **And hold you right where you belong**_  
 _ **Til' the day my life is through**_  
 _ **This I promise you**_  
 _ **This I promise you**_

 ** _I've loved you forever_**  
 ** _In lifetimes before_**  
 ** _And I promise you never_**  
 ** _Will you hurt anymore_**  
 ** _I give you my word_**  
 ** _I give you my heart_**  
 ** _This is a battle we've won_**  
 ** _And with this vow_**  
 ** _Forever has now begun_**

 ** _Just close your eyes (close your eyes)each loving day (each loving day)_**  
 ** _And know this feeling won't go away (no)_**  
 ** _Til' the day my life is through_**  
 ** _This I promise you_**  
 ** _This I promise you_**

They continued dancing, holding each other close, and Cat's heart continued to pound in her chest. Kara's favorite band was NSYNC, she knew that this would make her overwhelmingly happy, and she knew that the titanium band coated with 24-carat platinum that held one large 36-carat diamond would be able to withstand Kara's strength, but would it be enough to get Kara to say yes?

 ** _Over and over I thought_**  
 ** _When I hear you call_**  
 ** _Without you in my life, baby_**  
 ** _I just wouldn't be living at all_**

 ** _And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)_**  
 ** _And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_**  
 ** _Til' the day my life is through_**  
 ** _This I promise you, babe_**

 ** _Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)_**  
 ** _And know this feeling won't go away (no)_**  
 ** _Every word I say is true_**  
 ** _This I promise you_**

The song was beginning to close, and Cat's heart began to pound erratically as she reached into the chest pocket of her pantsuit and pulled out the ring. She pulled away from Kara's body, Causing Kara to frown in confusion.

The older woman knelt down; cameras began to flash as Cat grabbed Kara's hand and the Kryptonian's other hand reached to her wide-open mouth as she started to cry.

 _Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you_

The music stopped, and Cat began to speak. "Kara, darling… for the past six years, I've been madly in love with you. You've helped me change for the better, you've taught me how to be stronger than I ever have been before. You've taught me to lean on friends and to open up to people, and most importantly, you've broken down every single one of my walls and made me fall in love. I know that I'm not an easy person to be with, hell, I get on my own nerves, but somehow you've managed to put up with me for the past eighteen months, and I couldn't be more grateful. I love you, and I want to make you as happy as you make me, if that is even possible. I know that I want you to be my forever…"

She opened up the ring box and showed it to the woman above her.

"All that I am,  
All that I do,  
All that I have,  
Is wrapped up in you,

All of our future,  
All we can be,  
Rests upon your answer,  
So, Kara, will you marry me?"

Kara cried loudly as she moved her hand from her mouth and nodded. "Yes! Oh my gosh! YES!"

Cat wanted to make sure she'd heard it right. "Yes?"

Kara nodded. "YES!' She squealed.

Cat let out a laugh of pure relief before she slid the outrageously expensive ring onto Kara's hand and stood up, pulling Kara into the most passionate kiss to ever happen.

There were loud cheers and applause as they continued kissing, and Cat couldn't believe that she'd gotten as lucky as she had. They pulled apart, and Cat smiled. "Danvers-Grant or Grant-Danvers?" She asked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Danvers-Grant, duh." She teased.

 **XXX**

There were only thirty people, and five professional photographers at their wedding. Kara's side was the biggest, Alex (and Sara), Eliza, J'onn, Winn, Lois, Lena(and Jess), Barry Allen, Iris, Oliver, and Felicity. Cat's was even smaller. Adam, Carter, Olivia, a few friends she'd made during her tenure as White House Press Secretary, and her new Assistant, Chloe Sullivan. It was the definition of Private, Small, and Romantic… Right at the church in Midvale where Kara had said she'd always dreamed of getting married.

Cat finished walking down the aisle with Adam on her right, and Carter on her left. They each kissed her cheek, and she took her place in front of the officiant. She cleared her throat and held her breath as she waited in front of her Maid of honor (Olivia) for the doors at the end of the aisle to open once more.

Once they did, and the song "I do" Began to play by 98° began to play, she saw Kara, her beautiful fiancée, walk down the aisle with her older sister on her arm. The Kryptonian looked like the epitome of beauty. Her hair done up in a braided bun, her veil gracing her neck, and her elegant dress hugging her in all the right places.

The song continued, until she reached the alter, Alex kissed her forehead before standing behind Kara as her matron of honor.

The vows were exchanged, and before they knew it, it was time to say 'I do.'

The officiant turned to Cat. "Catherine Jane Grant, do you take Kara Zor-El Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish in friendship, and love today, tomorrow, through all times of strength or weakness, for as long as time continues? Do you vow to trust her, honor her, and love her faithfully, diligently, and completely through the best and worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason that you came together with her today?"

Cat smiled and nodded. "I do." She croaked out hoarsely through her tears of utter joy.

The man turned to Kara. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, do you take Catherine Jane Grant to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish in friendship, and love today, tomorrow, through all times of strength or weakness, for as long as time continues? Do you vow to trust her, honor her, and love her faithfully, diligently, and completely through the best and worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason that you came together with her today?"

Kara smiled and swallowed thickly. "I do," She said tearfully.

The man gestured for the two matrons of honor to hand their designated brides the ring.

Kara went first this time. As she raised the ring that was studded with modified Kryptonite-X jewels instead of diamonds. (Which meant today was the day that Catherine Grant earned not only a wife; but also immortality.) "With this ring, I, Kara Zor-El Danvers, give you, Catherine Jane Grant, my promise that from this day forward, you will never walk alone. I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love honor, and cherish you, and only you, in all times, in all placed and in all ways, for eternity. With this ring, I thee wed." She finished her vows, and within moments, the ring was on cat's finger, and a tingling sensation filled her body… Signaling that the effects of the Kryptonite-X were beginning to take over.

Cat looked at her ring finger that now had two rings as well (Kara had insisted that she buy Cat an engagement ring too,) and smiled. Kara was almost her wife.

The officiant turned to her and directed Cat to say her ring vows as well. "With this ring, I, Catherine Jane Grant, give you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, my promise that from this day forward, you will never walk alone. I give you this ring as a reminder that I will love honor, and cherish you, and only you, in all times, in all placed and in all ways, for eternity. With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the wedding band onto Kara's finder that was already adorned with an engagement ring. She smiled as she stared into her soon-to-be-wife's eyes, and waited for the officiant to grant them their kiss.

"By the power invested in me, by the great state of California, I now pronounce you, Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers-Grant… you may kiss your bride."

Kara and Cat lunged forward and kissed each other for the first time as Wives…

They had all of eternity to be together, and right then, they just wanted to celebrate.

~The End

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
